HalfDemons
by Eastern Cat
Summary: Kagome gets seriously hurt and the only way to save her is to turn her into a hanyou this can create big truoble for her in the modern era and she also has to deal with her mate: Inuyasha (Chapter 15)
1. The end of Naraku

**HalfDemons **

I don't own Inuyasha

First of all I'll start with introducing my weird signs and symbols:

"Speech " / Thoughts / - Sounds - ( Notes )

**Scene change**

That's all for now enjoy. And REVIEW!

**Chapter:1 The end of Naraku**

An all-day long battle was coming towards its end the bodies of the defeated Kagura and Kanna laid on the ground of the battlefield. Inuyasha and his friends now had only one serious opponent left: Naraku, but he was the worst. Since Naraku still had many of his insects and there still were some remains of his army of low-level demons, everybody was busy fighting them, Inuyasha was the only one who had time to face the Demon lord.

He dodged Naraku's tentacles one after the other, the last one came towards him, this one was cut off by Sango who just passed by with a couple of youkais on her tail. Now the hanyou had the chance to finish this asshole up he moved his sword over his head, but before he had a chance to finish one of Naraku's demons yanked him into the air and away from his master.

Inuyasha landed on his feet, and attacked the demon, that just saved Naraku. He easily sliced through him using his claws and a few moments later he was back on the lord, or at least he wanted to, because that used the time to create two puppets. One Naraku was more then enough for Inuyasha, three of them where too much, he barely could defend himself.

He could only hold on because he had Tetsusaiga but the sword was suffering under the three Narakus' attacks and would sooner or later break. He did the only thing he thought to be good,he quickly sheathed his sword, jumped into the air and attacked the middle one, he sliced down some of his tentacles, and landed on the side of it. The other two attacked him without a thought, the hanyou jumped out of the tentacles way, and those struck their ally instead.

Instantly blood started to flow out of Naraku's body, and some of his tentacles stopped moving because of the immense pain. Inuyasha could only smirk at the scene. Now he knew witch of the three was the real one, and if he kills him, the two puppets are going to fall as well. He was surprised when he saw that his opponent started to smile. "Not bad you've found out that I'm the real one, but it won't do you any good."

Inuyasha just stared at him in disbelief he almost laughed, Naraku was loosing, and even if he could beat Inuyasha, he's a goner when the rest of the group arrives. "Hey I think I'm the one who's winning." he yelled back.

Naraku just continued smiling "Do you think I'm stupid, I always have a back up plan. Fure! Wasuseru! Kufutsu! Erude!" Naraku's smile started to disappear, his servants where not coming to his help. Then his face turned completely horrid he saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them with four dead bodies under his arm, he threw them to the ground.

"So much for your back up plan!" remarked the demon dog"Stand aside little brother I'll finish him off." he pulled out his sword, and in the same time Inuyasha also did.

"He is mine so don't even think of it!" Inuyasha yelled back. The rest of the group just arrived in time to see the brothers staring their last attack at the wounded youkai. The two puppets stood in front of Naraku blocking the view, of him. In the matter of seconds the brothers sliced them apart, only to see, that their target is not there.

They turned around and saw him heading for the humans. There was no chance for them to stop him; he attacked Kagome and Rin. Kagome had just enough time to push the little girl out of harms way, before getting hit, she fell to the ground, and Naraku attacked her with all his force, when he thought he did enough damage and she won't survive he turned to Rin, but never reached her. Sango's boomerang got him in the gut, sending him up high into the air; Miroku opened his air-rip, and simply sucked Naraku in. (Ironic isn't it)

However instead of celebrating everyone ran to the injured Kagome she was overwhelmed by cuts, and was bleeding heavily. "Did you find Naraku's shards?" she asked from the others.

"Kagome you wench why didn't you jump away?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"DON'T call me a wench!"

Sango saw that her friend is not in the best condition for another quarrel with Inuyasha, so she answered her question, "Naraku used them to strengthen his offspring, we have them all, so just try to relax."

Kagome smiled weakly and passed out. Inuyasha started shake her to get her awake again, but no use, them his brother said something that almost made his demon blood take over. "If you want to do something for her then start to dig a grave, she won't make it."

The hanyou's voice began to shiver "No you're lying she can't... not now when we finally defeated Naraku!"

"Her injuries are even bad for a demon, a human has no chance to survive."

Inuyasha just stared at the dying girl on the ground, then one small beam of hope appeared in his mind /Maybe Kaede can help after all she has all kinds of potions maybe one of them can help. / Without thinking more about it Inuyasha snatched Kagome up, and ran towards the village.

Inuyasha newer thought that he can run so fast, he even would havemanaged to outrun the flying Kiara. In matter of minutes he got to the village, and bursted into the hut of the village healer nearly scaring her to death. Kaede looked at the girl in his arms and knew that something terrible must had happened. "Who did this?" she asked.

"It was Naraku, but do something you old hag before she dies." He yelled at her.

Kaede carefully checked her wounds, and her face turned more and more horrid. "Typical for this bastard even the fraction of these wounds would be enough to kill her."

Inuyasha's expression turned sad, he turned around to walk out of the hut and start to dig the grave that Sesshoumaru meant. But Kaede's voice stopped him right before the entrance. "Maybe if I would try to use the Akyoukai and some of my potions... its still better than watching her die."

"What do you mean hag, Can you help her!"

"Maybe yes, but I've never done this before it could easily kill ye in your state, ye body is tired from the fight, but it's the best that I can think of." Inuyasha slowly started to lose his temper.

"CAN YOU HELP HER OR NOT?" he yelled at the woman in front of him.

"Good I'll try it. First I need you to get some herbs..."

**Later**

Inuyasha and Kaede where already sitting in front of Kaede's hut with Inuyasha skulking because of a little accident what happened to him after treating Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me bitch?" (Falling from the top of a tree is painful even for a hanyou.)

"Ye should know at your age that ye shouldn't climb trees after loosing so much blood."

"Feh you should have tolled me! And why did you take so much?"

"Because ye are not a youkai I had to take twice as many, and probably she'll only turn into a half demon..."

"Did you say half demon?" Inuyasha yelled not believing what he heard.

"Yes the medicine that I gave her is going to turn her into a half-demon."

Sango and Miroku arrived in time to hear Kaede's last sentence, they just gazed at the village healer not believing what she said. Finally Shippo broke the silence and it looks like he completely missed it. "Kaede? Why are Miroku and Sango staring at you like that?" he asked curiously.

Slowly Miroku's lips started to move. "D...d...did you really turn Lady Kagome into a hanyou?"

"Yes I did, it was the only way I could save her."

"Hey you're talking like being a demon would be bad. This life has many advantages!" interrupted, an angry Inuyasha he couldn't imagine how someone could live with such lame senses like humans have.

"So you're happy that Kagome is now a demon! No wonder, since now you have a better chance at her!" Miroku answered with a smirk.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and was about to give the monk a piece of his mind when Kaede interrupted. "Ye should go inside! Kagome needs every bit of help that she can get, and try to keep her fewer down." the hanyou grunted at the monk to show that they are not finished and entered the hut; Miroku was safe, at least for now.

"Ye took your time getting here, did something happen on the way?" Kaede asked turning back to the rest of the group.

"Kikyo decided to return to the world of the dead, and asked us to bring her body back here." Sango exclaimed pointing towards one of her shields, which she used to bring Kikyo's ashes back.

"So my sister finally found her peace." Kaede said with a sigh "And what's with Sesshoumaru and Rin?" she continued.

"They returned to the Western lands I think..." She suddenly stopped because of Miroku's wandering hand; he once again did something that he would regret in the matter of seconds.

-WHAM- why didn't he wait with that until she had laid down her weapon. After Sango dealt with her pervert admirer, she left with Shippo and Kaede to talk about the last fight with Naraku.

In the hut Inuyasha was looking after Kagome, she was in a quite good stance compeering to the fact that she was on the edge of death a few minutes before her could hear when Sango sent a certain monk to the dreamworld. A smile crossed his lip, even if he couldn't kill him. Least Sango did something similar. He looked back at the raven-haired girl on the cot, she started to shiver, and this remembered him, that he's supposed to take care of her for the coming few days.

After three days Kagome's fever went down not much later she awoke in a room of Kaede's hut. The sun was high on the sky and a light breeze came in through the open window, she tried to stand up, but Inuyasha immediately stopped her, and got her back in bed. "Are you all right? Do you need something?" he asked.

Kagome simply stared at the hanyou in disbelief; she never thought that Inuyasha could get so protective of her; this was not his way to act. "I'm fine, nothing is going to happen, let me get up."

"Tell me what you need, and I'll get it, but don't even think of getting up."

"Inuyasha I said I want to get up!" With that she tried to throw the blanket of off her, but again she got stooped by a clawed hand.

"How many times do I need to tell you bitch don't get up!" He answered in a more nervous tone.

"And how many times do I have to tell you DON'T call me a bitch! NOW LET GO OF MY HAND BEFORE..." suddenly Kagome stopped yelling she stared at her hands not believing what she found on them. /Hey since when do I have claws/ She asked, then she looked at Inuyasha's face, and started to feel horrid. She took her hair into her hand and carefully inspected it, but to her relief it was still raven colored. She calmed down, then she again glanced over to Inuyasha whose face was still anxious.

"Inuyasha why are you so concerned about me?"

Inuyasha gulped, and tried somehow to tell her what happened, but he couldn't open his mouth. There was deadly silence in the room, then she heard a familiar laugh, it was Shippo, looks like he's having a good time over at the shrine. /Wait a sec the shrine is on the other end of the village, but... then how is it possible for me to hear him. Unless... / Suddenly she felt her jaw drop she brought up her hands to the side of her head to search for her ear, however instead of human ears she found two fuzzy dog ears similar to the ones that Inuyasha has. Her face went pale and the room became silent again. A few minutes later Inuyasha decided to open his mouth.

"K...kagome are you ok?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but not even a tone came out, the hanyou had enough. "Come on wench! Speak up!"

These words immediately punched the immense amount of information through her brain. "DON'T CALL ME WENCH, AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A YOUKAI."

"It was the only way to save your life, and you are only a half demon wench!"

Kagome had enough of Inuyasha's names for her, she answered with a loud "SIT!" and the hanyou immediately kissed the floor.

"What the fuck was that for you bitch?"

"SIT!"

"Do that aga... "His brain just remembered in time that Cursing Kagome Sitting, so he sat down next to the cot without a word.

"And how do you know that I'm only a half demon?" she asked trying to hide her anger.

"The new moon was yesterday, and you turned back into a human."

"Better than nothing, at least I'm a half human." She squeezed on her blanket trying to calm down this is going to change everything for her. She looked at the hanyou again hoping that he would understand her. "Inuyasha I wanna go home."

"No you won't you're still weak from the treatment!"

"Inuyasha don't start that again!"

"Start what woman?"

Kagome was about to say her "favorite" word again when Kaede entered the hut. "Finally ye are awake my child, someone wants to see you." Before she could finish a furball launched itself into Kagome's lap it was Shippo he hugged his Kagome with all his force, and she returned it with all his love. They have met about three years ago, and with time Kagome became something like a mother to him, Inuyasha felt a wave of jealousy coming over him. / It would be sooo good if I would tell her, and I could hug her that way. But NO she probably thinks that I'm a jerk and would reject me, I won't take that humiliation.../

This conversation went on in Inuyasha's mind for quite some time then something odd got him from his day dream, he felt a soft lip on his cheek. When he snapped back to reality he saw Kagome's face only inches away from his. "Thanks for looking after me." She said and quickly placed another kiss on the same place.

Inuyasha's face was red like a tomato. "Umm... No problem." He continued to stare at the girl until she left the room.

This was chapter one hope you liked please review. And if you have ideas for the fic contact me.


	2. Surprises

**HalfDemons **

I don't own Inuyasha

THANKS for reviewing it's good to know that you like it. Remind me to change the Genre of the story to humor if I make more chapters like this. The whole situation is more funny than romantic! One last thing, I've checked the chapter over many times, and couldn't find any problems, but I still fear that there are some, please could you relax me that the stuff is ok?

**Chapter:2 Surprises**

Kagome climbed out of the bone eater well in her own time, she was amazed how quick she made it out of the pit, this was one of the advantages she had because of being half-demon. But she was still concerned because of her dog-ears. /How would my family take the news. / she asked in her mind over and over, as she made her way to the back door of the house, she stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes trying to decide what to do. In the end she entered the house through her window like Inuyasha did when he came to her time. Her room was as always; Buyo was laid on the bed probably taking a little pause in the middle of his afternoon nap, and greeted her with a friendly meow.

Kagome could only smile. She sat down on the bed next to the cat and started to think about the hole situation. /At least he has no problems with my ears. Now... how should I tell this to Mom, or Souta, but I'm really concerned because of Grandpa he usually flips out when he sees Inuyasha. What'll he do when he finds out that her granddaughter is now also a half-demon... / She continued to think not able to figure out anything of useuntil she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Souta entered her room searching for some paper instead he found his sister who hasn't been home for a week by now, he went to the side of Kagome's bed and started to gently shake her shoulder to wake her up.The now hanyou Kagome slowlyopened her eyes and almost got a heart attack, she jumped on her feet and backed up against the wall, while hiding her ears with her hands. The little boy couldn't imagine why she acted so strange. "What's wrong sis?"

"Err... nothing I'm just... I mean... that..." she stammered withher face becomeing more and more desperate by the minute.

"Kagome just tell me what's wrong." answeredSouta giving her the biggest smile that he could and this dissolved Kagome's fear, she slowly took her hands from the two dog-ears, her little brother was surprised with what he saw but he wasn't shocked this could have given her enough strength to face the rest of the family, UNLESS.

"DID YOU MARRY INUYASHA?" Souta's innocent question could not be overheard in the house. A few seconds later the door of Kagome's room flew open, revealing a paralyzed mother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled at her daughter, Kagome tried to open her mouth when her mother decided to continue. "Why didn't you tell me..."

"Mom I'm not..."

"I know you must be tired..."

"Mom!"

"I Hope you'll be happy with your new husband this was a bit quick..." this pissed the hanyou even more.

"Mom can I finish?"

"Yes dear, but we need to talk about some things. First you should go sopping I don't think Inuyasha goes for the pajamas that you have..."

"MOM I'M NOT MARRIED!" Kagome's face was red from the anger and if she could kill with her eyes her mother would probably be only a pile of ashes by now.

"Ohh... Sorry dear I just got carried away."

Souta lowered his eyes, in shame "Sorry sis it was because of your ears, Inuyasha has ears like those I thought you married him."

Kagome just couldn't stay mad at the two "It's ok you didn't mean any harm but I have something to tell you. Is Grandpa around?"

"No he's visiting an old friend of his, but I don't think he'll be home before dinner." her mother answered.

"The better for me I don't want him to chase me around with his wards."

A couple of minutes later

"...so that is how I became a hanyou."

Mrs. Higurashi knew that this could mean serious trouble for her daughter. "It's really not hard for anyone to figure out that you are not a human anymore. I think you should avoid public until we find a way to hide your ...ahem... more demonic features." she advised.

"Mom! I told you, I'm only a half demon!" This really annoyed Kagome, she was still a half human for goodness sake.

"I know but some people would still panic when they see you on the street..."

"Psst... I think I heard someone coming!" Kagome instructed her mother, she perked up her ears and heard footsteps coming from the stairs in front of the shrine, but couldn't tell who they belonged to.

"What is it sis, is someone hblll..." Mrs. Higurashi cowered Souta's mouth so the raven-haired hanyou can hear everything, Kagome moved towards the door, and tried to figure it out who was coming, then she heard a familiar whistling.

"Mom didn't you say that grandpa wont be back until dinner?"

"Yes why?"

"He's here! NOW what'll I do?"

Luckily for Kagome her mother immediately knew what to do. "Quickly here's some food, for you and your friends I'll try to slow him down, put some clean clothes into your backpack and go back to the warring states era! We'll meet in the wellhouse in the evening!" she threw the bag full of goodies to Kagome, and the girl left the room. She turned back in the door, and smiled at her mother. "Thanks."

Her mother smiled back, "It's all right but move it, before you get caught."

Kagome just left in time, her grandfather opened the door only seconds after she stormed op on the stairs to her room.

**That evening in the wellhouse**

Mrs. Higurashi slid the door open, and entered the old dusty housing of the bone eater well; she looked around, but couldn't find her daughter. "Kagome?" she called out silently.

"I'm here mom."aavoice answered from inside of the well.

"Come on Kagome get up here we still need to find a way to tell everything to your grandfather."a couple of sounds could be heard from inside of the well, seconds later two dog-ears raised over the edge which were soon followed by their owner.

"We can forget that he'll flip out no matter how we do it. We need to find a way to keep this a secret." Kagome responded while jumping over the edge of the well, the door suddenly opened up and she immediately jumped back into the pit.

"I have an idea for that!" the voice of Souta relaxed her.

"Ohh... it's only you!" Kagome said in relief while climbing back up.

"Kagome do you remember when I found you in your room?" the little boy continued.

"Yes and?" his sister asked curiously.

"I couldn't see your ears because of your hair, you could hide your ears in them!" Kagome folded her ears under her hair like Souta said, and indeed the most striking demonic feature was completely hidden away in her locks.

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't fascinated about the intent of her daughter to hold back such a thing from her grandfather "Ok now you can go to school without telling your friends that you are not a full human anymore, but you won't keep this as a secret from your grandfather!"

"But mom I thought you also wanted to keep this from him!"

"I wanted until he showed me something that his friend gave him, he says it's a demon detector." Kagome felt an urge to laugh when her mother said this, she knew that nothing really worked that his grandfather made or got his hands on, then her mother's words quickly changed her point of view. "When he showed it to me it almost went crazy because the aura of a nearby demon, and it lead us straight to your room luckily you've already left when he raided the room."

Kagome's face turned horrid for a couple of seconds then it lighted up, and in the end one of her biggest smiles took over. "What's wrong sis?" Souta asked not knowing what his sister planned.

"Nothing... I just wanted to introduce someone to you, and maybe he could change the view our... "Protector" "

**The Warring States Era**

Kagome got close to the village with her mother, and brother in tow. "SHIPPO! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" she called out then looked around to see if the kitsune was coming, she was about to call him again when she literally got ran over by the boy.

"Mommy mommy you're back!" he yelled in joy, and placed a huge kiss on Kagome's cheek.

Kagome turned to her escort "I want you two to meet the newest member of our family... His name is Shippo. Shippo! I want you to meat your uncle his name is Souta, and the lady on his left is your new grandmother."

The kitsune jumped to the ground, and bowed to greet the two humans.

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi stared at Kagome in disbelief, after some time Souta could open his mouth but was still paralyzed because of Shippo's last statement. "Did he really call you mom?" he asked. Looks like his brain still needs some time to process everything what's going on.

"I think we should introduce him to grandpa before I tell him everything maybe he'll stay calm and won't panic. He still thinks that all demons are killing machines." Kagome schooled.

The new grandma slowly started to come back. "I...I see h...hi Shippo." The fox jumped on her neck and gave her a welcome hug. Then turned to Souta who was still in a trance, no wonder this would be an awkward situation for anyone, he was the uncle of a boy that was in the same age as he was, and the fact that boy is a demon made it even weirder.

"Hey wanna be my friend?" asked the kitsune from Souta.

"Of course let's go play!" Souta replied and the two raced off towards the village. Kagome just smiled she never thought that the two kids would become friends that fast.

Mrs. Higurashi gazed at her daughter still not believing that Kagome also became a mother. /If things continue this way in a couple of hours she'll tell me that she really married Inuyasha./ the older mother really had enough surprises for a day but in the end her face also became happy even the old man would quickly become attached to a great-grandson like Shippo.


	3. When things really go wrong

**HalfDemons**

I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry guys that I update so late, but id had some ideas while writing this chapter and I had to rewrite almost the whole stuff again. Please read & review!

**Chapter :3 When things really go wrong**

A couple of days have passed since Kagome introduced Shippo to her mom and Souta, and of course after Kagome's mom found out how she can travel to the warring states era she didn't leave her daughter alone until that gave her a piece of the jewel. Of course after this she showed up every day to visit.

She moved along the dirt path leading towards village like every other day. When she got close, to the village she saw that all village men are equipped with weapons. She immediately quickened her steps and tried to find Kagome, but she only found Kaede. "Kaede, do you know where Kagome is?" the worried Mrs. Higurashi asked.

The old healer replied calmly "There's an unfriendly youkai nearby, she and Inuyasha are in the woods to take care of it." Of course Mrs. Higurashi became nervous, her daughter was out there with a dangerous demon nearby. She took a few steps backwards without saying any words her face showed everything, she turned around and started to run towards the forest to save her "little baby".

When Kaede noticed what's going on it was too late, she started to run after the scared mother but all she could do was yelling, "Hey stop are ye mad! Ye'll be only in the way!"

**In the forest**

"I can already smell him, he's not far ahead." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I can't detect any Shikon shards, so we won't have to worry about this one." Kagome replied in the same tone. (Yes the Shikon no Tama is STILL not complete.) The hanyous got even closer to the youkai, and stopped talking so they can surprise it. After a couple of minutes they where only a few of bushes away from the beast, it was an oversized spider, no big deal, for this duo, but deadly for normal humans.

Inuyasha signaled to Kagome that she should try to hit the spider with her arrows and if that should survive he'll take it down wit the Tetsusaiga. She took her bow from her shoulder and picked an arrow, she winded the bow then targeted the head of the youkai, and finally she let go. The glowing pink arrow flew directly towards the Spider, it looked like it's already over, then the giant started to move, and the arrow impacted on the ground, creating a large crater.

In the same second Kagome heard her mother calling her name. "MOM GET AWAY FROM HERE." she yelled, and ran after the youkai to stop it. Within seconds thespider got to Mrs. Higurashi, and knocked her to the ground, the spider was about to stab Mrs. Higurashi, when one of Kagome's arrows got him in the back. The monster turned towards her, she shot away another arrow, but this time the spider dodged it easily and made its way towards her.

Inuyasha got there just in time to see as the spider tried to run one of his feet into Kagome, he immediately charged the youkai, but that used two of his legs to block the Tetsusaiga. Only now did Inuyasha realize that this demon was one of the strongest kinds of spiders. All eight legs of it were like huge swords, and the demon used all of them like a master swordsman would use his weapon. He tried to get passed them but the demon just used another of his legs to stop the hanyou.

Meanwhile it continued with his attempts to kill Kagome, who somehow always made it to avoid the hit. Inuyasha charged the spider again only to get a hit in his side, lucky for him his kimono could wear off the attack. In the end the spider made it to trap Kagome between two of his legs Inuyasha charged again only to get repelled. The youkai got his mouth closer, to Kagome to kill her...

Kagome started to loose control, her blood rushed into her eyes, and her face also changed. She grabbed the two legs that held her there and stared to squeeze them, not much later both broke, the spider jumped back, and tried to retreat. The girl attacked the youkai with all her might, her claws went through the spiders body shredding it into tiny pieces.

Sango and Miroku arrived just after the battle was finished. The youkai was dead, but Kagome was still in her youkai form, her eyes where red, and she gave out loud growls every now and then. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to rush to her daughter, but Sango stood in her way. "You can't go to her she could hurt you!"

"Why should she, I'm her mother!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back, and tried to get passed the huntress.

This time Miroku grabbed her arm not letting go. "You can't help her, she needs to calm down first, and she doesn't even know what she's doing when in this state, so you better keep away for some time."

"But... I... I can't..." the worried mother had no time to respond, Sango snatched her up, jumped on Kiara's back and the cat took off leaving the area.

Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing Kagome in this state any more, now he knew how he looked as a full demon and he knew how Kagome is going to feel after she came back to reality, and the sooner she does that the better. He took a few steps towards her, she turned to him and growled again, but Inuyasha saw a tiny change in her emotions, he went closer and Kagome jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

Her boiling blood stated to calm down her growls, and her embrace became gentler she was coming back to reality. Then Inuyasha heard her say what he always wanted to hear, it where only a few words, but it meant the fulfillment of his dream. He heard a growly, "I love you." Just after she said out those words she started to cry, and tried to snuggle closer to Inuyasha. Kagome, The half-demon was back.

"It was horrible... –hiccough- ...I couldn't control my hands I could only watch I could have hurt someone even my mom. I...I..." by now Inuyasha had enough of her whining he gently placed one of his hands on her mouth to make her stop.

"I know, please stop crying I hate it when you cry." he took his hand off of her mouth, and tilted her chin up, so she would look into his eyes. "I have some things to do, so I won't be around for a few days, but I want you to know something?" the hanyou paused for a couple of seconds, "Kagome I love you too!"

Kagome's face became horrid "You... you heard that?"

Inuyasha leaned closer "I did." With that he gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be back soon don't worry." After saying this he turned to Miroku. "Monk! Take good care of her... and if you grope her only once you won't live long enough to regret it."

"Hey you know I never would do something like that!" Miroku replied.

"Tell someone who believes!" was Inuyasha's firm answer. He planted another kiss on Kagome's lips and left. She could barely digest what just happened andstood there for several minutes looking at the place where the Hanyou disappeared.

**Outside Toutousai's forge**

Inuyasha made his way between the lava streams, running as fast as he could because of the heat. He slowed down when he got close to the forge, and entered, in the same moment he got almost got fried by a firebrand. "Do that again you fucking jerk and die!" he yelled at the owner of the forge who came out of one of the rooms with a half fried fish in his hand.

"Its about time that you've come the Tetsusaiga is probably in a poor condition." he said, and continued to fry the fish, while almost burning down Inuyasha's head.

"I came here because I need you to forge a sword for Kagome, you freak!"

"For Kagome? I thought she prefers bows." Toutousai asked in his usual tone.

"She need's it to keep her blood in line!" Inuyasha responded he was really close to get rid of the smith but luckily for that he need him alive.

"Why? I thought she's a human?"

"Well! Now she's a hanyou! NOW! Can you make the dam thing for her or not?"

"First I need some raw material and..."

"Huh... I know I know" with that the hanyou opened his mouth and Toutousai examined his teeth.

"Hhmm I think I need both of your fangs and two other teeth." The smith got out two forcipes out of an old trunk and inspected Inuyasha's weaponry. First he pulled out Inuyasha's two fangs, then one of his teeth, then he "accidentally" grabbed more teeth at the same time, he got the other forceps close to his mouth.

Toutousai examined Inuyasha's teeth one more time before raiding his mouth, ripping out almost every single tooth within seconds.

When Inuyasha finally got his mouth shut, it didn't took long before he opened it again to curse, and of course Toutousai attacked him again. After loosing a couple more of his precious biters, Inuyasha, covered his potato-trap with both hands and started to curse from behind them. "You old fucking rotten ass, if I won't need you to make that dammed sword I would kill you right this instant, you... (CENSORED) ... and if... (CENSORED)..."

**A couple days later**

Miroku and Sango where sitting on the grass outside the village, they where watching Kagome with concern she acted completely different since Inuyasha left. They often found her daydreaming in a tree and her style also changed, she was acting almost like the other hanyou, except when it came to Shippo, she spent more time with him then ever, she was also afraid that she could loose the control over her blood again, and this time there would be no Inuyasha around to calm her down.

"I has beenfive days by now that Inuyasha left, and Kagome is suffering can't we do anything about it?" Sango asked from the monk next to her.

"We have to wait until Inuyasha gets back then she'll turn back to her normal self, till that we can't do anything else then trying to give her some company."

"But where did he run off anyway?"

"He's probably at Toutousai's, and waits for her sword to be made."

"And he didn't come back because Toutousai made a full dental removal on him!" Sango replied while trying to imagine Inuyasha without his fangs. She chuckled at the thought and decided to try talking to Kagome again. She stood up. (BAAD move!)

Miroku's eyes quickly focused on her rear and his wandering hand started to get closer. /No! Bad hand bad, must... not... grope.../ He tried to stop his wandering hand using his other one but as it got close, that one also started to approach the unsuspecting woman /...bad hands bad handsss... Ohh JEAHhhhhhhhhh.../ Since the Kazaana dissolved from Miroku's hand, Sango was having double trouble, and now she was responding with both of her fists.

While she was beating the life out of the monk, Kagome heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Inuyasha as he raced towards her and her face brightened up.

She jumped from the tree and started to run towards him, when they got close Inuyasha slowed down, but Kagome didn't she launched herself into his chest, and brought him down to the ground. "What's wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha yelled before getting up.

"I'm just happy that your back!" Kagome responded.

"Fine, but you don't need to tackle me like that! Here!" Inuyasha tossed a piece of cloth to her, she didn't even fuss around to get on her feetshe stayed on the ground and started to unravel the cloth to reveal a beautiful dagger.

"You shouldn't have!" Kagome said smiling at him.

"You need something to keep your blood in line, and I just got that thing for you." Inuyasha gazed at the ground between them with his face becoming red. "So Kagome what happened in the last few days." He asked, the girl immediately jumped on her feet and got her arms around him to hug him tightly. It was clear that something went wrong Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her "What happened?" he asked.

Suddenly her hold became even tighter "I can't go home anymore!" she whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha started to feel awful sorry for her now she was in the same situation as he was she has also lost her family. "Why what happened?" he asked again.

"Well a day after you've left..."

**Flashback**

Kagome just climbed out of the Bone eater well in her own time with Shippo on her back. As they reached the edge of the well the kid jumped down from her back, and Kagome turned to him to give him some tips on how to handle the old man. "Now Shippo try to keep yourself in control your great-grandpa is probably going to flip out when he hears the news. And don't do anything demonic, no fox-fire, and no illusions allright? "

"Ok mom!" the Kitsune replied happily.

They just left the wellhouse when they heard a huge scream from inside of the house "THERE ARE DEMONS NEARBY!" a couple of sounds could be heard and only seconds later the door of the Higurashi home flew open and Kagome's grandfather charged out, equipped with wards, wands, and some other stuff. "Leave my home demon or I'll destroy you." yelled the old man at the kitsune cub.

"Calm down grandpa he's harmless!" Kagome said as she stepped before Shippo to defend him.

"Get out of the way he's a dangerous demon!"

"He's also my son!" Kagome yelled back.

"You bastard how dare you control the mind of my granddaughter." The old mad yelled at Shippo again.

"He isn't controlling my mind just stay calm and listen to us."

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi rushed out on the door and they tried to take the "demon exterminator" stuff away from the man with not much success.

"You filthy demon how dare you control my loved ones."

Kagome's face turned utterly sad she lowered her head and started to talk with her voice slowly stating to fail. "So that's how you think of us we're just killing machines, PESTS!"

"Don't make her do that you fiend!"

"He isn't controlling me." snapped Kagome she lifted the hair from her ears so they can stand up like usual, her grandfather stared at them then he looked at her hands and realized that she had claws instead of nails he hoped that this is just some trick and looked at the demon detector in his hand, and that tolled him what he couldn't accept.

"You...you are..."

"Yes I'm a hanyou." Kagome finished her grandfather slowly reached for his wards, he pulled out one of them. Kagome's mind was yelling /Don't do it please don't throw the ward./ but he did, she tore it apart grabbed Shippo and fled through the well.

She jumped out of the well on the other side and sat down on the small acre around the bone eater and stared at the ground. She wanted to cry but she tried to look ok so Shippo won't get worried.

"Mom did I do something wrong?" he asked from her.

"No, go to Kaede's hut I'll come after you after a couple of minutes." she replied. The Kitsune placed a quick kiss on her cheek and raced off. Kagome just drifted away in her thoughts when she heard that someone is climbing out of the well. She looked back and saw her mother as she climbed over the edge of the Bone eater.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped closer to her daughter but that backed away "Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"Its ok. I should have known better then trying to tell this to grandpa."

"I'll talk to him don't worry he'll be begging you to forgive him."

"You don't have to..." started Kagome "I asked this from myself many times, now I know, I no longer belong into the modern era..." Kagome jumped to Mrs. Higurashi and wrapped her arms around her mother. "...don't worry I'll be happy here. Farewell mom! Tell Souta that I love him, and take care of Buyo." Kagome jumped to the side of the well and threw her mother into it.

When Mrs. Higurashi arrived on the other side she tried to go back, but she couldn't after a couple of tries it finally sunk in, Kagome had taken her Shikon shard.

**End Flashback**

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap by the time she finished her story, she was fighting with her tears again. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to them trying to give at least some comfort for her. "So that is why you where like this in the last few days." The monk said. Kagome only gave a small nod to answer.

Sango was concerned about something else "But why didn't Shippo tell us anything about this?"

Kagome sighed before responding, "I asked him to stay quiet... Do you guys mind if I go on a walk?" She stood up, and not much later Inuyasha also did.

"Can I give you some company?"

Kagome sighed again. "All right." She embraced one of Inuyasha's arms and the two left the group, as they where leaving Miroku saw as Kagome leaned her head on the other hanyou's shoulder. /Why can't I get Sango to be like this to me/ the perverted monk asked from himself.

To be continued...


	4. Your new family

**HalfDemons **

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter :4 Your New family**

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap by the time she finished her story, she was fighting with her tears again. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to them trying to give at least some comfort for her. "So that is why you where like this in the last few days." The monk said. Kagome only gave a small nod to answer.

Sango was concerned about something else "But why didn't Shippo tell us anything about this?"

Kagome sighed before responding, "I asked him to stay quiet... Do you guys mind if I go on a walk?" She stood up, and not much later Inuyasha also did.

"Can I give you some company?"

Kagome sighed again. "All right." She embraced one of Inuyasha's arms and the two left the group, as they where leaving Miroku saw as Kagome leaned her head on the other hanyou's shoulder. /Why can't I get Sango to be like this to me/ the perverted monk asked.

After a few minutes they where walking together deep in the forest she was still holding his arm in a gentle hug. Inuyasha looked down on her with a guilty face "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry for what?" she asked with a questionable face.

"Do you remember when Kaede turned you into a hanyou? I've been happy about it. I newer thought that something like this can happen to you."

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault." She took her dagger into her hand and started to inspect it more carefully. It had a golden hilt that was decorated with gems, and the grip of it was wrapped in a strip of leather. She pulled the weapon out of its sheath and touched the blade. /Something is not right here, it feels just like the Tetsusaiga. Wait a sec... That means/

"Inuyasha open your mouth!" the hanyou shook his head. "Why won't you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't wanna that's all."

"Open it!"

"Make me!" This was almost like a password for Kagome, she knew the way into his mouth. She stepped in front of Inuyasha and stood on her tiptoes, so she can reach his mouth. Inuyasha's eyes flew open when Kagome captured his lips, but soon he relaxed and retuned the kiss. Her tongue searched Inuyasha's mouth and found out what she already suspected.

"My dagger... Toutousai made it from your fangs!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" He answered before he leaned back to kiss her again.

After a couple of minutes she broke off. "Inuyasha can I ask you question?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"What would that be?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Now it was Inuyasha's time to blush "Why?"

"I'm lonely! I want to be close to someone!"

"You miss your family!" Kagome nodded, Inuyasha started to yell "Hey wench don't you realize that you have a family right here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, still unsure of what he meant.

"Huh... I'll tell you everything but please don't laugh."

"Ok."

"You guys are like family to me, so why can't we be a family to you!" Kagome gasped when she heard his statement. "You see I've been mostly alone until I met you and the others, and you have been the only ones who had ever been nice towards me."

"And what relatives are we to you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Sango and Miroku are just like a sister and brother, Kaede is like a grandmother, and Shippo... well he is like a son to me even if a don't really show it."

"And what am I to you?" Kagome asked her slight blush turned deep crimson.

"Well... you are like... a... Feh you know!" With that he raced off, leaving her behind. Now Kagome felt her head burning, even her eras felt bright red from this thought.

That evening in Kaede's hut

"Mommy, mommy please tell me what happened in the forest!" Shippo squalled to the embarrassed Kagome.

"No!" she replied.

"Why won't you?"

"Because she doesn't wants to, that why!" Inuyasha yelled at the kid after finally having enough of his whining. To make it more clear he also gave the kitsune a blow on the head.

"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Shippo alone?" the kid Jumped up into the lap of his mother.

"What's wrong I only made him stop!"

"But not the proper way! Could you try to be nice to him?"

"Feh, only the weak ones are nice!"

"Really? Do you mean that I'm weak because I lo..." she looked around in the room to see that everyone is looking at her "...like you?" she finished. Her face showed enough for him to know what to expect.

"No I didn't mean it..."

"Sit boy!"

Miroku, Sango and Kaede where smiling at the usual scenery, Kagome stood up. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." With that she went to her room with Shippo on her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha started to get up from the wooden floor. "This time I really pissed her off."

Miroku gave him a curious look "What are you talking about? She only said sit a single time."

"In the afternoon she asked me if she could sleep with me in my tree."

"Tough luck Inuyasha if you have just a little more control you could have..."

"Miroku you're a biggest pervert I've ever met..."Sango took another sip of her tee and laid her cup on the table "...Kiara give him a bath in the river! He needs to cool off!" A few seconds later they heard a loud splash from the river, and they also heard a certain monk calling for help, but noone moved to his assistance.

Inuyasha just ignored him and turned to the others. "Huntress, Hag, I need your help!" Sango and Kaede couldn't believe their ears, it was really not usual for Inuyasha to ask for help. "I think you already know what happened to Kagome, she wants to see her family again but we can't make her go through the well, so we have to find a way to get her family here."

Sango's face turned sad and she started to inform Inuyasha "Getting them here will be also a problem. You know that Kagome took all of our shards so we can't go back to her time and give one to her family." From the background Miroku's cries could be still heard.

"So she took yours also! Then we'll just have to steal a part from her shard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaede almost started to laugh at Inuyasha's statement "In that case I better start gathering herbs. Ye see it was hard enough to steel a shard from her when she was a human because she immediately realized if someone touched the jewel. But now that she became a Hanyou she can smell your attempt before you even get close."

"Inuyasha I think you're on your own in this matter. Only you can get close to the jewel without her getting suspicious." After saying this Sango walked to the door, and admired the sight of the river, and the sight as Kiara threw the soaked pervert back into it.

"Ok Kiara I think he had enough you can come back in!"

The fire-cat transformed to her small state and ran back into the hut to continue her (is the cat a he or a she I don't really know so if someone knows than please inform me.) beautysleep. Soon the really wet monk also joined the group, and sat down on the floor next to the fire.

"What where you talking of while I had my "bath"!" he asked after recognizing that everyone was thinking about something.

"We're trying to find a way to steal a part of the Shikon no Tama from Kagome." Kaede answered before drifting back into her thoughts.

"You know I could help you with that."

Inuyasha looked up and saw a lecherous grin on Miroku's face. "How can you?"

"I have an idea!" he said out and soon regretted it

The two humans and the hanyou immediately stared at him waiting for the probably not perverted thing that he meant. "Come on spill it!" growled Inuyasha.

**Silence**

"Were waiting Miroku." Kaede hastened, while she started to prepare some herbs for his coming bumps.

"Nothing guys It was really nothing." He said, and started to scoot towards the door only to be stopped by and oversized boomerang.

Camera shows the exit of Kaede's hut from outside WHAM BANG "No... No... Inuyasha I didn't mean to..." CRAACK

A couple of minutes later

A not really good looking Miroku was decorating the floor when Inuyasha finally calmed down, Sango only gave him three bumps this time /He didn't say it out loud, so why should I kill him./ she thought. It was completely different for Inuyasha he could kill someone who even thought of groping his precious Kagome. "I'm going to sleep." he announced and headed towards Kagome's room.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and made his way towards the girl that was sleeping on the bed with a kitsune clutching to her right arm. He looked at her for some time (for an hour or so) before he recognized that he could easily steel a small shard or two. He pulled down the blanket to her waist, and saw that the jewel shard was hanging on the line in her neck where it usually did, luckily she was wearing her pajamas, otherwise he would be risking some of his inner organs with this action. He slowly moved his hand closer to the jewel, and was about to break down a small part of the Shikon, when she gave him slap with so much power that the wall gave him the second.

After making sure that his jaw was still in the right place Inuyasha took a closer look on the girl but saw that she was still asleep. /Huh antipervert reflexes! Hope she won't have them after becoming my mate. I don't want to get one in the face every time I hug her in her sleep... Wait a sec what am I thinking here./ He shook his head to forget everything and moved his hand towards the shard again, this time her free arm took hold of it.

/I think these are more like shard protecting reflexes... oh well better luck next time./ he grunted and tugged Kagome back in, before settling down on the floor to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Kaede entered the room to wake the demons up, but she really didn't expect what she saw. Inuyasha was lying on the floor like a red and silver furball, Kagome curled up right next to him with her head resting on his back, and Shippo was sleeping right on top of her. "How cute I just don't have the heart to disturb them." She said and saw as one of Inuyasha's ears perked signaling that she should get the hell out of there before he gets the idea to sharpen his claws on her. She quickly turned around and left, it's not a good idea to test the hanyou's patience in this matter.

He snuggled to the two sleeping bodies on him. /This feels so good, I could lie here all day. With them, but specially with my dear ma... Whoa boy she's not you mate! ./

/But you could change that! ./ he heard a voice speaking in his head.

/No she only wants to turn back into a human so she can live in her own time./

/Are you stupid she only wants to see her friends and family, don't you remember how she reacted when she saw you yesterday, she loves you./ the voice spoke again.

/She was only glad that she got something to keep her demon blood in line./

/Then why did she ask if she could sleep in your tree/

/Feh.../

/Feh.../ With that he ended his conversation with his other side, he turned around under her so he could see Kagome's face, he looked at her ears and started to rub them, soon she started to yawn and stretch, she opened her eyes, and placed Shippo on the floor after that snuggled closer to him.

"Morning Kagome how did you sleep?" he said while continuing to rub her ears.

"Great!" she answered. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you try to steal a part of my Shikon jewel?" she asked.

Now Inuyasha felt another couple of sits coming, and got his hand away from her ears. "How did you know?"

"I felt your scent on it when I woke up in the night."

Inuyasha sighed before starting to tell the truth, maybe she won't sit him that badly if he tells everything "I wanted to bring your family here so they can apologize."

"Forget it Inuyasha I told my mother that I won't go back."

"I said I'll bring them here! Just give me a dammed shard, I hate it when you're sad!"

"I'll get over it just give me some time."

"You know what let's have a deal. I'll ask Sango to leave a shard at your shrine without telling anything to them, if they don't come to visit you after they find the shard I'll bring it back and we'll forget about them. Ok?"

"No Inuyasha. Let it be they hate me. It has no use to try."

"Come on wench, this isn't you! You never give up like this! Now..." Inuyasha smelt tears starting to flow from her eyes, and stopped. She took him in an embrace, and started to weep into his chest. "It's all right Kagome don't cry please don't cry. Just forget what I said."

Well so much for this chapter. Hope you'll like it. The next one should be up in about two weeks; my teachers reached a new level in creating "school" zombies, and I'm still fighting for a place in the university so I'm in quite busy. If you have any requests or ideas for the fic, you know my e-mail, and that button below is always there.


	5. The hunter and

Half Demons 

I don't own Inuyasha

First of all I want to thank you for reviewing for my question about Kiara, I got a review from InfinityMiko that says that I'm right and another from ILoveMalik that says that the cat is a he, so I guess this is something that only Lady Rumiko knows. This is one of the "I Can see the light at the end of the tunnel... but why is it tooting?" situations.

Dragon Man 180: Well I think any people could react this way after such blows, you see Kagome never really wanted to become a hanyou but this wasn't a that big deal for her, then she lost her control over her blood, and when her grandpa attacked her with one of his wards it all became too much for her. (Not permanent state, she'll soon be back to normal)

Chapter: 5 The hunter and... 

A week has passed and Inuyasha still had no luck in stealing a piece of Kagome's jewel, and if he wouldn't be a hanyou his face would be full of scars and bruises from the many sits by this time. Miroku looked even worse, he tried to steal the jewel but he also groped Kagome while he was at it, and Inuyasha found out... Luckily for the monk Inuyasha only broke one of his arms.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku where sitting on a cot in Kaede's hut and where thinking about a new way to get the Shikon, but they were slowly running out of ideas,

"Well we won't get that jewel from her that's for sure." Miroku said.

"Feh! Keep trying!"

"Don't you realize that Kaede was right it's impossible to steal the jewel from Lady Kagome?"

"Well not the way you tried it!" the hanyou answered.

"You could have avoided to brake my arm, and as long as I know you didn't had much luck yourself. Sango told me about your little experience at the hot springs."

Flashback

Kagome decided to do one of her favorite free time activities, and this time Sango decided to go with her. They both were enjoying the warm liquid and unknown to them, Inuyasha was looking for firewood in the forest, he somehow heard that the two girls where taking a bath. /Maybe she put the jewel down./ He sneaked closer to them and saw the two talking in the water.

"So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome do you think I'm blind? He admitted his love to you, and has been comforting you as good he can, why don't you just let him take the jewel, maybe your grandpa is sorry by now."

"He can be sorry for the rest of his life if he wants I won't go back!"

The other hanyou peered out from behind the bushes but the sight made him forget about his original attempt. /I'm not Miroku I'm not interested I'm not interested.../ he said over and over again but he is a male after all, and of course after a couple of seconds his will broke and he was openly staring at Kagome.

Sango just wanted to answer when Kagome signaled her to stay silent and started to sniff. "What is it?" Sango asked.

"I thought I heard someone in the bushes?"

Sango turned to the cat demon that was on guard to keep away a certain perverted monk, who was believed to be very close. "Kiara could you check..."

"No need for that Sango, it was just my imagination."

"But I think it would be better to check it out."

"No need I thought I heard Inuyasha, but I don't think he would do something like that. But if I would find out that he has been peeping on us I'll SIT (The half-demon met the dirt under him.) him to his grave. At the same time she heard the silent thud from the bushes, and knew who was there.

"Well ok. I had enough I'll dry off and head for the village." Sango informed her friend.

"Just SIT down." (Inuyasha also did that, he sat on his FACE.)

"Why?"

"Just SIT WHAM down, and enjoy the SIT-ing WHAM show. Because suddenly this word has become so nice to me I think I'm going to say SIT WHAM..."

In the shrub Inuyasha finally realized that she knew that he was there. /I'm dead!/ He thought and tried to get of the ground to get away from there.

"...more because this SIT WHAM word became so nice to me SIT WHAM SIT WHAM..."

End Flashback

"Arrhh... doesn't that dammed wench realize that I only want to make her happy she almost broke my back." Inuyasha said with more then a little anger in his voice.

"You know there would be more than one way to make her happy."

"Yeah and what?"

"Why don't you make her your mate, and she would have a family in this time, and if you are..."

Inuyasha began to growl and Miroku stopped in mid sentence "Another word and I'll also break your other arm got it?" Then they saw as Kagome ran in with an injured Shippo in her hands.

"What the hell happened?" Miroku yelled at her.

"No tome for explaining I'll be right back!" With that she ran back out, to find Kaede.

Shippo's eyes flared open for a couple seconds "Mommy don't go outside there is a youkai exterminator who..." the kitsune couldn't finish because he became unconscious again.

"Monk look after him I'll go and help Kagome." With that said Inuyasha also raced off towards the forest to find the village healer. Meanwhile Kagome had luck... in finding the demon hunter that attacked Shippo.

"Finally one of the two cruel dog demons." He jelled at her and got his mask on.

"So you did it!"

"Looks like you liked that little fox. Don't worry you'll soon join him." He threw some kind of powder at her. Kagome's nose almost exploded from the scent of the powder, and she started to cough. The man attacked him with his katana she jumped away just in time to avoid getting caught. Then the man threw another of his powder balls at her, this time it was even worse, her senses where confused the only thing that she thought to be good was to run back to the village, maybe Inuyasha can help her.

Inuyasha got back to the village with Kaede when he smelt Kagome approaching he could smell her fear, and blood he clutched the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and started to run towards the smell. Soon he met Kagome. Her senses where in complete disorder, and she had a cut on her left shoulder. "Who did this?" he asked. She stood there in front of him, not even moving. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" he yelled while shaking her.

Kagome's confused mind snapped back to reality. "There's a youkai exterminator in the near, he was the one to hurt Shippo!" This was all what Inuyasha wanted to know. He pulled his outer kimono over his nose and unsheathed his sword and that came to life, the exterminator ran out of the woods in time to see this.

"So you ran to your mate it won't help you!" he saw that Inuyasha was protected against his powder balls so he pulled out some seeds from one if his pockets and threw them to the ground, Inuyasha was only a couple of feet away of the exterminator when something tied him to the ground when he looked down he saw that some sort of plants where holding him there. He tried to rip them apart but they where too strong for him.

Kagome wanted to help and ran to him, but some of these plants grew around her legs trapping her. The man smiled. "You two must really love each other don't worry I'll make it fast." He got out a bow, and some arrows, he shot an arrow at Kagome, but Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to defend her, as and answer the exterminator threw more of the seeds to the ground and those grew around Inuyasha holding him completely still so he won't be able to help her next time. Kagome tried to cut herself free with her dagger, but the plants where even to strong for the Tetsusaiga, then Inuyasha had an idea.

"Kagome use your dagger! Toutousai told me that it's similar to the Tetsusaiga, he also said that if you learn to use it properly you'll never run out of arrows again!"

Kagome didn't really understand, what he meant but she had no other idea what could help them, and prayed that it really works, and to her surprise the dagger started to glow and changed into a bow with the daggers blade standing out on it's top. The only thing that she didn't quite understand what he meant with never to run out of arrows, but she did the best thing she could think of. She winded the bow up, and an arrow appeared in it ready to shoot away. Kagome placed some of her spiritual powers into it and fired.

The exterminator barely had time to jump out of the arrows way, which destroyed a nearby tree. Kagome was also surprised that the shot was so powerful, she only gave the arrow enough energy to kill the hunter, but if she had hit the guy with it not even ashes would be left out of him. The hunter had seen enough and started to run. She aimed again and took even less power, but the human avoided the hit again by falling on his stomach. He got up again and continued to run like wild while Kagome reloaded her bow. Inuyasha realized that the plants that are holding them are getting weaker as the man goes further away; he gathered all his strength to break free. After ha was done with that it where only mere seconds before he had the hunter.

"Now you fucking moron prepare to die!" Inuyasha was about to slice the man apart when Sango's voice interrupted.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" she yelled while running towards them.

"Feh this guy is dead!" Inuyasha made his claws ready to kill.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" he met the dirt under him.

"What was that for we..."he stopped just in time "... and how did you get free? Those veins where still strong when I pulled free!" he stood up, looking for the hunter who probably was out of sight by now, but to his surprise he was still standing next to him staring a Sango.

"Do you think that these are only for decoration?" Kagome answered and held her hand in front of his face to show him her claws, then she turned to Sango. "Do you know him?" she asked, while pointing to the exterminator that was standing next to Inuyasha.

"Horikawa? Is that you?" Sango continued to stare at the other exterminator, she didn't even look at her friend.

"Sango you're... I thought you died!" he answered.

"Why did you attack my friends?" she asked.

"Your friends! They where the ones who destroyed our village!"

The two hanyou's shot glances at each other, Kagome sighed and turned to the hunter. "And the one who told you that was wearing a white baboon pelt right?"

The hunter turned to her with a shocked face "How do you know?"

"Let's just say we had some trouble with a certain demon."

Minutes later in front of Kaede's hut

Miroku heard what the hunter tolled his friends and his jaw dropped to the ground "A man in a white pelt, told you that our two hanyous where the ones who destroyed the exterminators village! But the only one who would do that was..." the monk couldn't finish.

Inuyasha just nodded to signal that he agrees.

"But that's impossible I've seen it with my own eyes that Naraku disappeared in Miroku's air-rip" Sango exclaimed still not believing that the demon lord is still alive.

"No his name was Naruse. He told me that he's also looking for the two hanyous to avenge his father!" the hunter answered.

Inuyasha growled at this sentence "Great looks like that fucking ass Naraku made copies of himself before he attacked us."

Kagome heard noises from inside of the hut, she turned around to see Shippo running towards her, he jumped onto her shoulder and started to hiss at the hunter.

The man remained calm and patted Shippo on the head "Don't worry little hanyou I won't hurt your parents it was only a misunderstanding." Kagome immediately turned red, but Inuyasha didn't.

"It was ONLY A MISUNDERSTANDING you almost killed us!" he yelled at him. He grabbed the exterminator by the shirt, and started to shake him, the man responded by throwing a powder ball at him. Kagome jumped away with Shippo in her hands to avoid the strong scent of the weapon.

Exterminator, and hanyou where about to fight again, when both got a huge blow on the head from Kaede. "If ye two want to fight do it outside of the village, but not here! So who is this new man here?"

"He's from my village, his name is Horikawa." Sango exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry again hanyous I didn't mean it that way I just wanted to avenge my friends and family." Horikawa apologized.

"It's ok my name is Kagome, the little kitsune is Shippo the old lady is Kaede, the perverted monk who is just about to grab Sango's butt is called Miroku..." the monk got trashed in seconds "...and the hanyou on your left is Inuyasha."

"Do you mind if I stay for some time?" Horikawa asked.

It was already late in the evening but Inuyasha couldn't sleep he could still smell the unpleasant scent of Horikawa's powder balls and in the end he decided to take a bath. He threw his clothes into the hot spring and jumped head on into the water. There was a large boulder in the middle of the spring and he started to swim towards it.

Unknown to him on the other side Kagome was relaxing in the water. She heard someone jumping into the water and stood up to investigate, she walked to the other side of the spring, Inuyasha heard someone coming and looked in the direction of the sound, the water completely washed away all scents so he didn't knew who was coming.

Kagome stepped into Inuyasha's view, both turned away with crimson faces. After minutes of deadly silence Inuyasha spoke up. "Um... sorry I didn't knew that you where here!"

"It's ok I should have tolled someone that I'm coming here to take a bath. Inuyasha... I never really thanked you for saving my life."

"Feh! I haven't got sited all those times to tell your family that you're dead did I?"

"I guess not. Err... could you pass me my towel?"

Inuyasha got the cloth from the shore of the spring, and gave it to Kagome who immediately wrapped it around her body. Meanwhile Inuyasha's brain was on overdrive /Come on this is the perfect place to ask her, nobody is around, to disturb you, say it they're just rotten words what's so bad about it.../

She stood up and wanted to get out of the spring, and this got Inuyasha back to reality. "Kagome wait!" she turned around to look at him.

"What's on your mind?"

/Great move kid what'll you say now?/ "Um... Well... Kagome you see... I have been thinking about something lately..."

"And?"

"Well... I think you know that I love you... and since you admitted your feelings I also know that you love me... soo..." Inuyasha gulped before continuing "Kagome may I mark you?" Kagome stared at him for a few seconds not really knowing what he meant.

"Err... Inuyasha what does that mean?" she asked.

Inuyasha's voice started to flutter, but he started to exclaim the whole thing to her. "Well... you see when a youkai thinks that he has found his life mate but thinks that she's not ready to become (guess who is the one not ready) his mate then he marks her on the neck so every other youkai knows that she belongs to him but it's not like the claming mark that stays for her entire life this mark will go away after a few months."

"So this is some kind of an engagement between demons?" She asked. Inuyasha only nodded he has lost his voice after explaining everything to her. She stood in front of him for a couple of seconds, then she turned around, tilted her head to the side, and brushed her hair away from her neck. Inuyasha stared at her not knowing what she meant with this. Then she turned her head halfway back. "Come on Inuyasha I won't stand here all night waiting for you!"

His body started to shake he stepped closer to Kagome and embraced her to hold her still. "Sorry this is going to hurt a little bit."

He lowered one of his fangs to her skin, he gently bit it, he smiled, when he felt her blood and removed his fang, he licked the wound to stop the bleeding. She could feel a slight sting when his fangs ran through the skin, but she felt more happiness then pain. After he was done she turned around to return his clasp.

After some time he let got of her. "Kagome I think we should get dressed and go back the others."

She cuddled to his chest "Can't we stay like this for a few more minutes?"

"I think if we stay for a "few more minutes" then we'll be standing here for the rest of the night." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"I guess. Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"


	6. Miroku and No more groping or is the guy...

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for reviewing. Sorry if I made some mistakes but you know nobody is perfect, and the ---- word processor on my plant makes things even more difficult.

Kyd Fizziks: Horikawa is a survivor from the exterminator village and a good friend of Sango.

Chapter:6 Miroku and no more groping? (Is the guy ill?) 

Next morning: Kagome stepped out on the door of her room, one of her legs touched the soft fabric of Inuyasha's Kimono. "Baka why didn't you ask to come in!" she whispered, she sat down next to him, and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha didn't move an inch however after a few seconds she heard a purr from his chest, she started to chuckle, Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Are you sure that we are Inu hanyous?"

Inuyasha opened his other eye and gave her a confused look "Of course what else should we be?"

"You're purring like a kitten!" she exclaimed.

"That's a low growl!"

"Whatever you say dear." she answered with a huge smile on her face. To her surprise Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and lowered his face to hers. Kagome's face immediately turned red.

This time Inuyasha started to chuckle "I just want a good morning kiss what's so embarrassing about that?"

"I'm not embarrassed I just need to get used to this side of you."

"Well then lets speed up that!" he leaned closer and was about to kiss her when he heard Shippo launching out of bed. /Oh no not NOW!/ his mind shouted.

The door of Kagome's room was fully open and the Kitsune saw everything. But his eyes focused on the mark on Kagome's neck. He ran to his mother and started to inspect the mark. Then he turned to Inuyasha and opened the older hanyous mouth to inspect his fangs. Inuyasha was about to clobber the kid but when he looked at Kagome he couldn't bring up the courage.

Finally Shippo let Inuyasha's mouth go. He jumped on the floor next to them and started to look at Kagome, then he turned his gaze to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome, he looked at Inuyasha again and back and so on. He did it faster and faster, while his grin became bigger. The faces of the two hanyous became horrid. "Please Shippo don't!" they both whined invalid.

"WEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO HAVE A DADDY!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A DADDY!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A DADDY!!!" he yelled over and over, while jumping up and down. Of course after a few seconds the whole village was awake, including the gang.

Miroku, Horikawa and Sango flew out of the two other rooms of the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha where still trying to make the kitsune stop, but after they saw the rest of the group they gave up, and prepared to exclaim things to them.

"Why is Shippo yelling like this?" Miroku asked from Sango with a confused look. He looked over to the embarrassed couple and was about to start one of his usual phrases when Shippo landed in his neck.

"YUPPIEEEE!!! MIROKU YOU KNOW WHAT!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A NEW DADDY!!!" he screamed into the monk's ear.

"I heard it Shippo, could you stop yelling my ears hurt." He growled back at the kitsune. The kid just ignored him and ran out of the hut to tell the news to all of his friends. "So you two what happened last night?" he said turning to the two hanyous.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha she saw, that the hanyou was not in a state to explain things to the others so she got started. "Well it's like this, last night Inuyasha asked me to be his fiancée."

This time there was nobody to stop Miroku "Good move Inuyasha I'll try to get you somewhere to live so you can..." this time something odd happened, Kagome was the one who gave the perverted monk a slap, and soon a red handprint appeared on Miroku's face.

Sango smiled at Kagome. "I'm so happy for you! Hope that you'll have lots of pups! Umm... looks like you two where in the middle of something when Shippo woke us up, so we'll talk about the details later." She pushed Miroku and Horikawa out of the hut; she shot one last happy glance at Kagome and also left.

"Well at least now they know it." Inuyasha said.

"Now were where we when we got interrupted?" she asked teasing.

"Here!" Inuyasha got his hands around her to pull her closer, and kissed her passionately. "My best wishes to ye two!" Kaede said to them while scaring the two out of their skins.

"What do you mean hag?" Inuyasha asked.

"I met Shippo on me way back he was screaming something about getting a new father. Ye don't need to be very clever to figure out that ye two got engaged."

"Should have known, I don't think he'll stop till the entire neighborhood knows about us." Kagome answered with an embarrassed face. "I'll be right back Inuyasha, I need to get dressed." She got up and gave her fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for her room.

"So where are ye going to live?" Kaede asked turning to the fireplace and beginning to make breakfast.

"Feh, We'll think of that later." Inuyasha answered, then he leaned closer to Kaede "Could we talk about it later when Kagome isn't around?"

"Good, I'll help you."

Much to Inuyasha's surprise Kagome left her room, dressed in a beige kimono. "Where are your old clothes?" he asked.

"It was the best I could get, you don't like it?"

Inuyasha let his eyes run up on Kagome's form; a smirk appeared on his face. "You look even better in this! I think your old clothes where a bit revealing for my taste."

Kagome just shook her head. "Typical! So Kaede what's for breakfast?"

Later

After eating Shippo got an urge need to take a bath, and dragged Kagome along. Of course Kaede arranged the whole thing so she can talk with Inuyasha. "So do ye have any idea where ye would like to build ye new housing?" she asked while starting to clean up the table.

"Since she likes to take baths I thought it would be nice of it would be close to a spring or the river."

"Maybe I can help ye with that, when I was younger I fell into a cleft, where I've been stuck for a hole night, and I found some water inside, if I remember correct the water was even heated."

Inuyasha's face brightened up. "Could you show me that place?"

"All right child follow me." Kaede answered and started to walk towards the place that she just meant.

Soon they got there the place wasn't even a hundred feet from the village but was still far enough so he can heave his piece, and Kagome can walk into town when she wants. The pit was between some trees so it was defended against lecherous eyes, and there was clearing nearby. Inuyasha jumped down into the pit, and started to search for water but couldn't find much of it.

"Some kind of spring hag! There's not enough water down here for an insect down in it." He yelled and punched a boulder. He continued to curse using some really spicy word combinations about miko's and village healers; he saw some cracks appearing on the rock in front of him, the next thing the hanyou could remember was water, lots of water.

Soon a soaked hanyou climbed out of a water filled pit. "You were right witch there is enough water down there, and it's warm too."

"Good to see ye satisfied. I have to take me leave I still have things to do ye know." She tuned around and left.

Inuyasha looked back at the water and started to grin. "And Kagome always says that my attitude always only causes trouble."

He got out of the spring and jumped into a nearby tree to dry off, while he was doing this he caught Miroku's scent, he really wasn't one who was known for eves dropping but when he felt some jealousy in the scent he couldn't resist.

Inuyasha followed the trace and soon found the monk who was hiding in the bushes not far from the place where Sango and Horikawa where talking.

"Eves dropping again! Are we?" Inuyasha asked while silently crawling under the bush.

"What are you talking of I'm only trying to sleep." The monk answered.

"Tell that someone else, I could smell your jealousy from a mile."

Sango & Horikawa

"So how did you survive the youkai assault?" Sango asked.

"Not much after you left. A man came and asked us to get rid of the youkais that were terrorizing his village, and I decided to take care of it. The job was easy, and I returned with a large payment after a week to find everything destroyed, at least some travelers where kind enough to lay everyone to rest."

"Looks like we just missed you. We were the one's who did that, those days where horrible, we found many destroyed villages, slowly we started to think that we were more like undertakers than shard hunters." Sango answered.

Miroku & Inuyasha

"What's wrong with you monk they aren't doing anything!" Inuyasha growled and started to get out of the shrub.

"You don't know everything."

"Feh who cares I have better things to do."

"Really? Well Inuyasha get this last evening I overheard something that Sango said while talking with Kagome. She said that the people in the exterminators village spoke of her and Horikawa as the perfect couple."

"Then I give you a little tip with women. Stop groping them maybe you'll have a chance at her!"

Inuyasha turned around again to leave, when Miroku pulled him back by his haori. "Can you help me with that?"

"Huh?"

"I'll do anything but please help me." The monk whined.

Inuyasha grinned, "Ok ok I'll help you now let go of me or I'll strangle you!"

"So what'll we do?" the monk asked.

"First of all you have to promise me to keep Kagome away from the house I'm building."

"Deal!" Miroku said.

"Well then second we have to find Kagome!"

Sango & Horikawa (What the guys didn't hear)

"So did you find some friends on your journeys?" Sango asked.

"More than you think, I even found a future wife but I can't settle down until that that bastard Naruse is alive, and you?"

"I think you already know them."

"No I'm not talking of friends did you find someone who you would marry?"

"Umm... well... you see..."

"Ok ok I take that as a yes, let me guess it's Miroku right?" Sango was too embarrassed to speak but she answered by nodding." (Ooops!)


	7. Returning

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! The ice on the streets is at least one inch thick and the last bus sighted left around three in the morning, so no school for me today! Hehehehe... First I would like to th... "Meooow!" (Let me in boss this slippery out here, I can't even go on girl hunt, everyone is inside!) door opening Ok cat move in! purring (Thanks boss!) door closing So where have I been before I got interrupted... oh yes I wanted to thank for all the reviews. Since I don't have nothing else to say on with the story!

Chapter:7 Returning 

After Inuyasha and Miroku found Kagome Inuyasha told her about Miroku's attempt to give up groping she agreed to help.

"So what do I have to do?" Kagome asked.

"Turn around." Inuyasha instructed, and she did as told. "Now lean forward."

"Why?" she asked but she leaned forward. Inuyasha didn't respond instead he turned to Miroku.

"So Miroku why don't you grope her?"

"Because you would kill me!" the monk answered while adjusting his bandaged hand.

"Good, because I'll do the same if you grope Sango, or any other girl!" then he turned back to Kagome "Ok you can stand back up."

After Kagome stood up she turned to Miroku. "Could you leave us alone for a couple of minutes?" The monk turned around to leave... and hid behind the bushes; he got comfy and prepared to watch one of his favorites shows when a rock hit him. "I said leave us alone and I definitely didn't ask you to spy on us!" she yelled. This time the monk really left.

Inuyasha started to grin, "Why did you send him away?"

Kagome gave him sweet smile she leaned close to his ear "Inuyasha." She said sweetly. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" After the magic of the prayer beads dissolved Inuyasha stood up leaving his face print in the dirt.

"What was that for woman?"

"For using me as a tool." she yelled at him, turned around and left in a huff.

End Flashback

It was already late in the evening Inuyasha slowly opened the door of Kagome's room and peered inside she was asleep with Shippo snuggled up right next her. /Darn it now I have to wake her up, but I have to tell her that I'm sorry./ he moved closer to the bed, and leaned over his fiancée. "Kagome... could you wake up for a minute?" She tuned over and continued sleeping. "Kagome please wake up!" He kissed her on the lips, and this woke her up.

"Inuyasha? What do you want?" she asked sleepily

"I just wanted to say sorry, for being such a jerk in the afternoon." Inuyasha said. Kagome got her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Inuyasha do you feel well?" she asked.

"Of course I feel fine what kind of a question is that?"

"You never say sorry no matter what you do!"

"Feh! You're my future mate! It's the least that I apologize after doing something like this."

/I could bet that someone had a few words to him! But who cares!/ Kagome thought. "Next time make sure that you don't need to apologize." she said smiling at him. He turned around to leave; she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Please stay!"

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Souta's birthday will be tomorrow."

"But Kagome..."

"I know that you wouldn't do anything bad. I just want to be close to you." She took on her puppy-dogface, Inuyasha turned his head away so he could stay strong, but when she started to whimper he couldn't help it any more and gave in.

"Ok I'll stay!" he spat out and she made room for him. After Inuyasha got under the blanket she snuggled to him with Shippo in her hands.

The kitsune clutched one of Inuyasha's arms, and cuddled against it. "My daddy!" he whispered in his sleep. Inuyasha started to blush.

"What's wrong dear?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha became even redder, he knocked on Shippo's head to find out if the kid was monkeying around, Shippo munched a few times, he snuggled closer to him then continued to sleep. "Looks like he's dreaming about us." Kagome remarked.

"Then let's join him mate!" after realizing what he said he immediately covered his mouth with his free hand. /Oh SHIIIT!/

Kagome giggled at his reaction. "I think you boys need to slow down a bit!" she giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good night "mate"!" she said teasing Inuyasha blushed again; he stared at her until she fell asleep before he decided to got to sleep.

A few hours later he awoke, and saw that Kagome is still asleep. /This is perfect let's get on with it I won't have such a good opportunity for some time./ He grabbed the jewel and broke down a small piece. Kagome awoke when she felt that Inuyasha touched the shard but she wasn't sure if she would interfere.

/Should I really? I mean I do wanna go home, but what if grandpa throws me out? I don't want to go through that again.../

Inuyasha wanted to get out of bed so he can give the shard to Kaede so she can hide it from Kagome, but he had Shippo stuck to his arm. The kid was a very sound sleeper but Kagome was holding him with one arm and she would probably awake when he tries to get up.

First Inuyasha tried peel Shippo off of his arm, but when he let go of the hand that he just pulled away it immediately went back to it's original place on Inuyasha's limb. He was fighting with the sleeping kitsune for about half an hour when Kagome decided to end it. She let go of Shippo but also stretched so he would think that she's still asleep. Inuyasha ran out of the room with the sleeping kitsune hanging on his arm. Not much later he returned, and got back in bed so she won't get suspicious.

It was already morning when they got interrupted Inuyasha's ear noticed a strange clanking sound that he heard before, he couldn't really find out whom it belonged to. Kagome's ear also heard it and she was also trying to figure it out. The sound was closing fast. Then Kagome remembered the clacking sound that she heard between the legs of the sword spider. "SHIT!!!" she yelled. And sat up in the bed. In the same moment Inuyasha also did that.

"A sword spider!!!" they both yelled and jumped out of the bed. Seconds later two huge legs sliced through the walls and destroyed the bed that they were sleeping in. Both grabbed their weapons Kagome immediately shot a couple of miko arrows in the spiders face, and Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to finish it up.

"Two in the same month I thought you said that these youkais are rare!" Kagome said.

"Maybe the other youkai was its mate!" Inuyasha said, while checking the rests of the beast.

"Maybe! They look all the same for me!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha suddenly started to sniff in the air, and she saw on his face that he didn't like the scent that he caught.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Naraku!" he yelled. A loud crash sounded from behind the door Inuyasha slammed it open, and ran to investigate with Kagome close behind. The doors of the other rooms where also open and everyone else was also staring at the remains of the main room of the hut (The roof was history), an unconscious Kaede was on the floor, and a perfect copy of Naraku was standing right next to her, with a Shikon shard in his hand.

"Morning to everyone I'm Naruse the son of Naraku If you don't mind I'll leave, but don't worry I'll leave some of my minions here so you can enjoy yourselves." With that said he leaped on a huge bird and that took him out of there.

Then Kagome and Inuyasha heard the clacking of swordlegs coming closer. "Curse those fucking bastards! EVERYBODY GET ON KIARA NOW!" he yelled. Kiara transformed and everyone scooted on her back, the cat demon took off and just in time Kaede's hut got destroyed only seconds later.

Kiara was flying away from the village; to the gang's relief the spiders followed them. Inuyasha wanted to look back at the spider youkais but something blocked his view "What the?" Only now did Inuyasha realize that a certain fox demon was still sleeping clutched to his right arm. "This can't be the squirt is SLEEPING!!!" he took Shippo from his arm started to shake him but that didn't even react.

Soon he gave up, and changed to plan B: He gave the kid a severe blow on the head, it worked Shippo slowly started to regain his conscious. "Morning! Where are we going?" he asked cheerfully.

"You mean running!" Inuyasha answered and showed the kid the youkais that where following them.

"I have a bad feeling this is way too easy!" Horikawa remarked searching for something on the sky.

Soon he got the answer, a huge demon that looked like an eagle attacked them, the only problem was that this demon had the size of a car, Kiara made it to avoid the hit but then a second came, the demon cat had seven people on board and had no way to get out of it's way.

When they got hit everyone fell of, Kiara made it to catch the humans but the three demons landed between the spiders. Those attacked them from all sides. Inuyasha threw Kagome out of harms way, he blocked the attacks of a spider, but a second one stabbed him in the back the it catapulted him up in the air, he started to fall back down but before he could reach the ground Kagome caught him in mid air, and landed on a nearby tree.

Shippo was lucky that he was small and he made it to get passed the huge legs, he climbed up into the three next to his mother. "Could you make them busy with one of your illusions?"

"I'll try mom!" he said before jumping from the three Kagome also did that while holding Inuyasha close, seconds later the tree fell because of the spider legs. Shippo made his best and filled the forest with his illusions.

"This is enough! Shippo run!" Kagome yelled, she jumped to the ground snatched the up the Tetsusaiga and started to run fast as her legs could take her, but the spider youkais where getting closer to her. Inuyasha who was still resting in her hands started to cough.

"Kagome leave me here you won't make it if you carry me around!" he said weakly.

"The well is not far away if we get there we can go through and they wont be able to come after us." One of the spiders got dangerously close to Kagome, and was about to get her when it hit something solid. The other spiders didn't stop and ran over it, while stabbing it to death.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my parents!" Shippo yelled, who was not far in front of Kagome, he made two other illusions appear, and some of the spiders attacked those instead of the fleeing demons. As they got close to the well they found the two eagle like demons sliced in pieces. Soon they found the rest of the gang waiting for them at the Bone-eaters. Sango and Kiara were now also out cold because of their injuries.

"Everybody in the well." Kagome yelled, she broke down a few shards of the Shikon and threw them to the others. Horikawa threw some of his seeds at the spiders while Miroku took Sango and Kaede trough the well; the strange plants immediately grew around the spiders' legs holding them still. Shippo jumped through with Kiara followed, by Horikawa. Kagome turned around and shot away a powerful arrow that'll probably kill may of the demons and also jumped trough with Inuyasha on her shoulder.

On the other side

"Souta why are you so sad? It's your birthday! Try to laugh!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her son while eating breakfast.

"It's just not the same without Kagome!" he answered while looking at his food.

"It's better for her where she is now!" his grandfather answered.

Mrs. Higurashi squeezed in her knife, trying to keep herself from killing her father. "Then try to exclaim it to me why she cried when she threw me back... WHY???"

The old man gulped and wanted to start explaining when they saw a stranger entering the kitchen looking for something. The three looked at him with shocked eyes, in the end Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stand it any more. "Excuse me could we help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a first aid kit." Horikawa replied while continuing to search the cupboard.

"They're in the bottom left shelf. Why do you need it?" Souta replied.

"I need it to treat some of my friends."

Kagome's mother checked his clothing and she found something weird. "Are you from some kind of theatre group?" she asked.

"No I'm a demon hunter." He replied while leaving. To everyone's surprise he started to climb the stairs. "What do you need?" he asked from someone who was obviously upstairs.

"Mom said that she needs some bandages, and the disinfectant!" a sound answered.

Souta immediately realized his friend's voice he ran to the hall followed by his mother. They saw Shippo as he took the needed items from the kit. He stopped and looked at the humans staring at him. "Morning Souta! Morning Grammy!" he yelled down to them.

Then the Higurashi family heard Kagome's voice for the first time after almost an entire month. "Come on Shippo your father needs to get treated!"

The Kitsune ran into Kagome's room, and not much time later the rest of the family followed. When Kagome's grandfather saw Inuyasha he almost fainted. "What's that dammed demon doing on your bed and why did you call him your son's father?"

Eri got close to the front door of the hut, she was starting to get worried about Kagome because her missing out of school, the front door as halfway open so she let herself in, she heard everything said upstairs.

"Mommy and Inuyasha got engaged!" Shippo announced happily.

"What!? You want to marry this filthy demon?" Kagome's grandfather jelled.

"That filthy demon is my fiancé!" she yelled at the old man while cleaning Inuyasha's wound.

"No granddaughter of mine is going to marry a demon!" he yelled back.

"Well I'm a hanyou myself, so it's only fair if I marry another hanyou, and you already have a fox demon for a great-grandson! So it won't really make any difference! And did he or Inuyasha ever attack you? Because Inuyasha could have killed you every time he wanted but he didn't, and Shippo doesn't even have a thought in that direction!" The old man was about to answer when Mrs. Higurashi sent him a death glare signaling do it and die.

Eri slowly walked up on the stairs with her head full of confusing thoughts /Kagome is really a half demon? She has a son? And is engaged with another hanyou? What the hell is going on here?/ she got to the top of the stairs, and walked to Kagome's room. She saw cop bloody clothes on the floor, and got closer to the room.

"All right boys now I'm going to put on the bandages, so hold him still!" Kagome instructed.

"Ok mommy!" Shippo answered.

"Ok sis!" Souta jelled happily in the same time.

"I'm not that hurt wench!" Inuyasha protested.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me wench!" she answered and squeezed the cotton that was soaked with the disinfectant to Inuyasha's wound.

OOUUUCH!!! "What was that for woman!" Kagome ignored him this time and started to wrap the bandage around Inuyasha's chest.

Meanwhile Eri reached the door of the room and peered inside, the first thing that she saw was an oversized sword, that was laying next to a strange looking bow. She stepped to the door and saw Kagome, she was taking care of a white haired man. She took a closer look at the man and realized that he had fluffy dog-ears, claws and fangs.

Kagome was busy treating Inuyasha and didn't notice Eri's scent. "K...Kagome is that Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome wanted to run out of the room and hide somewhere, but her friend probably heard more then enough, and it was better if she exclaimed everything to her, she turned around, and opened her moth to speak. Eri saw her ears and claws, and when she saw Kagome's fangs she couldn't take it any more and fainted.

This concludes chapter7 if you have anything to say you know where you can do it. See you guys later!


	8. Kouga's Surrender

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

I've got nothing to say except thanks, those who want to start to read the story can skip the rest of this; I have a quick message for Shotgun sorry I couldn't reply to your e-mail my mail got thrown back every time I sent it, so I reply this way here's the new chapter.

Chapter:8 Kouga's surrender 

Eri opened her eyes, on the couch in the Higurashi home's sitting room, she looked around and found Mrs. Higurashi, who was reading a magazine. "Man that was the weirdest dream I ever had!"

"What was it?" Kagome's mom asked curiously.

"I dreamed that Kagome was a hanyou, she had a son, and cute white haired fiancé." Eri responded.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her for some time before responding. /I can't just tell her that this was the truth, maybe Kagome can figure out a way to tell her./ "Don't ever try to faint here! Kagome has been worried about you." she turned around and called Kagome down.

Seconds later Kagome ran down on the stairs and Eri got the urge need to faint again. /T...that wasn't a dream!/ she turned over to Mrs. Higurashi, but Kagome's mother didn't seem to be anxious about her daughter being a hanyou.

"Eri I can exclaim everything just please don't faint!" Kagome begged when she felt that Eri is again close to enter dreamland.

The other girl used all his might and stood awake, she gave her a hurt look. "When did you wanted to tell me or the others about all this."

"It's not that easy as it looks like, lets go up in my room and I'll tell you everything."

"Good because you'll have some serious explaining to do!"

When the two girls entered the room Kagome closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Inuyasha. "So which part should I tell you first?" she asked.

Eri glanced over to the man in the bed, and then looked at Kagome again. "He's Inuyasha right?"

"Yes. What do you want to know from him?" she asked.

"And he's also a half-demon like you right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes he's a genuine Inu hanyou!"

"And the strange looking little kid are you really his mother?"

"I'm not strange looking!" Shippo's voice sounded from the window, soon he climbed in and got comfortable in Kagome's lap. "I'm a kitsune!" he finished proudly after settling down.

Kagome started to shake her head "We won't get anywhere if we continue like this it'll be easier if I just tell you everything from the beginning."

"That's much better I want to heard every detail!"

"It all started three years ago. You know, just when my diseases started."

"I remember you've missed three days from school and after that you where sick almost every week."

"Well it was all caused by this jewel, and the dusty old well that is in the small house next to the shrine." Kagome exclaimed, and showed the Shikon no Tama to the human.

Eri's expression turned surprised. "Why didn't you just get rid of the well and threw away the jewel?"

Kagome almost started to giggle. "No my diseases where almost all fake... Hmm... I guess you should know that if you have a part of this jewel you can go through the well, into the warring states era."

"Come on this is just some kind of a joke where's the camera?"

"I'm not joking this is the truth. Well I think it's better if I just show you." Kagome turned to Shippo "Would you look after your father while I'm gone?"

"Where are you going mommy!"

"I'll look around in the warring states era, and check if Kaede's village is still there."

"But he'll be mad at me because I let you go!" Shippo whined while pointing at the sleeping hanyou.

"Don't worry some spider youkai won't make much trouble for me."

Minutes later on the other side of the well

Kagome placed Eri on her feet after jumping out of the Bone-eaters. The attention of the human girl immediately focused on the huge crater that was in front of the well, and the remains of youkais that were scattered all over the place. While the hanyou next to her started to scan the area. Eri wanted to step closer to the crater, but Kagome held out her hand to stop her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a demon nearby!" she whispered to Eri, she took out her dagger changed into it's bow form and fired an arrow into the shrub, seconds later an already wounded sword spider jumped out to avoid the impact. But it was still to easy for the hanyou; within seconds the spider was dead.

"What was that all about?" Eri asked while she and Kagome were on their way to the village.

"The youkai that I finished off was one of my enemies."

"What enemies?" Eri asked with more than a little concern on her face.

"Lets just say that this jewel can do more than get you here and back to the modern era."

"And your son... Shippo how comes that you are his mother I mean I know that people get married early in this era, but..."

Kagome giggled at Eri's question but she soon turned serious "Shippo's real parents got killed years ago. I became something like a mother to him soon after we met, then last year he asked me to be his mother."

Eri didn't ask on, and silently walked next to her friend. When they arrived to the village was mostly unharmed some huts were damaged, but the only one destroyed was the one that belonged to Kaede.

"LADY KAGOME!" a man jelled running towards them, Kagome turned away from Eri to greet him. "We're so grateful that you're back is Lady Kaede all right?"

Eri's eyes grew wide when she saw that the villager greeted Kagome with utmost honor. /Why does this man treat her like this? Is she some kind of leader?/

"Yes I took her and the others through the well. Is everyone here ok?"

"Just some scared children but they'll be soon over it."

"Could you do me a favour and show the village to my friend while I search the neighborhood for any youkais?"

"Of course Lady Kagome." The man answered bowing. Eri wanted to ask Kagome why the man treated her like this but her friend was already out of sight.

A good hour later Kagome returned and found Eri who was trying to help the villagers with the repairs.

When Eri saw her she immediately raided her friend with questions. "Ok tell me why are these people looking up to you? Did you impress them with some machine because if you did..."

"Of course not!" Kagome answered between giggles "I'm the village miko."

"Ohhh... that's better I thought that you amazed them with something..." Eri stopped in mid sentence and stared at Kagome with eyes wide. "You are WHAT?"

"You heard right I said I'm a miko."

"You mean one of those priestesses who used bows and arrows to fight demons?"

"Yeah I'm one of those."

"You're a weird one all right!" Eri said while smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the first half-demon miko, with a hanyou as her fiancé." Kagome was about to answer when she heard Inuyasha's voice."

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU WENCH?"

"I think it would be better if I'm not around." Eri said while scooting away from her.

Soon Inuyasha found his Kagome and he was in a pretty bad mood. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Huh come on I can take care of myself!"

"But what if Naruse had waited for one of us at the well! He could have killed you!"

"Now you're overprotective again! I can defend myself!"

"And! I'm you're... future mate so it is my duty to protect you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"But not in this shape!" she yelled back.

"I can protect you in any shape!"

"No you can't! Now we'll go..."

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can and that's final!!!"

"SIT!!!" WHAM after Inuyasha impacted on the ground he gave out an enormous howl. "Sorry Inuyasha I was so mad and forgot about your back." She apologized with an ashamed face.

"Whatever wench!" he answered after he could pull his head out of the earth. The villagers laughed at the usual scenery.

Then Eri overheard a remark from one of the village women. "Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome sure fight a lot for an engaged couple."

/Why did she call him lord? Is he from a rich family... or what?/

Kagome smiled she saw the faces of the villagers, soon her smile disappeared. "I feel three jewel shards and they are closing fast! It's Kouga!"

"Just who we need!" Inuyasha said, and unsheathed his sword.

"Please don't fight him again." Kagome pleaded.

"Who's this Kouga?" Eri asked.

"An old admirer."

"Like Hojo?" Eri asked again.

"No he's worse."

A small tornado appeared in front of them, Kouga the leader of the proud wolf pack jumped out of it. "You mutt! What have you done to my mate?"

"What mate? I can't see any mate of yours here!" Inuyasha answered and wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist.

"You know what I mean. Why does she smell like a dog, and KEEP your hands AWAY from her!"

"You mean her?" Inuyasha asked while pointing at Kagome.

"Yes her!"

"I think you're wrong, she isn't your mate."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's MY mate that's what." Kagome's face immediately turned crimson. Inuyasha looked at Kouga and saw as the wolves face turned angrier by the second. His brain was working to say something more, so he can avoid the fight, after all Kagome asked him to. /What can I say to this sucker to... BINGO!/ "You tolled me that you'll make her your mate after you defeat Naraku right?"

"And why does that matter now?" The wolf asked.

"You're late! I defeated Naraku and she became my mate!" Kagome's face was bright red, and in her mind she was already by the tenth vow to sit Inuyasha to the core of the planet.

"And why is she a hanyou?" Kouga was full of wrath and even the smallest insult had been enough to make him attack

"I wanted to surprise Inuyasha and I asked Kaede if she could turn me into a hanyou!" Kagome knew that this is cruel but if she ever wanted to live with Inuyasha she had to crush Kouga's last hope so he won't appear every week to take her.

The wolf couldn't take it any more he jumped next to Kagome, and ripped her shirt of her shoulder to see if she really said the truth, and found only an engagement mark. "You fucking mutt you lied to me!"

"Do you have a problem with it you weakling?" Inuyasha answered.

"Fleabag!"

"Asshole!"

"Dog thrud!"

"Rotten shit!"

Soon Inuyasha and Kouga where one each other's throat, Kagome stood in between them and when the two started to fight over her again she had enough. "STOP!!!" the two men stopped in mid of their attack, and looked at the girl.

"Since when am I a prize that you can win?"

"Kagome I..." the two started at the same time.

And she made them shut up by saying, "SIT!" and since Inuyasha was over Kouga he took him also to the ground.

Then she turned to her fiancé "Inuyasha get out!"

"But!"

"Just get out from here!" Inuyasha saw that she meant it serious so he left, but he didn't go too far. Kouga got up and snatched her up bridal style; he was about to leave when he noticed that Kagome's weapon was pointing at his throat.

"Put me down!" she commanded.

"But my sweet mate what's wrong with you?"

Now the girl really had enough. "Since when are we mates, because I don't remember us ever getting married. Why won't you leave me alone!"

"But... but..."

"No buts! Now get this you dumb wolf. In fact I never wanted to become your mate, if I became someone's mate than that someone is going to be Inuyasha. So I would be rally happy if you would leave us alone."

Finally everything sunk in for the wolf he let go of her and took a few steps backwards. "Ok Kagome I've got it. I wont pester you any more. But I'll be your best friend and you can't keep me from that." He turned around and disappeared in a tornado.


	9. Problematic friends

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my typing, I checked twice this time so there won't be any problems, at least I hope I found every misspelling. Here's chapter 9. Please R&R.

Chapter:9 Problematic friends 

Next morning at the Higurashi shrine, a light wind is playing with the flowers, the sun is shining on the sky, and the best thing no malevolent demons around to... "HENTAI!!!" I take that back now there are two very irritated of hanyous around.

Miroku was holding a red handprint that was slowly forming on his cheek, the handprint belonged to non other then Mrs. Higurashi. He couldn't have chosen worse to end his diet. He looked over at the other side of the table where Kagome and Inuyasha where sitting the faces of the two where more then ferocious. "I...I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to I couldn't control my hand anymore!"

"You remember our deal right?" Inuyasha asked. The monk nodded and immediately started his prayers.

The hanyou got his hand in a fist, and Kaede opened the window that was in a line with the monk and the angry hanyou. (The god tree was also in that line.) He aimed for the monks nose and fired. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha stopped his fist mere centimeters from Miroku's face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to give it to him!" Kagome said while crackling her fists.

"Be my guest wench!" he said with a smile on his face while lowering his hand.

Miroku gave out a sigh of relief. /I'm saved she won't hit me "that" hard./ he looked over at Kagome who smiled at Inuyasha to thank him, she turned to him and made her eyes glow red, but only for a second. /Would she?/ the monk now wished Inuyasha had sent him up in the tree at least he would be over it by now.

He gulped a few times then slowly stood up to make his way towards the door. "Bye everyone I'll see you after school!" Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha "Bye dear!" she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I don't wanna see you around my school!" she whispered to him so low that only Inuyasha could hear it.

Kagome grabbed her schoolbag and raced out on the door. She caught up with Miroku just before the shrine steps. She gave the running monk a little push and that collided with the side of the large wooden gate that was decorating the shrine entrance, after the not so soft collision Miroku fell backwards on the ground, he looked up to Kagome's face, and started to crawl backwards on all four, he saw that this time she really was mad at him. "Of all the women on earth you had to pick my mother to grope!"

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome I couldn't control my hands anymore."

"I can't either!!!" she yelled before jumping on the monk with extended claws.

After giving the monk a good piece of her mind she threw him up into the god tree. Miroku was about to give out a sigh of relief, when he saw a broom closing, which impacted inches above his head, he stared at the broom for a couple seconds then glanced over to the hanyou. /Mental Note DON'T ever make Kagome mad!/

A few minutes later at Kagome's school

Eri walked along with her two friends towards their classroom, and talked about the latest tings going on, Yuka asked something that if answered could mean trouble for Kagome. "Did you find Kagome at home or was she visiting another doctor?"

"This time she was home but you won't believe why she missed a hole month out of school!" Eri answered.

"Really! Why did she miss school?" Ayumi asked.

"You won't believe it but she has a fi..." Eri didn't finish because she saw Kagome walking towards them.

"Hi guys!" she greeted her friends cheerfully. Everyone jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"Wow what was wrong with you?" Ayumi cried.

"Yeah we missed you a lot!" Yuka agreed.

"So Eri what did you want to say?" Ayumi asked.

"Kagome hasn't been to school, because she's been living with her..." Kagome gave Eri a death glare to warn her that her relation with Inuyasha is supposed to be a secret, but she was too late, the two other girls heard more than enough.

"Come on why can't she tell us?" Kagome's face became embarrassed. Both girls looked at her for a few seconds then their faces became excited.

"You've been living with that Inuyasha guy!" they both cried out with huge smiles. Kagome couldn't answer their question; she gazed at the two not knowing what to say.

"Did he finally get over his ex?"

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Could you introduce him to us?"

"Where will you live after you marry?" many more questions followed, the two girls got close to ask about Kagome's future children and she couldn't even speak up. The ringing school bell saved her from answering the questions

/Oh... I never thought I would be happy to hear that!/ Kagome ran to her classroom and got settled on a chair. The teacher started his usual performance.

Twenty minutes later she wasn't that enthusiastic /Great! It can't get any worse then this!/ she thought jawing. Suddenly she could feel two weak auras. /So your trying to hide your presence. Not bad Shippo you almost succeeded.../ she thought while turning her face towards the huge oak that was growing in front of the window.

"Miss Kagome I know that you had been very sick lately, if you don't feel well you should go home."

"No I'm perfectly fine." Kagome answered while quickly shifting her attention to the teacher.

"Then could you come out to the board and try to solve this equation." Kagome silently stood up and went to the blackboard. As she was doing her work the wind became stronger, some came in through the window and started to swirl her hair, that wouldn't had been to bad if her hair wouldn't had started to fall from her ears, to make things even worse she could feel that.

/Come on you darn wind stop blowing this isn't funny./ but the weather continued to get worse. Her hair was more and more slipping from her ears and she could bet that Eri could see a tiny bit of them, because she felt a quick change in her scent.

She imagined how her class would react if they would find out and that ran shivers down on her back, the teacher saw her shivering and walked to the window to close it. She was safe, but for how long?

The rest of the morning went by without anything interesting happening. Kagome was relieved that Hojo didn't sow up, no doubt that Inuyasha would had some "words" with the boy. It was already lunchtime Kagome decided that she would use the time to get rid of the sightseeing demons; she sat down under the tree that the two were hiding in. "Ok you two what did I tell you about following me to school?"

No response.

Kagome looked around and saw that, nobody was in sight. "Sit!"

One Inuyasha fell out of the tree. "What was that for wench!"

"It was for following me!" she responded while starting to eat. "Come out Shippo! I know that you're up there!"

The young kitsune climbed out of the green. "Hi mom!"

"Why the hell do we have to hide?" Inuyasha said while he stood up.

"Should I just tell everyone that I'm engaged with a hanyou from medieval Japan?" she yelled at Inuyasha, completely forgetting where she was. Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard someone getting close; he picked Kagome up, and jumped into the tree.

Eri Ayumi and Yuka where looking for their friend to finish their morning chat they turned around the corner and saw Kagome's lunchbox but Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"This is odd, I thought I just heard Kagome? And it's not like her to leave stuff behind!" Yuka remarked.

"I think I know why she isn't around!" Eri answered.

A smile formed on Ayumi's face "Really what do you know what we don't know?"

Eri leaned closer to her friends. "You didn't hear it from me, but Kagome and that Inuyasha guy well they..."

In the tree the Inuyasha was trying to stop Kagome from killing Eri who was about to tell everything to the two girls. She wanted to say her favorite word, when Inuyasha blocked her mouth with his hand to avoid the painful experience. As a response she stepped on his foot, but he just ignored the pain, and tried to keep the struggling body in his arms.

"... they aren't really normal..."

"Really what's so special about them?" the two girls asked.

Up in the tree Kagome bit the hand of Inuyasha, and this generated enough distraction for her to slip out from his grasp, she immediately jumped from the branch, but before she could reach Eri she got caught by Inuyasha, he pulled her back up, she still tried to snatch up her friend, but her hands missed their target.

"...they're hanyous, and get this Kagome is also a miko! I think they are cuddled up in some tree or somewhere where they can't be seen."

Ayumi and Yuka stared at their friend with disbelief with signs of laughter starting to appear on their faces. "Come on! Do you really expect us to believe that?" Ayumi said to her.

"I'm not kidding ask Kagome." Eri tried to defend herself.

"Right Eri, and Inuyasha is from Sengoku Jidai!" Yuka answered while starting to laugh.

The fight in the tree stopped when Kagome realized that Ayumi and Yuka didn't believe what Eri told them. Then she heard a crack, which was soon followed by a second, the branch gave up, and both hanyous landed between the three girls.

Kagome smiled at them innocently. "Ehh... hi guys!" There was only one little problem she was laying on Inuyasha and her ears were visible.

To her surprise the two other girls didn't faint like Eri did, on the contrary they immediately started to rub her and Inuyasha's ears. Kagome felt embarrassed about being petted like a puppy, but in Inuyasha's case it was something completely different he could kill the one that touches his ears without him letting.

"Awww... how cute!!!" Ayumi cheered.

"Wench could you tell them to lay off before I do it?"

"Call me wench one more time and you'll get sited till your back brakes." Kagome answered.

"Feh, whatever just make them stop!"

"Could you two let go of our ears?" Kagome asked while trying to hide her annoyance.

"Why your ears are so sweet!" Yuka responded why continuing to massage Kagome's ears.

"Just remember that we're half-dog demons we're NOT sweet when we get mad, by the way Inuyasha hates it if someone pets him like that!"

The two girls immediately got their hands from both hanyous ears. Meanwhile Ayumi carefully inspected Inuyasha. "So he's Inuyasha he is sooo cute! Can I have him if you break up?" The faces of the two hanyous turned a little angry.

"Ayumi... I don't think they would ever do that!" Eri informed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Kagome is my future mate!" Inuyasha answered proudly.

"Your future what?" the three girls asked at the same time.

"Mate means wife in human terms." Kagome blushed a little after she informed her friends.

"Ohh... sorry!" Ayumi apologized, and then her face became strange. "YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!!!" she yelled.

"Could you keep it down? We can hear it without you yelling like that!" Inuyasha replyed in his shut up or die tone.

Suddenly a huge grumble filled out the air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he wasn't responsible for the noise, and the girls weren't either, Shippo popped out from between the leaves. "Mom I'm hungry could you give me a bite of your lunch?"

Kagome could clearly feel, that her friends were staring at her when she gave her lunch to the kitsune, and she could smell that typical what the hell scent coming from them, only Eri remained a little calmer then the others.

Kagome sighed. "Yes you heard right Shippo is my son!"

Ayumi opened her mouth to ask something, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the tree, and Shippo ducked between the leaves. A teacher came around the corner to check the source of the huge crash.

"Are you girls all right?" he asked.

"Umm... yes we're ok." Yuka answered.

"Good I call the caretaker to clean of the branch." With that said the teacher left. Kagome jumped out of the tree, with her ears folded under her hair.

"Guys I think it would be better if we talk about this at my place after school." All three girls nodded happily. "And don't dare to say anything to anyone about me and Inuyasha!"

"Come on Kagome do you really think that we would blab out something like this?" Eri remarked.

Inuyasha's voice sounded from the tree-head "You just did that a few minutes ago! Remember?"

Naruse's castle five-hundred years before

"I understand, good that you have returned with this information. Gather the young ones! They'll fit through the well, I think we'll visit the world of that young miko." The small bat youkai bowed before his master and flew out on the window; Naruse smiled and picked up his jewel shards "Soon the Shikon No Tama will be mine".


	10. Things get more complicated

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

I'm really sorry guys that I haven't updated for quite a while, I found a great fic (Confessions of a broken heart) and couldn't continue before reading it first I want to reply to some of your reviews, so if you're not interested just move on.

Misato-Katsuragi2: Thanks I really mean it, every piece help is useful. Have to admit that the mistakes I made can get really confusing, By the way I never thought to find someone here who runs around with Hungarian blood in his veins.

Kyokujitsu no youkai: Well actually I've always got a dictionary close to hand when writing for the case that forget a word, or don't know the correct spelling, and after reading (aft least the beginning) a couple of really bad fics I decided not to make the same mistake, with my favorite anime it would be more then embarrassing. The worst one was when writer used the word forest instead of Yusenkyo and some other stuff like that not mentioning the grammar EWW, so I think I know what you mean with that.

Rashi: An Inuyasha story is really lame without someone causing trouble every now and then, don't you agree?

Stephanie. This also goes for all who want an e-mail after I finish my story! I don't think that it'll be finished before summer, so you better look around sometimes if you want to know how things are going but I'll also notify you when I'm finished with it so don't worry!

A HUGE thank you to the rest of my reviewers, and here's the next chappie.

Chapter:10 Things get more complicated 

It was already nine o'clock when Kagome managed to get rid of her friends, who wouldn't let her alone for a second. In the end she had enough, and gave them a book on demonic customs so they won't continue to pester her, or even worse pester Inuyasha.

"Great I didn't even have time to study! And I'll have five tests tomorrow, I would rather face demons!" she grumbled while packing her bag for the next day.

Inuyasha stepped into the room. "What's wrong ma... Kagome?"

"I thought that those three would never leave." She answered.

"Why didn't you ask me to get rid of them?"

"They're my friends so don't even think about hurting them... I know they can get a real pain in the ass sometimes, but I like them that way!" she walked to him and snuggled against his chest. "By the way I have nothing against it if you call me mate." she said while gazing into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

He stared back at her. "Umm... Ok... mate?"

Kagome chuckled, "The mighty Inuyasha suddenly turned shy?"

"Feh what are you talking of wench?"

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, and brought him down on the bed. "I'm talking about this!" she said while giggling.

"So you want to play rough ehh?"

"Wanna do something about it?" she teased, in the next second she found herself pinned against the bed, with her hands securely locked above her head by Inuyasha.

"Try to do something against this!"

Kagome started to struggle against him, but soon wore herself out; she gave out a sigh. "Ok Inuyasha I give up you can let go of me."

"Not until I get my prize!" he said with a smirk on his face before leaning closer, and kissing her on the lips.

Shippo opened the door and this brought an end to the romantic conversation. "Hi mom what are you doing?"

The couple on the bed immediately jumped apart. "Err... nothing." she spat out.

"Come on mommy tell me?" he whined.

"We'll tell you when you're older!" she answered.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You'll know it when we tell you." Inuyasha answered in a more threatening tone. Shippo quickly scattered out of the room.

"I guess he won't come back till morning." She said while leaning against him.

"The better for him!" Inuyasha answered and got closer to kiss Kagome again; he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed.

"Don't you think that we should wait, I mean with Shippo and Souta running around, this is not the best place to... umm... you know..."

"You mean it's not the best place for us to mate!"

Kagome's face became crimson. "Umm... yes..." she said while trying to look away.

Inuyasha smiled at her "And I always thought Miroku is lecherous."

"INUYASHA!!!"

"I was only joking!" he answered while smiling at her.

She smiled in return. "Lets go sleep I'll have a rough day tomorrow!" they got into the bed, and turned off the light. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes mate?" he asked while pulling her closer.

"My school is going on a trip next Saturday, we'll go to Izu for a hole week. My mom has already paid for both of us, so what do you say, will you come along?" she asked, giving him those puppy dog eyes with her ears withered down. It was dark, but since both where hanyous they could perfectly see the face of the other.

Of course Inuyasha couldn't refuse. He smiled at her sweetly "I'm your future mate so don't even dare to leave without me!"

Her ears sprang up "So you'll come?"

"Of course! Now sleep!" He commanded, she nodded, and set her head on the pillow.

"I love you Inuyasha!" she said before gong to sleep.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed her cheek he placed his head next to hers and drifted away into a beautiful dream about a raven hared hanyou and many little pups.

Next day after school

Kagome was on her way home with Inuyasha walking next to her, the day was really hard for him, since Kagome had no way to learn for the tests on the day before she decided, to make it a little easier for herself, and placed one Inuyasha equipped with a couple dozen books in the old oak in front of her classroom. I think it's really not hard to figure it out that the tests went well, and she was hoping for some good results.

They got near to the shrine when they saw Souta running towards them. "Kagome... Kagome come quick some evil man came out of the well with icky spiders and birds, he touched Miroku's hand and it started to suck in stuff."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other "NARUSE!!!"

They ran to the well, but could only to see the last eagle demon as it flew away. First Kagome wanted to follow the youkai, but when she saw the crushed Miroku sitting on the ground she turned to him instead, while Inuyasha gout rid of the not so nice bird.

The rosary was once again on Miroku's hand sealing the new kazaana, and he just continued to stare at his limb. His hand was now healed, but he would had preferred to run around with a broken arm, then to wear the air-rip again.

Horikawa tried to get Miroku's attention by snapping his fingers, in front of the monk's face, but no reaction, then Kagome tried by shaking him but still no answer, then the other hanyou moved in. "Come on you fucking monk snap out of it or I'll break your neck!" still no reaction.

"This is worse then I thought! Lets get him inside!" Kagome suggested, Sango got the monk from the ground and walked inside followed by the others.

An hour later after they almost tried everything the whole group was sitting in the living room. "It's no use, the poor monk needs time to calm down." Kaede remarked, and the demons nodded in agreement.

Sango stood up from the couch "I'll go and look how he is."

She entered the guest room, and saw the monk, who was still looking at his cursed hand. All of a sudden Sango decided to do something that she thought to be suicide at other times. /Man I must be stupid to do this but here goes nothing!/ She got next to him and turned around so her rear is towards the monk, but that didn't move. Sango's jaw dropped /I never thought that something can hit him this hard, he didn't even try to grope me./

She sat down next to him, and examined his face "What's wrong with you?"

"The air-rip! It's back again!" he answered with a sigh and continued to stare at his hand.

"Don't worry we'll defeat Naruse and the rip will be gone forever."

"I wish that would be true but it took more then fifty years to get rid of Naraku."

"So Miroku why did you try to give up groping?" the monk just stared at Sango not believing that she decided to change the topic so fast.

"I...I... don't know I just thought it would be time for me to..." but he didn't finish

"To what?" she asked.

"To settle down and find someone to live with... I mean you have Horikawa, and Kagome has Inuyasha."

Sango gave Miroku a questioning look then she started to laugh hysterically. "Me and Horikawa? What do you mean with that?"

"You aren't engaged, I thought you two love each other?"

"Love each other? We're nothing more then friends! What makes you think that we want to marry?"

"But you said that you two where considered as the perfect couple!"

"I never do what other people tell me to! Next time you eves drop try to wait till we end talking!"

Miroku finally came out of trance "So you aren't engaged with anyone?"

"Should I be?"

The monk got his hands around the huntress and almost squished her with his embrace. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I love you!" he answered, and continued to hug her. She felt one of his fingers touching her rear, but decided to let him get away with it this one time, she was just glad that the old Miroku was back... sort of.

Downstairs Kagome got up she wanted to go to the guest room to check on the two, Inuyasha stopped her at the stairs, "Calm down everything is all right!"

"What do you mean?" she asked know knowing what he meant.

"Can't you smell it?"

Kagome sniffed into the air and suddenly regretted that she wanted to check on Miroku and Sango. "They have confessed!" she whispered to him Inuyasha nodded to respond.

A few days later Kagome decided to get Inuyasha some modern day clothes, it was already high time, the trip was only one day away and some people could get really suspicious if he always wears the same old fashioned clothes.

The ordeal was finally over, and Kagome was about to pay for the clothes when Naruse decided to surprise them a bit. Since the minions that he brought along where still young (otherwise they would had been too big for the well) he paid a visit personally.

The shop windows got smashed by his tentacles, and the assistant got out within seconds to call the police. "Long time no see don't you think half-breeds?" he greeted them.

"I would be happy I you could just get out and die!" Inuyasha answered.

"You'll be doing the dying here! It's really foolish to leave home without weapons when I'm around!"

"Who said that we don't have our weapons?" Kagome yelled back, she pulled out her weapon from underneath her clothes and Inuyasha extended his claws to full length.


	11. Another normal day

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry I know I took my time but sadly the enemy of all teenagers is always there AKA: schoolwork.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Thanks for notifying me about that not so little mistake I've already found a way to get out of the fiasco.

Dragon man 180: In chapter nine I wrote that there's an old oak in front of Kagome's classroom, and I think that they could find several other places for him to hide don't forget they are hanyous afterall.

Animeluvr8: The main problem is that I have run out of ideas, and thought that it would be time to make a scene change.

A HUGE thanks you for the rest of the reviews!!!

Chapter: 11 Another normal day 

The shopping ordeal was finally over, Kagome was about to pay for the clothes when Naruse decided to surprise them a bit and pay a visit personally.

The shop windows got by destroyed by his tentacles, and the assistant got out within seconds to call the police. "Long time no see don't you think half-breeds?"

"I would be happy if you could just get out and die!" Inuyasha answered.

"You'll be doing the dying here! It's really foolish to leave home without weapons when I'm around!"

"Who said that we don't have our weapons?" Kagome yelled back, she pulled out her weapon from underneath her clothes and Inuyasha extended his claws to full length.

Naruse attacked them with his tentacles, and both hanyous jumped out of the way; around them every human around started to head for the hills, when they realized the "minor" disagreement between the local demonic population.

Kagome tried to hit him in the back with some arrows, but the demon lord moved aside, and those impacted on the side of the mall building only causing even more destruction when exploding, in the same time Inuyasha also started his assault, but got easily repelled.

Naruse attacked Kagome, she used her bow to deflect the tentacle, another one came from the other side and she jumped out of the way, but got caught by a third which grabbed her and held her tight, Naruse brought Kagome in front of Inuyasha and the white-haired hanyou immediately stopped his attack. "You never would hurt jour mate would you?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Let her go you bastard!"

"Why should I she's probably pretty comfortable there!" Naruse smiled back at him.

"Let her go and fight like a man!"

"I'll be the one who tells what to do!" Inuyasha growled again to respond his eyes glowed red from anger. Kagome desperately tried to get loose, and ran her claws into the demon lord's tentacle, but that started to squeeze on her and she had to pull them back so they don't brake off. The hold became so tight that she couldn't even breath, she tried to run her claws again into the tentacle, but this time she couldn't even move them an inch.

Inuyasha was close to loose control, and sometimes he gave growls like he did when in his youkai form. The grin of Naruse became even bigger, "You know what I'll show mercy and kill her quick!" he gathered his powers in an attempt to squish the miko.

The opposite happened what he thought when he was about to finish the girl off a strong barrier appeared around the her, and started to expand, it all happened so fast that the tentacle around Kagome got ripped in pieces, at this point Inuyasha lost control, and cut off Naruse's head, the only problem was that there was no blood, this pissed the hanyou even more, and he tore the head apart before attacking the rest of the puppet.

Kagome slowly got from the pavement and saw her fiancé who was fighting with their opponent; she also saw her bow only a few feet away. The raven-haired hanyou grabbed her weapon and shot: hitting the fake Naruse in its only soft spot. The puppet started to glow and slowly dissolved leaving only a small wooden dummy.

After his enemy was destroyed Inuyasha continued to search for a new victim. Kagome moved closer to him. "Inuyasha... are you all right?" the other hanyou looked back at her. The look on his face terrified Kagome, and it took all her willpower to stand still.

Inuyasha looked at her, and felt her tense up /Why is she afraid of me I'm her future mate! I won't hurt her!/ he thought and leaped towards her; before she could react he had her between his hands, in a tight hug.

The embrace was almost bone crushing Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Inu...yasha?"

The hanyou tightened his embrace "Mate!"

"Calm down. We're safe."

"Mate!" he said again and picked her up bridal style. He lifted her head closer to his face and gave her a powerful kiss; in only a couple seconds he returned to his normal self. Inuyasha lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry for what?"

"My demon side almost made me do something unforgivable." he answered in a low voice.

"What is that bad thing?"

"Err... you see that now we're engaged my demon half wants to... err... take you and I think you want..." Kagome blushed deep crimson, but she also smiled at him.

"It's ok, when I let you mark me I also said yes to your other side and in this case he would have just got us married faster. That's all."

Inuyasha brightened up. "So you forgive me!"

Kagome nodded happily "Yes I forgive you mate!" the sound of closing police cars could be heard and Inuyasha took off with a happy grin, with the woman of his life in his hands.

When they where out of the danger zone they stopped and Kagome jumped on her feet. "Since the clothes we wanted to buy we're destroyed we better find some new ones before the shops close."

"Why can't I just wear what I have?"

"Because nobody runs around in haoris all the time in this era! Now move it!"

"Feh whatever."

Not much later they found another store as they entered Kagome saw that one of Inuyasha's ears we're still in the open, she quickly hid it under his hair. "Wench! If you want to rub my ear then do it somewhere where nobody else can see."

"Really and what had you said if anybody saw your ears? Because you can't just tell them that you're a demon from the feudal era, they would immediately throw us into the nuthouse." The old salesman, who was sitting on a chair near to the door, seemed to catch some of the conversation, because his face turned horrid.

"Nuthouse. Is that some kind of food?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome almost laughed, "Don't be silly! They lock up people like Jaken in there!" she answered as she started to go through the ware. After a few minutes she handed some clothes to Inuyasha and he disappeared into the cubicle.

The salesman could only hold out till now "Young lady I think I didn't heard right did you say that that man is a demon?"

Kagome's face became horrid "Oh nononononono! You must have misunderstood!" she felt that the man started to relax. /That was close, good luck that he believed me, this guy is almost like grandpa, I don't even want to imagine what would had happened if he figured out./ Kagome thought while starting to calm down. Inuyasha stepped out to show the clothes to Kagome that she picked for him, there was just the problem, that his ears where not hidden under his hair.

The old man immediately entered coward modus. "Take everything you want mighty demon just don't hurt me... please don't hurt me!"

"What's wrong with him mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"The young lady is also a demon!" The daunted man ran to the back of the shop and returned with a dress "Here look at this piece of clothing you won't find a better one anywhere else in the city..."

While the fool was begging for his life Kagome pulled out one ear to show Inuyasha that he forgot to hide his flappers. "Sir calm down..."

"Please don't hurt me mighty demoness..." the man prayed.

Kagome shook her head "I won't do that we only want to get some clothes." This had no effect on the man.

"Whatever you want..."

"Relax how may times do I have to tell you we won't hurt you we're hanyous and we don't eat people for dinner!" this was the best she could think of if this doesn't work than they have to use Inuyasha's way.

The freaking human slowly started to calm down. "You're only hanyous?" Kagome nodded. "And you won't hurt me?"

"Yeah right we won't hurt you! Could we just get over with this?" Inuyasha grumbled.

When Kagome was satisfied with the amount of clothes selected to buy she walked to the casher to pay of course the man freaked out again. "You don't need to pay just don't hurt me!!!"

Inuyasha had enough "Shut your fucking kisser you fucking freak! We only want to buy some fucking clothes if we wanted to kill you, then you would be already dead!"

Kagome sighed and got out some money to pay. "So how much do we own you?"

"Nothing just please don't hurt me!!!"

This time she tried another approach "If we won't be demons how much would we have to pay?" (Actually I would have already left at this point without paying)

The man trembled and punched the prices into the cash register, when he was finished he gave the receipt to Kagome and she gave the needed amount of money to the man, he himself sighed in relief and fell back into his chair when he saw that the two "monsters" are finally leaving.

"That was some kind of a freak in there!" Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome nodded "I bet that he and my grandpa could get along quite well, they both freak out when they see a demon, at least gramps did that till he learned that I'm hanyou."

That evening

"Mommy please can I go with you? Please please pretty please!" Shippo was doing everything so he can go along with Inuyasha and Kagome, but she remained strong.

"Shippo I just want to be alone with your father for some time don't you understand?"

"I promise you won't even know that I'm there." The kitsune whined.

"Come on kid you're already old enough to spend some time without us!" Inuyasha remarked in a grumpy voice.

"You know he's right, Sango and Miroku are going to look after you and you can still visit your grandmother and Souta."

"Mom please!" he continued to whine. Inuyasha had enough he picked the kid up and moved to the side.

"What if we make a deal you stay with Miroku and Sango and I'll ask your mother to bring you some of that candy stuff that you like so much ok?"

Shippo jumped up and embraced Inuyasha "Thank you daddy thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome... pup." Inuyasha smiled, he always thought that saying this to Shippo would be embarrassing but now that he did say it, he felt somewhat good, and he could also feel Kagome's immense joy.

After they where done they said their goodbyes the group went through the well, and the two hanyou's entered the house.


	12. A Human Pest

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter:12 A Human Pest 

"So do you remember our story?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked towards her school.

"Don't worry mate I'm not stupid!"

"And about the use of demonic terms."

"I know wench I'll only use them when we are alone. But for that you can't sit me when there are others nearby!" he grinned after saying that.

"And what's the last rule?" she asked.

"Huh... don't kill any of your friends."

She picked her head from his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think you got them all." Not much before they got to the school she heard her three friends calling her name. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi where running towards the two hanyous.

"Hi guys!" Kagome greeted them.

"Morning you two!" the three girls answered.

Ayumi grinned at Kagome "Looks like Inuyasha decided to escort you to the school again. Umm... but Kagome why do you bring so much luggage, we'll only be in gone for a week?"

"I'm not going alone, Inuyasha is coming with us." Kagome answered.

"Really!?" Ayumi screamed.

Kagome growled at her "Don't even think about going after my fiancé." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him towards the bus. She was relived when she didn't found Hojo around. "Come on Inuyasha lets get on and dump our stuff while there is still some space left the luggage racks are probably full."

When they got up Inuyasha could feel the gazes of several girls on him, and could hear several whispers complimenting his looks. Kagome looked at his embarrassed face and smiled "Looks like you already have a smaller fan club."

"Who cares." He answered, and placed one of his bags under a seat.

"Just don't kill them when they start to disturb you!" she whispered. "I'm back in a minute I just need to take care of something." Kagome got off and walked into the school building.

Not much time later a boy appeared it was Hojo he also took two seats and he was looking out for Kagome not knowing that he was risking his life. When he saw her coming out he tensed up, and Inuyasha immediately realized that it is because of Kagome and started to growl at him. /Touch my woman and you'll have a VERY short life!/

The raven-haired hanyou stepped onto the bus and made her way towards Inuyasha, trying to avoid the human boy "Kagome!" too late. "I'm happy to see you well, I reserved a seat for you." (When'll be the funeral of the kid?)

Kagome heard a constant growl coming from Inuyasha so she decided to tell everything to the unsuspecting human before he gets killed "No thanks Hojo I'll sit with my fiancé."

"Your what?" the shocked boy asked, and you could read the same reaction from several other faces.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I had a boyfriend." Inuyasha's growl faded and he started to relax.

Hojo sighed in defeat "It's ok I should have known when you rejected almost every date that I asked you on. But would still you accept this gift?" he asked with hope in his voice, Inuyasha started to growl again.

/You kid have some kinda nerve courting Kagome in front of me!/ he stood up, and made his way towards her.

"Um... thanks Hojo." She responded while accepting. A clawed hand reached around her waist and pulled her protectively to its owner.

"Is he your..." Hojo asked pointing towards Inuyasha, Kagome nodded and the boy froze in fear. They walked back to their places, Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and grinned at Hojo before pulling her closer. Several whispers could be heard between the people on the vehicle, Inuyasha could clearly make out that everyone was talking about him and Kagome, but decided to ignore them.

A couple of hours later they arrived at their destination, and not too soon, even if Kagome and Inuyasha where snuggled up and where enjoying the ride their legs started to become stiff, immediately as the bus stopped both grabbed their stuff and raced into the open.

"The air around here is not that bad as where you live." Inuyasha remarked as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah love." Kagome answered as se looked around. The resort was built in modern style and was situated in a bay surrounded by large hills. The hostel looked towards the ocean and there was a small garden in front of it, from where a line of wide stairs led down to the beach.

Inuyasha stared in awe at the ocean for several minutes; he definitely hasn't seen anything like it before Kagome decided to talk "Looks like you've never been to the sea before." Inuyasha just nodded.

Everyone entered the hostel, and went to their rooms to unpack, of course Hojo decided to stick close to the white haired hanyou to gather some info about him.

Minutes later they where enjoying the cold water, with Inuyasha skulking on the beach in his swimming trunks. "Hey come in the water is great!" Kagome yelled at him

"Feh, I don't wanna!"

She got out of the water, and walked to Inuyasha to sit next to him, she reached into his hair to rub one of his ears. In only a couple seconds she could hear him purring, she leaned closer to Inuyasha to warn him about that. "Don't forget we are not alone here so no purring."

"Then knock it off with my ears... and that's a low growl!" he whispered back.

"I'll stop if you come in."

"Ok wench!" he yelled before grabbing her, and jumping into the water the leap was extraordinarily large but luckily nobody paid attention. Well nobody except of Hojo who was already making mental notes. /This is interesting I need to visit the nearest library./

After about an hour of water war Kagome and Inuyasha swam away from the rest of the people, then climbed into a tree in the nearby forest. After Kagome got comfy in her future mate's lap she leaned against him, and Inuyasha sank into his thoughts /I love her and she feels the same she is also a hanyou like I am and... ahhh crap!!!/ "Kagome?"

"Hmph?"

"Now that Shippo and Souta isn't around... well err..." Inuyasha couldn't continue the fact that she was so close to him, in such light clothing made it impossible for him to speak, he just stared passed her trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"You... you want to finish the mating ceremony?" she asked also becoming red.

"Umm... err..."

/I take that as a yes./ She turned around to face him. "Well..." after a few seconds of silence she decided that telling would be too hard and used another way. She kissed him deeply, and only moments later he returned it.

Inuyasha broke off a few seconds later. "You... want really to..."

"W...what do I have to do?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well first you have to bite my neck like I did when I marked you." Inuyasha instructed while trying to keep his blood in line.

Kagome gulped at the thought. "But what if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry just let your instinct guide you." Kagome gulped again leaned closer and set her fang on Inuyasha's skin.

/You can do it Kagome you can do it remember it didn't hurt that much when he placed that engagement mark on you./ she decided that it would be better just to finish when she heard rustling from the shrub under them. Kagome immediately removed her fang and searched for the source of the disturbance.

"Ok Hobo get out of the bushes before I strangle you!" Inuyasha yelled down.

The boy crawled into the open "The mane is Hojo!"

"Who cares! Just get out!"

"What we're you doing with Kagome?" Hojo asked back.

"Not your business!"

"I don't care I won't leave until you don't tell me!"

"That's it you're dead meat!" Inuyasha placed Kagome on another branch and jumped from the tree.

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome yelled after him, but he didn't even pay attention to what she said and threw the boy against a tree. Luckily he remembered not to use his claws otherwise Hojo would bear a huge clawmark on his chest. "Inuyasha if you hurt him you can forget about our... /don't say mating or you're done for!/ marriage." Inuyasha growled but let go of Hojo.

"You we're lucky that she asked me to lay down next time you try to spy on us I won't back off, got it?" he turned around and leaped into the tree. However Hojo didn't leave. "Do you have hearing problems kid? Get lost!" Inuyasha yelled down at him.

"Sorry Hojo but I think he's right it's rude to evesdrop on couples and if Inuyasha really gets mad then you'll probably end up in the hospital." /At least I hope so!/

Hojo knew that Kagome really meant it; Inuyasha almost squished his head a minute ago so he decided to back off at least for now.

That evening

As Inuyasha moved out of the hostel to find a suitable tree to sleep, he could hear that someone was on his tail. He entered the forest and could still hear the footsteps "Ok buddy come out I know you're there!"

No answer

Inuyasha turned around and made a few steps, then he stopped and reached onto one of the bushes, he pulled out a human boy. "What where you doing in the shrub runt."

"Err... nothing." The obviously scared boy answered.

/The kid has some of Hobo's scent on him I could bet./ "Ok kid let me put it this way, START SINGING OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

Of course after this the guy saw everything from a completely new side. The boy quickly spat out everything. "HojohiredmetospyonyoubecausehewantstobeKagome'sboyfriend!"

"Much better!" the hanyou said smiling "Now get lost!" he finished in a more demanding tone, of course the guy left quickly as he could.

Inuyasha walked back to the building and glanced at the window of his room that he was supposed to share with Hojo, then to the window of the room where his future mate was staying with her three friends.

"So Kagome you still haven't told us when you and Inuyasha are going to get married." Ayumi asked with a mischievous grin.

"Girls this is a really embarrassing this for me can't we just talk something else?"

"Nope!" the three yelled in union.

"Huh I'll tell you only that we'll marry after demonic customs, and we almost got married this afternoon."

"WHAAT???"

"You mean that you two..." Eri asked with her voice slowly staring to fail her. "I've read something about demonic marriages in the book you gave me and..." Kagome's chuckle made Eri stop.

"You're forgetting that I'm a hanyou..." she answered still laughing, and twitched her ears to show her proof to the humans in the room "...it's completely normal for my kind to mate like that!"

"Huh?" The three looked at her with shocked faces.

Then he heard a knock on the window "Hey Kagome we need to talk!"

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome said while opening the window so he can get in.

"We have to talk about that Hobo guy!" Inuyasha repeated while jumping in.

"Ok what have you done to him?" Kagome asked with worry.

"Nothing but if he keeps on with spying on us he'll end up in ten feet under!"

"I'll talk to him but don't even think about killing anyone we're not in the warring states era!"

"Can't I hit him just once?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I told you..." the door of the room opened up and a teacher peered in to check on the girls.

The two hanyous cursed silently while the elderly lady stared at them in shock, Kagome's ears where in the open, and they already prepared for trouble. "What are you kids doing here. You should be already sleeping, and what's that boy doing in here?" /Good thing that, that nice boy warned me./ she thought.

"It's ok Mrs. Shimazu, Inuyasha is my fiancé."

"I don't care who he is to you..." (Lucky, lucky, lucky it had to be the most conservative teacher of the school who was checking on the girls) "...you won't be alone in a room with another man while I'm around."

Inuyasha grumbled while trying to hold back /Twice on the same day can't a hanyou have some peace./ "Hey sorry to disappoint you but there are three more girls back there."

"And your point is?" the teacher asked back.

"I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted to. THAT'S MY POINT!"

"Do you think I'm stupid you youngsters can do the worst things!?" (Yeah right Inuyasha is really a youngster, lets see he was at least twenty when he got sealed to the god tree, and has spent fifty years there, then he spent three years on loose again, not mentioning the gap between the warring states era and the modern era. So you can really say that he's quite young.)

Kagome started to chuckle "I don't think Inuyasha is like that, his oversized sense of honor won't let him do things like that."

"I don't care I want him out of here!"

"Feh then we talk in the woods. Come Kagome lets get out from here." With that said Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and left with her through the door.

It was only then when something odd sunk in for the teacher "Why did Kagome wear those stupid looking dog ears?"

Eri opened her mouth to speak "Well you would be..." Eri couldn't finish because Yuka gagged her mouth.

"We where playing truth or dare, and we dared her to wear dog ears for the next three days." Yuka explained. The teacher shrugged her shoulders, turned around and left the room, only now did Yuka let go of Eri's mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Eri said in a furious but low voice.

"Because you almost spilled Kagome's secret!" the other two responded.


	13. New Moon's day

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

I thought I newer get a good idea to finish this chapter, it's really true what they say, your brain really works better in the bathroom. I know you guys want to read the story so I'll stop with the blabbing and get down to business.

Inufreak831: Thanks for the review, don't worry about the lack of action this week in Izu is just the peace before the storm.

Dragon man 180: I don't really know how many chapters will be there sometimes I start planning forward and in the end something completely different comes out, but there'll be at least nine or ten more chapters.

Varadith: No need for demanding I'm writing this story just for fun.

Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter.

Chapter:13 New Moon's day 

"So what did he do this time?" Kagome asked after she and Inuyasha reached the edge of the forest.

"I found a runt spying on me, he worked for Hoho..."

"If you did anything to Hojo then I'll say the "s" word until you stop breathing."

"Come on let me take care of him and he won't pester us anymore!" he gave Kagome a meaning grin while cracking his knuckles.

"I'll talk to him! So don't even think about hurting him or anyone else!" she answered.

"Ohh... Come on Kagome can't I at least break one of his arms?" he pleaded.

/Well at least he won't kill him; I guess it's better than nothing./ "I make you a deal if he won't understand after several warnings you can try your way." she leaned her head on his shoulder and hoped that they won't need to try Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. "Can we stay outside for the night?" he asked while putting on his puppy dog face.

Kagome smiled and almost laughed, "Ok love but don't even think about mating, Hojo could be near, and I don't want any trouble." She answered in a low voice, afraid that someone could hear her.

"Kagome!?" he yelled back at her.

"Get your head out of the gutter I'll be your mate soon enough!"

"What are you blabbing about, I didn't mean that!?" he spat out in defense.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? I know what your plan is, you're bad as Miroku!"

Inuyasha decided to quickly change the subject before he looses the word-fight "Keh. Well anyway I wanted to ask you about yesterday. What happened when we we're attacked?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How did that barrier appear around you?"

"I don't really know, I've been trying to learn to create barriers for quite some time now, but this was the first one that actually worked and I don't even know how I did it."

"Feh! You don't need such things I'm here to protect you."

"But I want to be able to help you when you get into trouble."

"If you want to!" Inuyasha looked at the moon for a couple of seconds. "Ohhhhh... Shiiit!"

"What's wrong Inu?" she asked.

"The new moon!" he answered with stunned voice, his face was even worse.

"What is it with the new moon?"

He slowly raised his hand and pointed to the moon only a small hook was visible of it. "T...the new moon will be tomorrow!" he managed to spit out.

500 years before

Sango and Miroku were snuggled up in the small tent that Kagome gave them so they won't have to sleep under the sky. (With the Hiraikotsu in Sango's reaching distance) Kiara stood up and paced out of the temporary housing, and started to run towards the village. "Where's she going this time?" Sango asked as she saw her pet demon move out.

"She only wants to give us some privacy!" Miroku answered with a sneer on his face.

"Don't make me use my boomerang again, I may be engaged to you but I'll still hurt you if you grope!"

"But Lady Sango..." the exterminator gave Miroku a dangerous glare "...sorry I meant Sango... how could you think something like that of me."

"Easily!" she answered while standing up. Sango stepped out of the tent and looked around for Shippo and Horikawa she found the kitsune sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag, and only a few feet from him was Horikawa resting in a pile of leaves.

"Great you two I thought we agreed to stay awake and find out where Kiara's been disappearing lately." She only got loud snoring as answer. Sango moved over to Horikawa, and started to shake him.

He turned around softly embraced her arm and snuggled against it. "Please... Hitomi can't we stay for a few more minutes?"

"Hey let go of my arm!" Sango yelled as she tried to free herself, but only got pulled closer.

Miroku stepped closer with his staff in hand. "May I?" Sango stopped struggling and held still. The monk brought his staff up in the air, and WWHHAAMM!

Horikawa immediately awoke and looked around when he saw Miroku's staff his glare turned murderous "Why you little..." before he could finish up Miroku, his skull connected with Sango's ungodly sized boomerang.

The monk smiled at the exterminator "Thanks Sago!"

"It's ok I don't want to..." she stopped when she felt and unwanted hand on her rear end "HENTAI!!!" WHAM, now there were two guys sleeping around her. /Oh well maybe we'll find out next time about Kiara./

Thanks to some miracle Shippo awoke when the entire incident started "I'll never understand grownups!" he mumbled. Then he felt a strange bite on his arm, he ran his claws through his fur and pulled out a small flea.

Myouga smiled at him, from between his fox fingers "I have to admit that you have very good blood only Lord Inuyasha's is better." The flea commented, then he went back to drink a little more. A somewhat Inuyasha like grin appeared on Shippo's face, and he squished the flea into a pancake before dropping him on the ground.

Soon Myouga popped back to his original shape and size, and he continued like if nothing had happened. "Anyway could you tell me where I can find Lord Inuyasha?"

"He's in the future with Kagome and won't be back for at least a week!" Sango explained as she sat down next to Shippo.

"Than I think it's better if I tell you. I heard some rumors about a demon terrorizing some villages in the northern lands the local daimyo has sent out some of his armies to take care of it, but they were all destroyed. There could be a shard involved."

A smile appeared on the huntresses face. "Sounds interesting we'll depart in the morning!"

Modern day Japan, just after dawn

After the two hanyous awoke in a treetop they immediately went to the hostel and Inuyasha nearly killed Hojo when he found out that the boy wanted to send out almost everybody to look for him and Kagome thinking that he kidnapped her.

"So what'll we do today?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out when we get there but I think you'll like it."

"Come on wench tell me?" he asked urging her to spill it.

"You heard what I said, and don't call me wench!"

"Feh!"

Suddenly Kagome gave him a covetous glance and embraced him tightly she also started to purr, and Inuyasha felt hard to keep his instincts in line. /Why is she acting like this? Is she in heat? But I could smell that./ she snuggled her head into his chest, then she lifted it so she can place kisses on his neck.

"Kagome!?" he couldn't stand it anymore, he picked her up, and ran. When they got far enough from the hostel Kagome jumped from his arms, and her smile changed into an evil grin. Inuyasha looked around to find nobody. He knew what'll come next.

"SIT!!!" WHAM

Later that day the bus took everyone to a nearby town, to Inuyasha's surprise, everything looked like they would be in a city of his era. Now he was feeling strange in the modern day clothes. "How the hell did we get into my era?" he asked leaning close to Kagome.

"Don't be silly we're still in the my world this town is just special, because all the houses are built in traditional style. One day of the year they there's a festival when they do everything the old way."

"There just crazy, what use do they get from that?"

"Nothing they do it for fun... Come on just enjoy it!" Kagome said while dragging Inuyasha towards the entrance.

A man in traditional clothes greeted them "Welcome to our humble town everyone who wants to visit the festival has to wear kimonos so they won't disturb the festival, hope you'll have a good time! The boys go that way and girls dressing room is through the opposite, door."

When Kagome and her friends stepped out of the dressing room Inuyasha was already waiting for her.

"Why didn't you take the miko dress?" Ayumi asked her friend.

"Hey I many be a miko but it doesn't mean that I can't wear anything else." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about this I would have brought the Tetsusaiga along." Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome gave him a stricken face "Can you go somewhere without that stupid sword?"

"It could happen that loose I control if Hobo starts to annoy me again."

Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss she pulled out her dagger and showed it to him "That's why this is here, and if it doesn't work I'm also there to calm you!"

"So what should we do?" asked Eri.

"First we should leave the lovebirds alone! So they van feel themselves at home." squealed Yuka. In only mere seconds the three girls where out of sight.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "What shall we do?"

"I don't know let's just look around."

Soon they where having a great time, playing various games, sometimes laughing at the mistakes about the warring states era, as they were doing so a running man caught Inuyasha's attention. Not much behind the first man was another chasing him. "Stop thief!" he yelled and this gave Inuyasha the idea to show off a little in front of Kagome.

With one leap he landed in front of the thief, when that tried to dodge him, Inuyasha simply caught the man's arm and yanked him back in front of him. Soon a large crowd formed around them the pursuer also arrived and pulled out his sword to make the thief give up, but that attacked him instead and somehow managed to knock the sword out of the other mans hands.

The thief tried to use his newly found weapon against Inuyasha, but the hanyou simply grabbed the sword and with one move he cracked into two halfs, and with another move he threw the weakling in front of the medieval policeman. "Come on human did you really think that you can defeat a demon with a weapon like that?" he said with a smirk and turned around. Only now did he realize where he said that. This wasn't his time, and he was starting to feel awful bad.

To his surprise the crowd around them started to clap. "What's wrong with them?" asked Inuyasha from Kagome as he reached her.

She chuckled. "They think that you are one of the actors."

"You mean the hole thing was an act!?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" she answered and her chuckle. "Human weapons are not that easy to break!" Inuyasha's face became a few tones darker.

The rest of the day has been great mainly thanks to the fact that Hojo was making some research on Inuyasha and didn't show up to harass the couple.

Then the evening came everybody was back in the resort, and Inuyasha retreated to Kagome's room. The other girls could feel that the hanyous were tense because of something. Kagome felt excited that she can have her human body back, even if it was for only one night, however Inuyasha's case was completely different in his eyes thins was just a burden.

Finally Yuka gathered enough courage to ask them "What's wrong with you two?"

"You see the moon has an affect on us hanyous, we turn into humans every new moon." Kagome explained.

"What!?" that three girls yelled out in union, before they could ask about anything the sun sunk underneath the horizon. They all gasped when Kagome's ears started to disappear, and were replaced by human ones. Then they turned to Inuyasha and almost didn't recognize him mostly thanks to his raven hair.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, and the girls immediately stopped gawking at him.

"Err... sorry." Eri apologized.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was almost jumping out of her skin from happiness. "What is it mate?"

"Nothing it... it... just feels so good to be human again."

Inuyasha lowered his head, and walked over to Kagome's bed to sit down on it. "Sorry... know that you don't like being a demon, but this was the only way to save you, the Tenseiga got broken during the fight. And if you had died we couldn't bring you back to life."

Kagome smiled, and she launched herself at Inuyasha to bring him down on the bed. "I don't care, if I wouldn't be a hanyou my demon blood wouldn't made me tell you... I'm happy as a hanyou do you understand HAPPY."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "If you accept yourself as a hanyou then why are you so happy to be a human?"

"You're hopeless I've been a human for the first eighteen years of my life. It could take me years to get used to my new body. I hope you can understand." she gave him a kiss, but quickly broke it off when she heard giggling from the girls behind them. "What are you staring at?" she questioned them.

"Sorry, but you two are so cute! I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Ayumi called back.

"Yeah if you get tired to explore his demon body you still have his human half." joked Eri.

"What did you say!!!" the two human turned hanyou's yelled, as they jumped onto the girl thinking about a silent way to strangle her.


	14. The new cat

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry guys that I updated so long ago but I had more trouble with school lately, I only had ten tests last week. And the end of the school year is close so I also have other stuff to do. **Yeah!** Only two more weeks to go... then there are only couple of exams left. Not so Yeah. I think this was also an answer for White Wolf's question. Also sorry about the spelling, next time I won't listen to music while spellchecking.

Sarah: I don't really know maybe I'll let Hojo alive... for now.

Inufreak831: Well Naruse has a hole army of young demons in the modern era, what do you think he'll do with them when they grow up.

Anime-luvver: Sorry but I prefer democracy most people said that Kiara is a girl and I also remember so, and after my latest idea I don't really want to change that.  
**Chapter:14 The new cat**

It was around five o'clock in the morning, two human looking hanyou's where sleeping on a bed holding each other tight, the female started to move and tried to snuggle even closer to the male what was already impossible.

There was a knock on the door, but the hanyous didn't move, neither did the three other girls who where giving them company. There was a second knock but the answer was the same. The door opened and Hojo entered the room he found it strange that Inuyasha was always hiding a bag from him and since he couldn't find anything about him he thought it would be handy to dig through it.

As he was doing so Kagome started to stir, her human ears immediately picked up the noise, she turned around to see Hojo digging through Inuyasha's gripsack, this particular bag contained a large number of clothes, and the Tetsusaiga. Soon the boy found the sword, he was about to take it out of the bag when Kagome decided that it's enough.

"What are you doing with Inuyasha's sword?" she asked, Hojo jumped a little in surprise and turned around.

"H...hi Kagome..."

"Leave it alone and get out... be happy that I woke up, not Inuyasha!"

"I'm just worried about you and thought it would be good to find..."Kagome had enough; she wasn't even bothering to hide her anger.

Hojo started to pull the Tetsusaiga out of the bag, Kagome almost jumped out of bed, but Inuyasha's hand pulled her back, she decided that waking the hanyou would be Hojo's death certificate. "Hojo get out before I throw you!" she half yelled.

"Kagome calm down I'm just worried about you." ( How the hell can someone get so dense?)

/This is ridiculous he should be worried about himself/ "I had enough, put Inuyasha's sword back and get out!"

"But..."

"HOJO!" Kagome yelled, then she felt Inuyasha move behind her; luckily he only got his other arm around her waist, and continued sleeping. Kagome sighed, before continuing. "Can't you understand? I like it this way, and if Inuyasha finds you here when he wakes up he'll tear you apart, please leave me and Inuyasha alone, put the Tetsusaiga back and leave." Her voice was almost pleading.

"But..." Kagome had enough she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at Hojo, several pieces of clothing, leftover food, and other (MUCH harder) stuff followed, the hanyou wasn't even looking at what she's throwing. The boy quickly retreated from the room, seconds after he shut the door behind him Kagome's dagger impacted into the wood of the door in the height of Hojo's head.

In the same second the sun rose above the horizon Inuyasha's senses returned to normal, he immediately woke up, and grabbed Kagome. "Where's Hobo I can smell him!" he yelled.

Later that day

After breakfast, Kagome walked to the back of the hostel where some people were lined up, she heard, that there'll be a chance to learn archery, and thought that some practice could get useful.

Kagome looked at the bows that we're laid out on a table, and her smile immediately disappeared. /They mock these things as bows?/ she took one of the things into his hands and inspected it more carefully. /Great this is more like litter, the wood, isn't flexible enough, and the line.../ she twanged the string and that gave out a low buzzing tone /...is definitely not tight enough./

Kagome looked around and saw that nobody was paying attention to her. So she pulled out her dagger and turned it into its bow form. She picked up some arrows, and moved in front of the targets that where already set up.

As she was preparing for her first shot when Hojo came around the corner, he saw Kagome winding up her bow, she was focusing on the arrow, so none of her powers flow into it which was quite hard since placing tem into her shots became one of her reflexes.

Hojo touched Kagome's shoulder. "Wait for the instructor you could get hurt!" the voice of the boy surprised Kagome so much that she raised the bow, which now aimed for the sky, in the same moment she also let it go, and the arrow went bye-bye, this wouldn't been that bad if it didn't contain much of her powers.

"I learned to use the bow three years ago!" she answered while trying to hide her annoyance, and hoping he didn't see the glowing miko arrow.

"But you should wait for the teacher, and you definitely shouldn't use a broken bow!" with that the boy pointed to the blade on the top of the weapon.

Kagome was now really annoyed. "Calm down Hojo. That blade has been put there on purpose. Now could you move aside and let me practice." Kagome loaded her bow again while trying to prevent the weapon from materializing an arrow, in the distance she heard a faint explosion and guessed that her projectile has landed. /Hope there was nobody in the arrow's path./ she looked at Hojo who was still trying to "talk some sense into her".

Kagome sighed and turned back to her target. /Poor boy maybe I should tell him, he might understand and back off, if he continues like this Inuyasha will surely kill him./ she sighed again and let go of he string sending the arrow on it's way to the bulls-eye.

In Sengoku Jiadi

Horikawa woke up, or better to say he was thrown out of bed by Shippo; the kitsune woke up early in the morning and was bored. Now he carried a large number of bumps on his head, and was tied to one of the lower branches of a nearby tree by his tail. A few steps away a monk, a huntress, and an angry looking hunter with a large log-print on his face were having breakfast.

"Ahhh... come on I'm sorry, please let me down! I'm hungry!" the kitsune begged.

"I'm your dreams!" the hunter responded.

Shippo turned to the huntress and gave her those pleading eyes. "Sango?"

"He's right!" Sango responded. "This last joke was rude!" After this Shippo turned to Miroku.

"Try to be a little more mature you're almost seven years old!" SLAP

"And you better leave my breasts alone!" yelled Sango.

"Come on at least he stopped groping other women!" remarked Horikawa.

Just then Kiara arrived back from wherever she spent the night, the two-tailed cat walked passed the squealing Shippo and sat down in Sango's lap. "Where have you been all night?" asked the hunter, but the cat didn't respond.

"Let me down and I'll sniff at her maybe I can find out something." recommended Shippo.

"Tough luck fox-demon you'll stay right where you are!" answered Horikawa.

After a few minutes the group was on the road again, Shippo still hung on the branch, which was now broken from the tree, but was thrown over Horikawa's shoulder so the kitsune was still suspended in midair.

Most of the day went normal, Miroku received one or two slaps or bumps every hour or so, and Shippo was begging for mercy.

It was almost evening when they found something out of order. A battered Kouga was lying on the side of the road, with some of his men around him. "Are you ok boss?" one of them asked.

"There's no time for this, get out of here those youkais are still on our tail, if you stay you won't have a chance to survive!" the wolf price answered. He turned his head aside and saw the group, he gasped. "Where's that mutt and Kagome?" he asked from them his voice was almost like every other time.

Miroku's perverted mind immediately started to work with full power. "They're probably enjoying their first days as mates!" after giving out the usual "rewarding" bumps Sango turned to the protesting wolf to tend his wounds.

"Get out of here if that army finds you here you're good as dead!" the wolf yelled.

"What army?" asked Horikawa while letting Shippo down from the branch. The kitsune immediately checked his tail, he found that it became at least few inches longer.

"You didn't hear?" Kouga asked.

"We only heard about a single youkai." Answered Miroku.

Kouga chuckled "Only one? Your informer must be real bad! There's a hole army of sword spiders and giant eagles that is terrorizing the land!"

Sango's look became grim "Naruse's army!"

Miroku looked at Kouga and saw the cuts on his legs. "They were after your jewel shards."

"They already got them, but who is this Naruse?" asked the wolf price.

"Naraku has a son, he's also after the jewel!" answered Miroku.

The roar of a demon sounded from the sky, and brought an end to the conversation seconds after that a huge eagle attacked them from above, everyone ducked onto the ground to avoid the painful contact. After the creature took off back into the sky Sango turned into action, throwing her Hiraikotsu after it, but that easily moved out of the boomerang's way.

Soon a second one came, Miroku threw one of his wards at it, the demon suffered, but survived the attack. Then came the third followed by the fourth, soon there where about ten of these birds attacking them. It wasn't that bad until the spiders arrived. "Well it's been nice knowing you guys!" stated Horikawa.

"Maybe we're done for, but we'll take some of them with us!" answered Sango. The small group charged at the mass of demons, but before they reached them one of the eagles crashed into the earth right in front of them.

When the group looked at the monster more carefully they saw several swords pointing out of its side, the mass of youkai's turned it's attention towards something in the bushes. An eagle decided to destroy the shrub, but as it moved closer for the kill, a thin lightwave left the place, and the bird fell to the ground with a deep wound on one of it's wings. After this the complete army attacked the one hiding in there.

After the demons destroyed the bushes they continued to pursue something the group couldn't see. Sango felt something missing, she looked around and immediately realized what it was. "Where's Kiara?"

Miroku also looked around to come to the same conclusion. "She was right here a few moments ago."

Sango turned to the destroyed path created by the youkai army. "She followed the youkais... but why?"

Kouga made it to stand up, and walked next to them. "It has no sense to stay here! You better get moving before they return."

"You're right! We're going after them!" answered Sango, and started to walk after the army. While Kouga and his wolves headed for home.

It was probably close to midnight, but the exterminator kept going, she and her friends were still following the destroyed path and found nothing, they where about to give up when they saw two cats walking towards them. One of the two was Kiara, and the other looked like every other domestic cat you can find in Japan.

Miroku grinned, "So this is where she's been disappearing, or to put it better to who."

Shippo immediately ran to the tomcat, and started to pet him, after a few seconds the feline started to give out warning signals, the kitsune quickly laid off. The small cat transformed, to the groups surprise after the transformation he looked like a normal human except the cat eyes, he wore a completely white, haori, and he had a katana on his side.

Sango's jaw dropped to the ground. "Aren't you the lord of the southern lands?"


	15. Finally

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

Metal Dragon1: Your character is good, but I don't think I could get a place for him sorry.

Misato-Katsugari2: Fluffy will soon get involved he was also there when Naraku got killed, so...

Inuyasha Tetsiaga Master: Don't worry I'm not one of those who stop writing in the middle of a story, but I already said that I'll have quite few exams in the coming two months, and if I happen to fail only one of them I can say goodbye to my university studies so please try to have some patience.

Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter:15 Finally**

Sango's jaw dropped to the ground. "Aren't you the lord of the southern lands?"

Soon it also came to Miroku the swords in the eagle's side, the lightwave. /This is embarrassing I should have known when I saw those attacks, nobody else knows these moves./

"Yes I'm that, but call me Karom. You were the one who raised my mate afterall." The demon answered.

Sango's eyes went huge. "You and Kiara are mated?" Kiara jumped on Karom's shoulder, and started to meow into his ear.

He gently set her down on the grass, and stroked her head. "Mate... it would be easier if you turn into your human form, it's better if you tell her."

The cat nodded, and Sano's jaw started to sink into the dirt. "H...human form?"

Soon Kiara looked like any other mortal, she had silver hair, and two tails were swirling behind her, she was wearing a light blue kimono and she had the same cat like eyes as Karom. She bowed to Sango "Sorry mistress I should have asked you before I became Karom's mate."

After a couple seconds the immense amount of information went through Sango's head. "How long have you been mated?" she asked.

"For almost an entire moon cycle by now, but I thought that you don't approve that, and asked Karom to keep away from you and..." Kiara became silent when she saw the faint smile on Sango's face.

"Sometimes you can get so dumb why should I be against that? So how the hell did you meet with him?" Sango shook her heard and tried to comfort her.

"Let's just say we ran into each other, while I was chasing Miroku after he groped you. Oh... that reminds me..." Kiara turned to the perverted monk "Miroku you better don't think about groping me you already had a demonstration from Inuyasha when you did that to Kagome, and they weren't mated back then."

"But Kiara I would never think about something like that!" the monk snapped back. "Umm... but since when do you have a human form?"

"I gained this ability when I became Karom's mate... he only told me about this after we mated."

Karom pulled Kiara closer, and nuzzled her neck. "Hope you aren't mad about that but I only wanted to make sure that you're not one of those females who only mate to get some new abilities!"

"I know, after I experienced how good hands feel, and became a little jealous that I didn't have them as a kitten." Karom continued to caress his mate by stroking her hair.

"You see there was nothing to be afraid of, we did it." He gave Kiara a kiss on her lips and turned to the others. "I know this is really out of place, but could you help us two out those pests destroyed our dinner." With that Karom indicated to the destroyed path, just after that everyone heard a large grumble from his stomach, immediately laughter filled the surroundings.

"You're right we skipped dinner to look for Kiara, its high time we get something between our teeth." answered Miroku.

Modern day era

Next afternoon Kagome and Inuyasha where sitting in a tree near the hostel, admiring the sky. She looked over to the hanyou he was in a deep slumber, she smiled at him "I know Inuyasha it was hard for you but please don't kill Hojo. I want to do that if he tries something again... his last move was really too much." Kagome looked at the sky again /I wish there was a way to get rid of that guy without hurting him./ she remembered the night before what almost became Hojo's last one.

Flashback

It was late in the evening Inuyasha and Kagome were about to get ready for bed when an elder woman around fifty entered the room. "Inuyasha! Get to your room NOW!!!" Mrs. Shimazu's voice sounded like a banshee.

Inuyasha leaned closer to his mate-to-be. "She reeks of Hojo!" he whispered into her ear.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to pull him towards the door. "Then we're both leaving!" she said to the teacher, but that stopped her before leaving with Inuyasha.

"Oh no, you're staying here..." the teacher said to Kagome. Inuyasha didn't argue, he could still climb in through the window. "...and about the window..." the teacher continued after the hanyou left, she walked to the casement and placed a strap of sticky tape on its side, so if someone opens the window it'll break and she'll know in the morning. With that done she left the room.

Seconds later Inuyasha appeared at the window he was about to open it, but Kagome stopped him. "Stop Mrs. Shimazu has marked the window if you come in here she'll know!"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed red for a second. /How does she dare to keep me away from my future mate!/ "She just made her last mistake and Hobo is also done for!" he hissed and was about to jump down, Kagome's words stopped him just in time.

"Inuyasha wait!"

"What is it wench?"

"Swear me that you won't hurt them!"

"I can't those two are good as dead!" answered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please, Mrs. Shimazu is just overprotective like you, you can't hurt her for that." She pleaded through the window.

"Maybe you're right, but Hobo is done for!"

"Inuyasha! Swear me that you won't hurt them, or I'll say the word! Till YOU DO!"

"Feh! I swear... on my fathers life."

"SIT!" seconds later Inuyasha's head was in close contact with the dirt.

When the spell wore off he jumped back into the window. "What was that for wench!"

"Your father is dead! Remember?" she yelled at him.

"And your point?"

Something came to Kagome's mind, and a grin appeared on her face. "You know what Inuyasha swear it... on MY life!"

"FORGET IT!"

He stormed away and quickly plugged his ears, so he won't hear her sits. Kagome ran out of the room to stop the hanyou... and guess who was in guard. "GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM!"

"But..."

"I TOLD YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" sounded the teachers voice again.

Meanwhile Inuyasha found Hojo, the kid was in "their" room reading somekind of book on ancient swords looking for the word "Tetsusaiga". The hanyou cracked his fingers and moved in for the kill. One of his clawed hand sped up, but stopped inches from the boy's head. /Wait why would Kagome want me to swear on her life that I won't kill this runt.../

Then a voice sounded in his head /Come on are you weak or something this guy is in your way he's courting your mate and you let him get away with it?/

/But Kagome asked me not to hurt her friends and I have to consider the requests of my own woman./ he continued the debate until two other boys entered the room.

/Lucky kid!/ he thought and sat down on the bed that he should be using.

Next morning Kagome heard the reason why Mrs. Shimazu was so mad at her and Inuyasha. /So you told her that my fiancé felt up my breasts.../ different ways appeared in Kagome's mind to kill Hojo, but she decided against them. /I give you one last chance after that I won't stop Inuyasha!/

End Flashback

Inuyasha started to stir he moved closer to her and started to nibble Kagome's mark. He suddenly realized a change in her scent /Oh no She's in heat!/ he barely could hold his instincts in line, so he decided to try something that distracts him from the arousing smell. "Mate! I want to talk about something."

"Yes Inu?" She reached into Inuyasha's hair to massage one of his ears.

"Where do you want to live after we get mated?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to live in your era or mine?" he said trying to stop purring.

She smiled at him "You decide!"

"You mean? You accept whatever I say?"

Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ear, and snuggled into his chest. "I already know that you'll want us to live in the warring states era."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome "How do you know?"

"Do you think I don't know my own fiancé? I'll accept only on one condition."

"And what is that!"

"I won't be one of those obedient little housewives who jump at every word of their husband!"

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha started to chuckle. "It won't be you if you turn into a woman like that. I love you the way you are. Don't ever change!" As he was saying this Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek. This eased the urging of his instincts but not too much.

"I love you." Kagome whispered sneaking her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started to pull him towards her, the other hanyou gulped hoping he'll be able to hold back and leaned down to her...

"What do you think you're doing to Kagome?..." Hojo did it again, and this time he interfered in the worst moment.

Inuyasha's voice was filled with fury, he interrupted them again and Kagome's state only made it worse, not mentioning that Inuyasha also heard about Hojo's lie. "That's it I let you get away with it many times, now you're dead!" He jumped to his feet and ran towards the boy, he got close and tried to slice the meddling kid apart, Kagome managed to grab the enraged hanyou by his feet, and stop him just in time.

"Get out of here Hojo before he gets loose!" she yelled, this time the boy retreated without a fight.

"Come back here you coward!" the enraged hanyou yelled. After a few seconds Inuyasha managed to slip out of Kagome's grasp, he jumped to onto his feet again; he just needed a few seconds to reach the kid...

"Please mate stop!" Kagome's words immediately stopped Inuyasha's actions. "Next time you can hurt Hojo, but don't kill him. Ok mate?"

Inuyasha didn't hear her second sentence the first was too much for him /S...she called me mate!?/ he immediately forgot everything else, only he and Kagome were existing. He stood there for a few seconds before snatching her up bridal style, and running towards the woods.

Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's behavior. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms, and tightened his grip on her. Kagome had seen this possessive face before she immediately knew what Inuyasha was up to. /Looks like It's time for us./ she thought while trying to relax.

When they were at least five miles away from any human settlements, Inuyasha slowed down, he laid Kagome on the ground he kneeled down next to her, before kissing her the kiss sent jolts of electricity through her body, she sneaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Inuyasha broke off when he ran out of air, and sat up, pulling Kagome into his lap. "Kagome!" he whispered into her ear. The raven-haired hanyou understood what he wanted and leaned to his neck. She was still unsure, but bit him, when she felt his blood she slowly remover her fang from Inuyasha's body. As Kagome was doing so she felt something wet coming out of her engagement mark, she lifted her hand to her neck to touch it, and when she brought it in front of her eyes she saw blood on them. Kagome wanted to ask about it but Inuyasha was quicker. "Kagome, this is you're last chance to back out do you really want it?"

Kagome jumped a little in surprise, she pulled Inuyasha to her chest and rested her chin on his shoulder "I won't do that, I want to be your mate!" she squealed like a puppy, Inuyasha started to chuckle. Only now did she notice that her and Inuyasha's marks were touching, and when she wanted to move her head from his shoulder she couldn't because the marks where merged.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, you just made our marks permanent." After some time she could feel the two marks separate, and he laid her back on the ground. "Now you're mine!" he said with a grin, and leaned onto her...

It was around ten o'clock in the evening, and Kagome's friends were beginning to worry about the two missing hanyous. "Where are they?" asked Eri as she looked out on the window for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know they were missing almost the entire afternoon." answered Yuka, Ayumi joined Eri at the window after he looked at her watch.

"Now it's getting really late where could they be?" she said while looking out for a certain couple.

Eri turned around and started to walk towards the door. "That's it I'm going to talk with someone we need to find them." She was about to open the door when two inhuman howls sounded from deep within the forest. All three girls blushed.

"I think right now they want some privacy." Eri remarked, and got into bed. "They'll be back in the morning." She finished.


	16. He finally get's it the hard way

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

Monk: Now that you say it does sound like a good idea, my main reason why I picked silver color for her hair, because finding a Japanese girl with blond hair is almost impossible, but now that I think of it... I'll make a little change in Kiara's human look.

Metal Dragon 1: I placed Karom into the fic for just the same reason you said, but the two fighting hens will be... ohh no I won't give it away so soon.

Inufreak831: I know I made a little change in the way of marking so you won't get completely the same like in every other story.

Flaming-Angel2003: No why should I be upset because of that. Just don't create an exact copy!

**Chapter:16 He finally gets it... the hard way**

It was early in the morning when the newly wed couple made its way backs to the hostel. Everything was locked up, but if you're a hanyou this isn't a big problem. Inuyasha jumped into the window, and it took him only seconds to unlock the mechanism, he motioned for Kagome and she jumped into the air.

She flew in trough the window, but before her feet could touch the wooden floor Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "Now really I can stand on my legs, I'm not weak you know." she said softly.

"I thought you like being carried around." He answered with a sneer.

"Yes, but not all the time!" she answered.

The two hanyous started to purr, and he leaned down to give her a kiss. His lips touched hers but he soon pulled back thanks to the cheers they got from the three girls who were observing them from their beds. "So how's been?" Eri squealed.

"Hi guys we didn't notice you we're awake." muttered Kagome while trying to hold back a blush.

Ayumi sat up in her bed Kagome knew what'll come now. "Are you now married?"

Yuka continued "When are you going to tell this to Hojo?"

Eri also continued, "What is that red spot on you neck?"

"Girls come on not now!" Kagome pleaded.

"You only need to tell us and we'll lay off!" cried out Ayumi.

Kagome continued to beg for mercy "Please girls!" she gave her friends a pleading smile with her fangs hanging out combined with a puppydog face.

The three didn't show any signs of dwindling, this time Eri was the one who spoke "Ahhh... come on! Tell us!" she whined, she jumped onto Kagome and brought her down on the floor. Inuyasha decided to interfere since his mate couldn't handle the humans. He pulled Eri off Kagome, but before she could stand up the humans were already driving him out of the room.

"Girl talk doesn't involve husbands so get out!"

"Yeah we won't steal your precious wife!"

"You can have fun with her later!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look asking for permission to knock out the three, she smiled at him. "It's ok they won't stop till I talk with them we'll meet at breakfast."

"Feh whatever woman!" with that said Inuyasha turned around and left the room.

A few days later, and five hundred years earlier

Sesshoumaru was close to Kaede's village with Rin, and Jaken in tow. The little girl and Shippo became good friends and she continued to pester Sesshoumaru till he brought her to visit the kitsune.

Sango, Miroku and the three demons we're just arriving back to the village, the three men decided to make a detour and catch something for lunch. The others continued their way, as they walk Shippo suddenly gets very exited about something, then they saw Rin running towards Shippo. "Hiiii Shippo-chan." She yelled. The kitsune also sped up his steps, and the two met in a tight embrace.

"Hi Rin wanna play." He asked she nodded and the two kids started to run towards the village, leaving Kiara and Sango behind.

When they are out of site Kiara immediately turned around to leave, but Sango stopped her. "Why are you going back?"

Kiara turned her head to Sango "If Rin is here Sesshoumaru is must be also near, I don't want my mate to fight with him." she explained quickly.

"You mean those two know each other?" Sango asked.

"KNOW EACH OTHER?" Kiara stopped for a couple seconds to calm down a bit. "Mistress they've been sworn enemies for almost their entire lives!" with that said the cat demon ran off to find her husband.

Sango soon arrived at the village, she tried to keep Sesshoumaru from scouting the nearby lands, with not much success, luckily the demon lord didn't even think about that he just watched the playing children.

"Want some more tee Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango while hoping that Kiara was successful in finding her mate.

"No thank you." he answered and continued to watch the children with not even the slightest change of expression.

Sango decided to throw in her last idea. /If this doesn't work I'll put up with Miroku's groping for the rest of my life./ "Have you heard that Inuyasha and Kagome want to get mated."

Sesshoumaru's face still didn't change "So the miko survived!" he answered.

Sango mentally sighed /At least he's interested in this subject./ "Yes now she's also a hanyou." answered Sango hoping that she can continue talking with the dog-demon.

But this time the Inuyoukai next to her didn't respond. He started to sniff into the air, and his expression became more and more irritated, and the final straw was when she could hear him growling, the huntress knew what'll come next.

Seconds later Sesshoumaru jumped onto his feet and started to run towards the closing smell, at the corner of a nearby hut he ran into a certain cat demon... and he really wanted to see this demon dead, and vice versa.

Chestnut, and silver hair immediately stood towards, the sky, cat, and doglike growls could be heard all over the village.

"Stinky fleabag!!!" shouted Karom.

"Overgrown mouse trap!!!" replied Sesshoumaru in a not so Sesshoumaru like style.

Soon the two of them where at each other's throats... again. The speed of the fight was so fast that you could only see two blurs above the village, soon after the fight started Miroku, Horikawa and Kiara arrived.

Jaken prepared to help his master, he aimed at Karom with his staff, but Kiara was quicker, the toad had just enough time to avoid a huge fireball to be caught by Kiara's claws.

Meanwhile the two demon lords continued the fight, a wave of light left Karom's sword, cutting a hut clean in half, while some of Sesshoumaru's poison dissolved a nearby tree.

Soon Kiara was finished with Jaken, but her mate wasn't finished with Sesshoumaru. "Get back here you jerk!" yelled the cat demon while materializing some swords to throw at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned around, and released another wave of his poison, Karom dodged the attack and this time it struck one of the village stables.

"Are ye mad? Can't ye two fight somewhere else?" yelled Kaede at the, fighting demons but they just continued without a care. She tried to shoot, and arrow at the two but before she could notch the bow it got cut in half by one of the lords.

Kiara saw that there'll be nothing left out of the village if the fight continues at this rate, but there was no way she could stop two raging youkai lords. Then one of Naruse's eagles appeared out of nowhere, it attacked the fighting demons, both dodged the bird's attack, but their faces became even more furious. "Stay out of it!" shouted both, and within seconds the bird became a pile of ashes.

After they've dealt with the meddling eagle they just continued the fight "You flea-bitten jackass you've got even less honor than I thought!" yelled Karom while creating a sword, he threw the weapon at Sesshoumaru, the dog demon stepped aside and the projectile impacted between the eyes of a closing sword spider killing it instantly.

"Really you're the one who uses others to achieve his goals!" roared Sesshoumaru he unsheathed the Tokujin and launched and attack with the sword, Karom used his katana to deflect the ball of energy, Sesshoumaru did the same, and the glowing ball flew into the sky, seconds later a headless eagle demon landed near the village.

Both raced towards each other with drawn weapons but Kiara jumped between them. "Are you two blind the neighborhood is full of malevolent demons!" the two lords sniffed into the air.

Sesshoumaru's face returned to normal and he looked Kiara "Don't try to fool me woman Naraku is dead! And anyway why should I believe the word of my worst enemy's mate?"

"Because it's the truth! And if you're wondering! No! I can't create illusions!" yelled back Kiara.

This time both youkais looked around more carefully, and indeed there were many nasty characters around them. "So these are not yours?" asked Sesshoumaru with a bored face.

"Are you insulting me? I would never use youkais that are as stupid as those pests!" Sesshoumaru growled and sheathed the Tokujin. "I think it would be logical to have a temporally cease-fire."

"I agree." Answered Karom, they shook hands while continuing to hiss at the other, they turned to their now mutual opponents and the massacre begun.

Modern day Tokyo

Finally after three days of search Hojo was successful and he found something about Inuyasha that he could use "against the hanyou. Ha was also happy that he could tell it Kagome and her family at the same time to avoid her much pain. If he only knew that this'll turn out completely different from what he planned.

While he started to climb the stairs of the Higurashi shrine the two neighborhood hanyous where preparing to spill the latest news to Kagome's family. Her mother and grandpa where already sitting in the main room of the house, Kagome dragged Souta into the room, and made him sit down on the couch.

She walked over to Inuyasha and he sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, a knowing smile appeared on Mrs. Higurashi's face, but she turned her head away so she won't destroy the surprise for the rest of the family.

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red, she gave Inuyasha a poke in the ribs so he finally gets started and they can get over with it. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You're the one whose supposed to start!" she whispered into his ear.

"All right woman if you're chicken to tell your own family." Inuyasha turned to Higurashi family and was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi and made her way to the front door. Inuyasha and Kagome's noses were suddenly stuck by Hojo's scent, and both gave out a silent moan.

Kagome shook her head. /If he came to talk about nonsense again I'll let Inuyasha deal with him!/ she broke out of the hanyou's hold and pulled him out to the shrine grounds.

"Mrs. Higurashi I need to talk to you, Kagome, and the rest of your family I've found out..." Hojo became silent when he saw his future "girlfriend" and Inuyasha walk up to him, and the made their way outside. He turned to them and waited for the rest of the family to arrive then he stared. (Started with his last words for the coming weeks or maybe the last words of his life)

"I think you are mistaken about that man..." he said pointing at Inuyasha "...he's a fraud and I can prove it! If he really is Inuyasha then he must be more than six hundred years old. I found his name in an old book about legends. Inuyasha was a hanyou who lived about five hundred years ago..."

Kagome sighed /Tell me something new!/

"... he wielded a magic sword called Tetsusaiga, and got married in the year 1512 he married another hanyou..." continued Hojo.

Kagome's grandfather motioned for the well, Kagome understood. "Mid spring of 1512!" she whispered back. The old man sighed and accepted that he'll be soon the relative of a "cruel" demon.

"... his wife gave birth to his first child in the year 1513 and this..." Hojo's voice faded when he saw the furious bush on Kagome's face. "I'm sorry to do that to you Kagome, but you have to know what kind of bastard your so called fiancé is, so you can break up with him before he does something bad to you."

"Inuyasha..." Hojo's hart skipped a beat and he was already seeing Kagome as she was throwing the white haired freak down the shrine steps. "... I keep my word since he didn't stop you can have it your way." She made her way back into the house, and Inuyasha cracked his fingers.

"Wait Kagome where are you going?" Hojo yelled, but he was soon stopped by a grinning male hanyou, he lifted Hojo into the air, and held him suspended above the ground.

"Ok kid looks like you and I are going to have a little talk. First..." WHAM "...never call me a fraud again! Second..." WHAM "...for your information I AM a hanyou! Third..." CRAACK "...if I find you spying on me or Kagome ever again I'll skin you alive! Fourth..." POW "...my private matters don't belong on you!"

Inuyasha threw the boy against the God tree "Now listen up kid..." he yelled with full force "...if you were one of my kid I would kill you this instant but since you're not I'll let you get away with a warning."

Hojo gulped and stood up /This guy is nuts./ he thought just before hid head met Inuyasha's fist, not even a second later came the second blow. Hojo fell to the ground again, when he stood up, he saw Inuyasha's eyes glowing red, of course he made that on purpose, so the kid would be even more afraid of him. /Or is he really a youkai?/

He started to run, with the hanyou on his tail. It didn't even take a second for Inuyasha to reach him, and give him another blow.


	17. The dog demon

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for reviewing, sorry guys Inuyasha didn't kill Hojo last time, but for that the kid received a free ticket to one of the local health care institutes... I still have a few ideas with him.

Dragon man 180: I can't answer your question about that, I don't plan forward more than two chapters, but if your interested in Hojo's state you'll find out in the next chapter.

**Chapter:17 The dog-demon**

Next morning

Kagome stirred between Inuyasha's arms; she enjoyed the warm feeling, and turned around so she can face him. /He's so cute when asleep. I wish he would take things a little easier when he's awake./

She glanced over to the window, the sky was completely gray, she wasn't in the mood for school specially because she knew that there'll be many questions about Inuyasha and about the missing Hojo her mate outdid himself this time the kid was more like a piece of pulp when he let him go last night.

/Hey I'm going to live in the feudal era after we finish off Naruse, so why the hell do I need to go to school?/ Kagome looked at her sleeping mate /Maybe I should give you a little surprise instead./, she slipped out of Inuyasha's hold and stood up, but got brought down onto the bed by Shippo.

"MOOMMY MOOMMY!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" he cried. Kagome hugged the kitsune, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

A sleepy groan left Inuyasha's mouth and he looked at his family. "Come on kid... I mean pup you really should stop assaults like that your getting to old for them!"

Shippo smiled and bowed in front of Inuyasha. "I'll try daddy!"

"So how was your week?" asked Kagome.

"You won't believe me, we found out that Kiara..." Shippo lost his voice when he saw a red scar on his mother's neck, and a smile crept on his face "...that Kiara has a mate." he finished.

"Really?" Kagome asked cheerfully "What's his name?"

"Karom!" answered Shippo.

Inuyasha immediately sat up in the bed, and stared at the kitsune "You mean the lord of the southern lands?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes." answered Shippo with a happy face.

Inuyasha grinned, "So who won the fight?"

"How do you know that there was a fight?" asked Shippo.

"If you thought that Sesshoumaru hates me then you haven't seen him when that cat is around! You have Rin's scent on you." he said while continuing to grin "So tell me that my brother is finally dead."

"Sorry dad he isn't when they we're fighting some of Naruse's demons attacked the village and they decided team up against them."

"Shit!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha "Calm down mate Fluffy won't disturb us in the future, Rin has a good effect on him."

"Feh, I would still feel better if he gets killed!"

"It's ok just forget about him." Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to her and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She soon released her husband, stood up, and walked to the door she turned around and gave them one of her cheerful faces "So boys who wants breakfast?"

"Me!!!" they both yelled.

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo

Three car-sized spiders were moving along in the streets causing panic all over the distinct, the police tried to stop them, but it didn't make any use, the oversized insects couldn't be held back, all the roadblocks and all the policeman we're useless.

The Higurashi home's kitchen

Inuyasha was slurping down his tenth bowl of ramen, with Shippo and Kagome watching in awe. "Ahh that was great can I have another one?" he asked.

Kagome didn't believe her ears /Where is he putting all that stuff./ she thought, while preparing another bowl for Inuyasha, as she was doing so her mother came down the stairs, she stopped at the entrance and looked at her daughter.

/Oh... my baby is all grown up!/ she cried silently, and continued to look at the raven-haired hanyou.

"Come on mom, stop staring at me and come in!" Kagome didn't even turn around while saying that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you!" apologized Mrs. Higurashi, and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed her arm, to stop her.

"It's ok mommy, you weren't disturbing us, come in and sit down I'll make breakfast for you." Kagome dragged her mother to one of the seats and made her sit down, then she went back to her work, she saw that her mother was still tense and decided to switch the radio on.

The raven-haired hanyou also enjoyed the soft music, she finished Inuyasha's food, and was about, to ask her mother what she wanted, when the music faded. "We interrupt our program to bring you a special new bulletin. Three gigantic spiders were sighted in the northern outskirts of Tokyo they are moving towards southwest. The police are incapable to stop them, many civilians we're injured in the panic caused by these creatures..."

Kagome immediately froze when it sunk in for her, the knife she was holding slowly slid from between her fingers and fell onto the kitchen floor, she slowly turned around to look at Inuyasha, who sped up to finish his meal. "Did you heard that?" she mumbled.

Inuyasha nodded, and finished his meal within seconds. "Get dressed mate!" he commanded, but by that time Kagome was already in her room.

Not even a minute later she was back wearing a miko outfit, with her ears in the open. "Lets go mate!" she yelled.

Inuyasha was surprised "Why are you dressed like that, and you're ears are visible, we're not in my era?" he asked.

"By this time the city must be full of journalists, and cameramen the hole thing will be on the news tonight if I vent in my normal clothes everyone would immediately recognize me." she explained.

"It doesn't matter! We're going to live in my era, and they can do nothing about it we're already mated!" he barked.

"But I'll have to come back to visit my family we can't drag them with us." she yelled back.

"Feh!" Kagome wasn't in the mood for another fight, she left through the door, Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and took off after her. The two didn't even leave the shrine grounds when they heard Shippo squealing from behind. "Mom! Dad! Wait for meee!"

Kagome immediately hit her brakes, and waited for Shippo to catch up, Inuyasha raced passed her, but when he realized that she isn't following he also stopped. "What the hell are you waiting for woman?" Kagome didn't bother to argue with him.

"What is it Shippo?" she asked gently.

"I want to go with you so I can protect you like daddy does." squealed the kitsune cub.

"Where is the Shikon shard I gave you?" asked Kagome. Shippo immediately pulled the object out from one of his pockets. "Good, I want you to go back to the feudal era, and tell everyone what's going on so they come and help. Ok?"

The cub smiled and hugged her, "Ok mom!" he yelled happily.

"Then off you go!" she said and the kid raced off towards the well. Kagome turned around and took off again, and Inuyasha quickly caught up with her.

I didn't take too much time for them to reach the district we're the spider demons we're causing havoc, they stopped and sniffed into the air ignoring several stares that they were getting from the people in the street. "So can you smell them?" asked Kagome.

"No there are just too many fucking scents!"

Kagome could make out the sound of many sirens "Can you hear that howling noise?"

"Of course I do it almost makes my head explode."

"The demons must be somewhere near them."

"Then lets get over with this!" he said, and raced towards the source of the annoying sound.

Soon the two got to there, Kagome stopped next to a police car, and sniffed into the air, there we're still many scents interfering, but she could make out the smell of the spiders, unfortunately Inuyasha picked the car's roof to stop, and this didn't get unnoticed by the officers. "Hey get down from there." yelled one of them.

"Shut up fucking human we're here to get rid of those annoying pests!"

"Aren't we high and mighty? Look here pal these... things are almost unstoppable, the army has been already called in to take ca..." the guy became silent when he saw a sword spider appear, at the corner of the street.

A small smile crept onto Inuyasha's face. "KAZE NO KIZU" he yelled. The unfortunate youkai had no chance and got destroyed along with a good portion of the street. The lawmen stared at the destruction unable to move. "Unstoppable huh?" growled Inuyasha. Both hanyous sped up, and continued to search the area.

Soon they found the other two, but Kagome couldn't help it something was suspicious. /No this is WAY too easy!/ the two sword spiders ran towards them, Kagome loaded her bow, and fired, the youkai moved out of the arrows way, and got closer, she jumped into the air, to avoid the hit, but at the same time she fired, this time there was no way for the spider to avoid the impact, and only a crater and eight legs remained of it.

By this time Inuyasha finished with his own target, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. /Come on Naruse! You call this an attack?/ they were about to leave when they felt the presence of another demon. "So there is another one, lets get rid of him and get out of here." Inuyasha gave out a growl and pulled out his weapon.

One of the nearby buildings exploded, and an Inuyoukai appeared, in it's place. Inuyasha thought that a ghost was standing in front of him, and almost became unconscious. "F...father!" he whispered.

At the Higurashi shrine

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT AWFUL STENCH!!?" yelled Karom in the exact second he took his first swipe of modern era air.

"You'll get used to it mate! Kagome's era is very advanced when it comes to sorcery, but for that the air... ugh."

"I just figured out the air part!" he responded. Seconds later Sesshoumaru also appeared, his nose reacted the same way if not worse, but he decided to ignore it.

Everyone got out of the well and the demons quickly picked up the hanyous' scents. They just arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the shrine, when a large group of demons arrived with Naruse in the lead.

"Just like his father... He probably wanted to attack the family of Inuyasha's bitch." stated Sesshoumaru.

"Well then let's cause some havoc in this group!" responded Karom, he unsheathed his katana and created another a sword in his other hand.

"Yep! Looks like we'll have to deal with these guys first." agreed Horikawa.

Karom charged forward while launching several lightblades, (finally I found a god name for that attack) the spiders continued to back to avoid the lethal hit, the stepping stones where they once stood were turned into pebble. The youkais continued to back until they were on top of each other, then Karom released a horizontal lightblade, there was no escape out of this for several of them.

But he and Sesshoumaru were the only ones who could hold against so many at a time. The humans could barely defend themselves, and Shippo was only alive thanks to Kiara, who was trying to dodge the attacking eagles above with the kitsune on her back.

In the other part of the city

The huge dog-demon rushed towards the two hanyous, Kagome jumped away but Inuyasha remained there he was totally paralyzed, since she didn't even have enough time to make it back, she decided to try to create a barrier. The barrier couldn't hold back the attack completely, but at least this gave her enough time to get her husband.

Kagome landed on a house and set Inuyasha back on his feet. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting?" she yelled at him, but there was no answer, then she slapped him in the face. Inuyasha continued to stare into nothing "F...father." was the only answer that came from him. The dog attacked them again, Kagome fired and arrow at it, the shot struck its target, but the purification arrow broke into pieces and didn't even cause a scratch.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock /Great! He's immune against spiritual attacks!/ the youkai got closer, she grabbed Inuyasha and jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

The demon raced forward again, and Kagome dodged again, Inuyasha was completely lamed, so her only option was to pull him along. The hanyou tried another arrow this was also useless. /My only chance is to use my youkai abilities... but I can't fight him and look out for Inuyasha at the same time./ she saw that the demon is gathering his powers for an attack this gave her just enough time for another attempt to wake up Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha snap out of it! Your father has been dead, for more than five hundred years, this is just some copy!" Kagome started to shake her mate but it was no use, Inuyasha didn't even move an inch.

The youkai gave out a howl his fur bristled up, seconds later, he launched some his fur at the hanyous. A piece of this hair slammed into the ground just in front of Kagome. /What the, this is like a knitting-pin!/ she looked up and saw several projectiles flying towards her.

There was no escape, she closed her eyes and prepared for the hit but it never came, she started to wonder why it takes so long, and could feel something warm holding her tight. "What? This was it? I'm dead?" she asked herself.

"No you're alive! I won't let anyone hurt you!" answered a voice. Kagome gulped and opened her eyes, the only thing that he could see was red, lots of red.

"Inu...yasha?"

Inuyasha loosened his hold "It's ok mate you're safe!" he whispered into her ear, then he reached to his back and pulled out the four large pins that got stuck in his body.

She felt that the youkai is getting closer to them, but Inuyasha jumped away, he landed next to the Tetsusaiga, and grabbed the weapon, he gathered all his might and released a strike.

Only shreds remained of the ferocious youkai. But it took only seconds and the dog was like brand-new.


	18. Ooops!

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

Morning everyone, it's high time for me to post the next chapter, I finished it last night but had no time to spell-check so I did it in the morning. Thank you for reviewing there are some remarks to your reviews and the chapter begins at the end of them.

Yuki Kesuma, Inufreak831: My hole concept about the well in this story is that you only need a fragment of the Shikon jewel to pass through, Naruse did that in chapter 10 when Miroku (not free willed) regained the Kazaana. But Naruse's full-grown youkai were too big for the well so the took the younger ones, and that's why the fight didn't begin immediately. And about how Sesshoumaru and Karom got to the modern era, it's in the chapter before, Kagome sent Shippo to get them.

**Chapter:18 Ooops!**

Only shreds remained of the ferocious youkai. But it took only seconds and the dog was like brand-new.

Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out "What the fuck!??? He's alive???"

Kagome also stared at the youkai not believing her eyes. "How the hell?" she checked the youkai's body and found the reason why the demon got restored to life. "SHIKON SHARDS!? INUYASHA THERE ARE SHIKON SHARDS IN HIS BODY!"

"Where?"

Kagome tried to focus on the shards but there was a little problem, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate she couldn't find the exact spot where the jewel was. She looked at Inuyasha with horror-stricken eyes. "Everywhere! As if the hole demon would be a huge jewel shard."

Inuyasha looked at her and then back at the demon. "So this is why it survived the bakuryuura." He looked up, and saw some of the dog's fur flying at him, and moved out of its way.

He lifted the Tetsusaiga above his head, and swung the sword against his opponent, and this time he released a kaze no kizu the dog-demon got completely destroyed, but within moments it was back with full strength.

"We need to purify the jewel! But how I can't get close to do it?" asked Kagome from Inuyasha while avoiding one of the youkai's attacks, and blocking another one with her bow.

"I know how!" yelled Inuyasha, and grabbed Kagome, he threw her on his back, and charged at the youkai dodging several needle like pieces of hair, when he reached the youkai, he grabbed it's fur, only now did Kagome realize why he did that.

She tried to reach forward, but the youkai's fur turned into sharp thorns so she couldn't reach the skin. Inuyasha saw a piece of fur coming at Kagome's head but managed to move his shoulder in its way and take the blow, when Kagome saw this, she forgot about the thorns, and pressed one of her hands against the youkai's skin ignoring the pain.

The dog demon made the thorns grow larger, but Kagome didn't pull back her palm, even when some of the thrones completely pierced through her hand. Soon she felt that the thorns start to pull back, and the youkai started to get smaller. It didn't even take a minute and she was holding a shard of the Shikon jewel in her perfectly healed palm.

Kagome climbed from Inuyasha's back, she waited until he turned around and embraced him gently so she won't make his injuries worse "Thank you mate... Should I give you a ride home?"

"Feh I'm a man I don't need to be carried around!"

"Are you sure? Those wounds are deep!"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kagome smiled, and grazed her face to Inuyasha's, the male hanyou almost fell to the ground, and Kagome could feel him quitter.

"So you still say you're ok?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha sped up, he was slower than usual but still incredibly fast compared to a human, Kagome shook her head, and raced after him.

Unknown to her, there was a camera in one of the nearby buildings, that recorded everything that happened there.

At the Higurashi shrine things were getting critical, Kiara had a huge wound on one of her legs, and was unable to fight, and Karom could barley keep the large masses of youkai away from her, Sesshoumaru had to fight with the ground and airborne demons all at once. Miroku had his kazaana but there were poison insects around.

Sango released, her boomerang, hoping that she could create a gap between the demons her, but there were too many of them and her weapon didn't return. Instead she saw a sword spider coming at her, she, pulled out her katana, but knew that she won't have a chance.

The youkai knocked the weapon out of Sango's hand within moments, she was the closing swordleg, but that stopped inches from her face. Then the leg got further away from her, and when she sat up she saw that all the youkais are running away. "What's going on why are they running?"

"Who cares at least we're alive!" answered Karom while picking up Kiara.

Miroku helped Sango to her feet, however his hand traveled south from her back. Horikawa turned around and plugged his ears. "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled before beating the crap out of the monk.

Soon Kagome reached the street where the Higurashi shrine stood the street showed the typical signs of a battle. She sped up, and left Inuyasha behind, already preparing for the worst. When she saw the once shrine stairs she almost fainted. Kagome ran up but to her relief the shrine itself was still intact. Some of the stepping-stones were destroyed, and the wellhouse was in the need of a new roof, but that was all.

She quickly ran to the house, and opened the door, one of her grandfather's wards greeted her. She held back the urge to kill the old man and tore the paper from her face. "Thank god you're all ok." She gave out a sigh of relief, but saw her grandfather's face turn horrid. The raven-haired hanyou quickly ducked, and several paper wards flew at somebody behind her.

When Kagome turned around she saw four annoyed demons and an annoyed hanyou. "Get real man even if they would work on demons wards are useless against hanyous!" yelled a pissed of Inuyasha while making his way inside.

That evening at Tokyo central hospital

Hojo was laying in his bed gawking at the sealing almost all afternoon, replaying everything that happened the night before, the doctors made a good job putting him back together, one of his arms was broken, on several places, the other one got away with only a broken finger and some bruises, his nose needed to be completely rebuilt... you get the picture.

Another occupier of the room turned on the tube to watch the evening news mostly interested because the rumors, that could be heard all day. Hojo carefully listened, since listening was the only thing that was allowed for him for the rest of the week.

When he heard that some unknown creatures fought in the city he immediately lifted his head, when he saw the screen his face went pale. "I was right that Inuyasha guy is just playing with Kagome's heart." He jumped on his feet, only to realize that his legs were still too weak to bear his weight.

At the Higurashi shrine

Everyone gathered at the table, and was having dinner while doing so they talked about the day and tried to think a way to get rid of Naruse for good.

"...but in the end I managed to purify it." finished Kagome.

Sango listened carefully but still she couldn't believe it "So the youkai that attacked you was really a Shikon shard!"

"Feh I still can't figure it out how a piece of jewelry can look just like my father." grumbled Inuyasha between bites.

This made Kagome remember what happened at the beginning of the fight. "Wait I almost forgot about that, the shard looked exactly like Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, even the scent belonged to a dog."

Sesshoumaru slowly turned to them with an amused face, well in his case a content face can mean amusement. "Now really little brother I never thought that you could mistake a low copy for our father, your senses must be utterly bad."

Inuyasha started to growl, but this only made the invisible smirk on Sesshoumaru's face even bigger. Kagome laid her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he immediately calmed down. When she thought that the brothers wouldn't kill each other she turned to the others. "Inuyasha is right the scent of the shard was like a mix out of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's scents you couldn't tell it apart from a youkai's smell."

"But how on earth could he get samples of your scents?" asked Karom.

"Come on cat, a piece of hair is more then enough for that..." answered Horikawa "...but if our hanyous only returned yesterday evening and the attack came this morning than there must be someone who's constantly spying on them."

Kagome shook her head. "That's our least problem we have to get rid of Naruse before some people get hurt."

"She's right!" agreed Miroku "We also have to make sure that Naruse can't go back through the well and get reinforcements from the remaining demons on the other side."

"That means the only thing we can do is to guard the well and wait for the bastards next move." stated Sesshoumaru. "In that case I'll guard the other side."

"YOU COWARD!!!" yelled Karom while shaking the dog demon.

"Heh I'm just looking after the well being of my nose!" Karom tried to strangle Sesshoumaru, but he was stopped by and oversized boomerang that Kiara borrowed from Sango. Head boomerang style.

"Sorry mate but I can't allow you to fight in Kagome's house." she apologized.

"It's ok I overacted a bit."

Sesshoumaru continued, "So where were we before mousetrap interrupted?" for this sentence he was rewarded with a line of cat like growls.

"I think it would be better if Karom and Kiara stay on this side." interrupted Miroku.

"I agree!" said everyone except a certain youkai cat, and a fat cat that was hiding in the sitting room.

Next morning

Two cat-youkais were sleeping on a branch of the god tree. Karom's nose felt something strange, he opened one of his eyes to see a bat youkai, who was busy scanning the house. Karom's lips curled into a smile. /Hmm... What do you know I just found breakfast!/ He carefully moved from the side of his mate and got closer to the demon, the wind blew in the right direction and the bat couldn't smell the threat.

When Karom thought that he's close enough he extended his claws and with one swift move he removed the bat's head. The attack came so sudden that the youkai's feet didn't even have time to release the branch, and the body remained in its original place. However there was a little problem, the head flew into the house through the open window, and landed in the middle of the morning breakfast.

/Ooops. I forgot about that!/ The cat youkai slowly turned around and made his way back to his mate's side.

It was afternoon by now, but Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the well to do some important work, Kagome wanted to go and check on them, but Karom and Kiara "accidentally" picked the top of the well to fall asleep in their large-cat forms.

Since she decided not to wake the two the only option remaining was to take a walk in the city. Her route leaded to her school, and she could clearly make out that Mrs. Shimazu is yelling, at someone... again. Kagome shook her head. /Poor bastard, nothing is worse than to face that lunatic./

The hanyou heard the school-bell ring, and jumped over the fence when nobody was looking. She jumped into the tree in front of her classroom and gave out a growl, every student in the room rushed to the window to search for the dog, but three girls went to the door instead.

Minutes later they were talking under the tree "So Eri how's Hojo?" asked Kagome.

"He has a couple of broken bones but he'll be ok." replied Eri. "What have you two done to him?"

"Somehow he found a book about Inuyasha and me, and he started to read about our future in front of us. Should I continue?"

Yuka gasped. "You mean he... what did he tell you?"

"Well... if the book is correct..." Kagome blushed, and touched her abdomen "If what he said is the truth then I could already be..."

"Could be what?" urged Eri.

"Kagome gulped and finished "It's possible that I'm pregnant."

All three girls gasped. "REALLY?" Kagome nodded.

"Can I be the godmother?" asked Ayumi.

A little smile crept onto Kagome's face "You really want to be related to Inuyasha?"

"Why wouldn't I he's so cute!" answered a delightful Ayumi.

"Then you should try to catch his brother."

Ayumi almost jumped onto Kagome "He has a brother!?"

"Err... You better forget it he can't stand humans. So did anything happen lately?"

"Nothing except Hojo's stay at the hospital. So why didn't you come to school the last few days?" asked Eri.

"You heard what happened yesterday?" answered Kagome.

Ayumi nodded "Of course we did, five streets got completely destroyed in the fights."

"I wish that would be all but the way I know Naruse it'll get much worse."

"You mean this was just an appetizer?" yelled all three.

Kagome nodded sadly "Yes it'll probably get much worse."

Yuka gave Kagome's hand a squeeze "Can we do something to help you?"

Kagome shook her head as an answer, but before she could open her mouth her friends started their unstoppable begging raid.

"Why can't we help come on?"

"We won't get into danger we promise!"

"Come on let your best friends help."

The ringing of the bell could be heard all over the school signaling the beginning of the next lesson but the three didn't really care. "Ok girls, come to my place, after school and we can talk about it, but I warn you I won't let you do anything dangerous. Err... does anyone of you know what kind of disease do I have this time?" Kagome's question was rewarded by loud chuckles.

"I think this time it is South-American kitty sneeze." Answered Eri between giggles.

Kagome couldn't help but also laugh, "Grandpa is really starting to loose ground."

"Hey be glad he could have said that you have Ebola, or something worse." answered, Yuka.

"Well guys, see you in the afternoon!"

"See you!" yelled all three while disappearing in the school building. Kagome turned around, to leave but after a few feet she bumped into a teacher, and among all teachers she had to bump into the roaring dragon, better known as Mrs. Shimazu.

"Ms. Higurashi what is the meaning of this?"

Kagome gulped, this situation was bad, her dagger was back at home, and she was facing the ancient fossil, who was quite shocked to see the oh so ill student in the school. "Umm... good afternoon Mrs. Shimazu. We have some nice weather..."

"Ms. Higurashi! Can you explain to me why you weren't in my class, today it doesn't seem to me that you're too ill for school."

Kagome knew what'll come next and she was thinking about ways to get out of it./Lets see if I stand here and take her yelling I'll get humiliated in front of the hole school, then my youkai blood kicks in and I'll kill every living person within a mile. Option two is to kill her, and that's out, but telling her everything would only make me more trouble. She'll probably send me to the nuthouse, and if I show her my youkai features she'll make me read every book about medieval customs. Great possibilities!/


	19. The second attack begins

HalfDemons 

**  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha

A thanks for reviewing, here are the answers for some of your questions.

Mmiray: Én se vártam, hogy magyarral találkozok itt. Nyugi elolvasom a történetedet, úgy hogy hamarosan hallasz majd felÅlem. A kérésedre térve, örömmel segítek, bár én se vagyok olyan hibátlan angolos, (Szintén középfokú vizsgám van, a felsÅ-közepet, elbuktam) nekem is megvannak a saját gyenge pontjaim, úgyhogy nyugodtan szóljál, ha valami galibát találsz.

Sorry everyone I got the review in Hungarian and it's only fair if I respond in the same language.

Dragon man 180: Good idea, however It'll have to wait for some time, a bunch of Naruse's men in a hospital that would be cruelty, but then again Hojo is not the only one there.

**Chapter:19 The second attack begins**

While Kagome was thinking about her not so good options Shimazu started to ask questions, when Kagome didn't look up to answer it was time for the volcano to erupt. "MISS..." Mrs. Shimazu couldn't finish because Kagome grabbed her and leave the school grounds. She decided to take option three and spill the stuff with the feudal era, being a hanyou and other stuff like that, before someone gets hurt.

Kagome laid Mrs. Shimazu on her feet in a park that was some distance from the school, she let go of the teacher's mouth, and of course in the exact second she did that the old lady went off like a horn. Miss Higurashi I don't know...(And the usual brainwash started, how can you, in my time, what would happen if etc.)"

Kagome became more and more irritated by the old lady, she could feel that her demon blood took more and more over, but she tried to keep calm like Sesshoumaru does. After a couple minutes she could hardly hold her hands from shredding the teacher into pieces. "Mrs. Shimazu! Can I have a word..."

"Don't argue with your teacher young lady!" Kagome's idea didn't go off, on the contrary the teacher became worse. She also didn't stop when Kagome started to give out a constant growl. In the end she couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something drastic before she freaks out.

Mrs. Shimazu's words were suddenly stopped by a rather powerful slap. She looked at Kagome with a shocked face, only now did she realize that the girl's eyes were glowing red, and she was growling. Her breathing was ragged and her lands were clenched into fists.

"Are you deaf, blind, or both?" yelled Kagome; she fell on one knee while giving out another growl.

"Don't try acting young..." the teacher stopped when one of Kagome's hands made a swift move, creating four parallel cuts on her dress.

Kagome slowly stood up "Mrs. Shimazu. Please! Stop yelling before I loose control over my demon blood." she spat out between growls in almost a pleading tome.

The old lady ("lady" yeah right) couldn't believe her eyes "You lose control over what?" she asked.

"You heard right I'm a hanyou, and I'd be grateful if you stop yelling at me, you don't want to know what happens if I lose control." Kagome knew that that the Mrs. Shimazu would want proof, and made her ears stand up. The teacher almost fainted when she saw the dog-ears on Kagome's head.

"Y...you're really a demon!?" she asked, halfway paralyzed.

Kagome was about to answer when one of her ears picked up, a strange sound from one of the bushes, she sniffed into the air, and the smell confirmed her suspicion. "Don't move, Mrs. Shimazu!" she ordered Kagome jumped into a nearby bush. The plant started to shake, and seconds later a bat tried to make an escape, but was quickly, caught by a clawed hand. Kagome held the youkai close to her face and growled at it. "I know that you're watching Naruse, stop spying on me its getting annoying." she said, then she got rid of the annoying piece of meat with one clawstrike.

First she thought that this little incident worked some off some her anger, but Mrs. Shimazu went of again. "How can you behave the way like you do..." she stopped when she saw that she did something bad very bad. Kagome attacked her, the female hanyou's claws dug into her side, but luckily Kagome didn't have Inuyasha's experience in killing humans, and Mrs. Shimazu's dress didn't fit tight, this little thing saved her life.

Kagome was about to deliver a second blow, but stopped when she heard Inuyasha call her name. She turned one of her ears towards the source of the sound, and listened soon she could hear her name again. She looked up and started to smile. "Mate!?" she yelled back with a softer voice. It didn't take a minute and Inuyasha appeared, she forgot about the terrified human.

Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, giving him a bon-crushing hug, she snuggled her head against Inuyasha's chest, in return the hanyou placed his arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He moved one of her hands to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, and Kagome regained the control over her body. She immediately started to weep "Inu... it happened... it happened again I..." Inuyasha gave out a gentle but meaning growl, she stopped speaking and continued to cry silently.

"I know Kagome I know..." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her "I'm here nothing is going to happen! Now stop crying, I hate it when you cry!" the hanyou stared to purr and felt her slowly relax.

"Thank you Inu!" she mumbled.

A smile crept onto Inuyasha's face. "You know what mate if we collect all shards I'll use my wish, to give us more control over our blood so you won't experience this any more. Ok?"

Kagome nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "That would be wonderful!" she answered.

Inuyasha looked up, and saw that Mrs. Shimazu was still there, and from the scent on she was awfully mad, and would have started yelling at them if it wasn't for the incident before. "Kagome maybe we should take care of her before we leave." This time Kagome didn't bother to answer, to Inuyasha this meant that he could do what he wanted.

He picked up Kagome and walked to Mrs. Shimazu. The old lady plastered her good old I'm the almighty, all-knowing teacher look on her face. "Hold your kisser hag!" yelled Inuyasha at her.

"How dare you speak with your elder in this tone!" barked Mrs. Shimazu.

"Keh... you know what hag you're just facing a hanyou from the time you call feudal era, so WHO'S older?"

"Now you're even lying! What..." Mrs. Shimazu was rewarded with two warning growls.

"Hurt my mate in any way ever again, and you'll have a painful death!" warned Inuyasha before taking off.

"What kind of person would call his girlfriend mate!" yelled Mrs. Shimazu after them, Inuyasha stopped, and turned around.

"What kind of teacher are you, you don't even know one of the simplest youkai terms. Mate means spouse! Stupid!"

Meanwhile at the Higurashi shrine the humans took over the guard of the Bone-eaters. Miroku and Sango were snuggled up next to the wellhouse while Horikawa a few feet away, was busy making some of his unconventional weapons.

Miroku pulled Sango even tighter, to his chest; the pictures of yesterday were still to fresh in his memories. If the demons had retreated only a single second later Sango would have been killed, and the thought of that possibility wouldn't let him rest. First he thought that he'll ask her to give up fighting demons, but that would be like asking him to stop groping, and he quickly laid his plan aside.

The woman sitting in his lap felt that something bothered the monk. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Nothing Sango I'm just thinking."

"Ok Miroku now I know that there's something wrong, you only think this way if there's something bothering you. Did you grope me while I was sleeping?"

"Heavens! No! I would never do that dear Sango!" Sango relaxed for a few seconds then her face quickly took on a lethal expression; she removed Miroku's hand from her breast and stood up.

"Horikawa! Are those fire seeds?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied the demon-exterminator.

A wide grin appeared on her face "Can I have a few?"

"Be my guest." Answered Horikawa. The huntress grabbed a handful of the bullet-sized balls and threw one against the ground. It exploded, and fire spread around it in a good three-inch radius, and it didn't look like it'll die down within the next few minutes.

Miroku gulped, and got on his feet. "Sango!? Dear!? Don't do anything harsh!" The grin on Sango's face became bigger. The huntress threw a fire seed at Miroku and the monk barely made id to avoid, she threw another one, and Miroku fled from it on all fours. "Sango... love please... eep!" a projectile landed in front Miroku, and he almost, ran into the fire.

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the top of the stairs to hear, a certain monk pleading for his life. "What did that pervert do this time?" asked the silver-haired hanyou.

"The question is not what but where." Corrected Kagome. Both started to laugh at the statement, mischievous smile appeared on his face. He pulled Kagome close and started to purr.

"Inu!? I know that face!"

"Can't a man have some fun with his mate?" replied Inuyasha. He placed little pecks along her collarbone. "Inu not now Shippo could see us!" Inuyasha didn't respond, he continued upwards to her lips, and gave her one powerful kiss, it didn't took long before, Kagome responded, adding her own love into it. She soon brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha picked her up and started to move towards her room he smirked into the kiss when he felt that she's not resisting.

In the same time, Kagome's friends were on their way to the Higurashi shrine, but they decided to take a detour and check out the place where the hanyous have fought with the shard-youkai.

The three girls sneaked into the destroyed area and started to go through the remains of the houses. "Do you really think that we should do this Kagome told us to keep away from danger." reasoned Yuka.

"Don't be silly Kagome, and her husband killed every single demon in the city!" answered Eri.

"Maybe you're right, but I still have a funny feeling." came the response.

"What is it Yuka afraid of getting caught?"

"Yeah what could the police do we didn't do anything bad." agreed Ayumi.

They continued to go trough the debris, the girls were doing so for some time when. Yuka saw a strange glowing coming from between the trash she started to dig deeper, her friends also helped her, and in the end they found four Shikon shards, all three gasped. "Girls, don't you think that these look just like parts of the jewel Kagome is searching for." asked Yuka.

The other two nodded. Yuka reached for the shards, but a barrier around them knocked the girls away from them. When they looked up, they saw that the shards merged, and started to grow, by that time the merged jewels had the size of a car, and they continued to get bigger.

"We're in trouble! Lets get out from here!" yelled Yuka. The other two didn't argue, but they didn't get far, because Naruse's youkais blocked their escape route.

"Now what do we do?" screamed Eri. Every human was busy getting out of the neighborhood, but the schoolgirls had no escape. They were surrounded and the spiders were closing in on them.

"It was nice to know you guys." remarked Ayumi, when he felt the backs of her friends that signaled her that there's no more place to back off. The spiders, lifter their front legs for and attack.

Bright flashes and fireballs flew through the sky and landed among the youkais killing many of them, before the girls knew what was going on, they were thrown into the air where Kiara and a bird like Shippo gathered them in. "Get them to Kagome!" yelled Karom, the cat, and the Kitsune made a turn to leave, and the demon lord surveyed his remaining opponents.

"So guys who's first?" When none of the demons moved he decided to move... (Ouch)

While Karom opened his temporary slaughterhouse the other two demons also had some company, in the form of three eagle demons. Kiara flew close to Shippo and threw Eri on his back, before turning around to take on the attackers.

She launched two fireballs but the demons dodged them, and two turned into her direction. Kiara also attacked the third, but that ignored him and went after Shippo and the girls. Kiara tried to stop it, but when the other eagles attacked her from behind and she had no other choice but fight with them.

When Shippo saw the attacker closing from behind he knew that he won't have a chance to loose it in the air. He dived hoping that he'll be able to reach the ground before the bird, and he made it, the youkai was too big to get into the narrow street.

Shippo transformed back into his original shape, and made faces at the bird flying above them. He continued with this until he heard screams from the next street. His noose wasn't good as the ones his parents had, but he could make out the scent of a demon, and his ears identified the clacking sound that also came from there.

The kitsune looked around for a suitable place to hide, and started to run towards one of the shops, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka followed him since they didn't knew what to do. Shippo made his way to back of the shop, and from there on he proceeded into the storage room. The girls didn't know why he went in there but they assumed that this is the best thing they can do and followed him, the salesman went after them to throw the crazy group out, and this saved his life, just as he left the main room of the shop a sword spider entered, and it had no shopping in mind.

Glass wood and other material broke, as the youkai entered, it lifted it's leg, to break through the thick wall to get to the fleeing group behind. Shippo left the building through the back door, and guess what was there waiting for him.

The kitsune jumped out of the swordleg's way and barely made it back in, but the other wall was already full of cracks, and there was no other door. It looked like it's over but then Eri had an idea. "Hey Shippo did you say that you can turn into anything you want?"

"You mean I should turn into a battering ram?"

Eri nodded, and Shippo shook his head. "Never! You'll use me to break down the wall!"

"Would you rather be sliced to pieces by those demons?" asked Ayumi. The kitsune didn't argue further, he turned into the ram that Eri mentioned, the girls, used all their powers, but no matter what they did, they didn't achieve more than a few cracks, they were about to try again, when both spiders broke through the walls.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Karom just got finished with his share, the place looked worse than before, youkai remains where all over the area, and there were few more buildings that didn't look so good anymore. He turned to the crystal that grew from the four Shikon shards, by now it had the size of a smaller house. He released a lightblade at it, but the attack simply got repelled. The cat barely made it to duck out of the attacks way he turned around to see a collapsing house. /So this doesn't work, they maybe if I try another way./

Karom materialized a second sword, and charged forward, this time her tried to use, his lightblades, and the blades of his swords at the same time the result was the same. /Damn, I won't get anywhere if I go against it alone!/ Karom didn't fuss around anymore, and started to run towards the Higurashi shrine.

Up in the air, Kiara made it to get a hold on one of the eagles, she sank her fangs into its neck, the demon soon started to fall, Kiara decided that it's time to leave the sinking ship and let go of it.

Under them the two spiders cornered the fleeing group, but Shippo wasn't completely helpless, he got out a ring-taw he threw it at the spider, the toy landed on it's head, and became gigantic, it held down the youkai. The group ran passed it into the open. The other, spider followed them, but an oversized bird landed on it's top, and the youkai was no more.

When the shop assistant heard the crash from behind he turned around to see a completely destroyed building. "Oh NOO! I'm ruined, I can't pay the repair bill for that!"

Kiara was still busy with that eagle above, but Karom quickly finished the battle for her with one strike. "Let's move it, we need to get the others!" he yelled and continued his way to the Higurashi's. Kiara laded so Shippo and Kagome's friends can get on her back, before flying after her mate.


	20. A victory and a surprise

HalfDemons  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Good evening everyone, I just finished the chapter, I want to thank for the reviews. I know you guys won't like this but the next chapter is probably going to be a few days late, because I'll be having exams this week, I'll also make a check on the story hunting for mistakes.  
  
Dark Lady69: The inu pups or pup don't know yet will get a part, in the story but I don't want to end the fic in a long boring family story. But, I'm already thinking about a possible sequel.  
  
Misato-Katsuragi2: Good luck with learning Hungarian and don't give up this language is not easy to learn at least they say that.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Kagome has her youkai blood from Inuyasha, so technically the Tetsusaiga should have an effect on her.  
  
Chapter:20 A victory and a surprise  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Two cat demons a kitsune cub, and three human girls made their way to the Higurashi shrine, after they got rid of the pursuing demons there was nothing to stop them on their way to their friends.  
  
At the shrine nobody knew about the attack, Horikawa just finished with his weapons, but half of them were already missing thanks to Sango. She was still mad at the monk, but in a couple minutes they'll be together again.  
  
Kiara and Karom made a record time back, and Kiara, almost scared the humans to death with her dive-bomber like landing. The cats made their way to the back yard, to tell everyone what's going on, and Kiara proceeded through the well, to warn Sesshoumaru.  
  
Shippo and Kagome's friends raced up, to Kagome's room, they were in such haste that they didn't hear the moans and constant purr coming out of the room. Shippo jumped onto the doorknob and with one move he opened the door. The three girls dashed in, one after the other, but all of them made a quick hold and stared at something. Shippo jumped over them, and saw his parents were in a quite unfamiliar position, at least for his knowledge.  
  
"Mom! Dad! What are you doing???" he asked. The heads of the two hanyous turned crimson. Inuyasha slipped off and out of Kagome, while covering her with blanket, she could barely move from the embarrassment, but made it accept the cover, and quickly pulled it up to her neck, so it covered all of her body.  
  
The girls continued to stare, and finally the silver-haired hanyou had enough "What are you looking at we didn't do anything bad we're married you know!"  
  
This made them realize what they are doing, and Yuka pulled out Ayumi, and Shippo, Eri started to back out the door, with a nervous face. "Err... sorry guys, we didn't knew you were in the middle of something, we just wanted to tell you that Naruse made his next move." Eri dodged a well-aimed shoe, and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I guess we should get dressed!" said Kagome before starting to gather her clothes. Inuyasha grumbled something about humans, Shippo and Naruse, but also started to pick up his stuff.  
  
Five minutes later the hanyous were out of their room fully dressed, and ready for battle. "So what did happen?" asked Kagome from her friends.  
  
Yuka turned around to hide her blush "Well you see it's like this me and the others went to the place were you and Inuyasha fought with these monsters and." she was cut short by Inuyasha.  
  
"You can talk about it later!" he said while pulling Kagome away, "We need to purify that shard until it doesn't turn into a youkai!"  
  
Kagome gave out an Inuyasha like feh, and followed him outside, when everyone was gathered the group left, to get rid of the newest troublemaker.  
  
Shippo, wanted to got with them again, this time Inuyasha stopped him. "You'll stay pup!"  
  
"But!" Shippo protested.  
  
"No buts!" was the hanyou's firm answer, before following the others.  
  
As they got close to the spot where the new enemy was taking shape, the first thing they saw, were lots of television, cars, then police cars, and when they got close they saw a huge crystal pillar.  
  
The group immediately stopped and gasped at the huge thing. "This is a Shikon shard?" asked Kagome in a stricken tone.  
  
"It looks more like a hill." Responded Sango. But they had no more time for talking, because the welcome committee already arrived in the form of many nasty characters.  
  
"The group immediately engaged the youkais, and the two hanyous made, their way through them to get to the, pillar, but they didn't get far there were just too many demons around.  
  
"Inuyasha! We need to turn back before they circle us!" yelled Kagome, but her mate didn't listen, she grabbed him by the back of his haori, and pulled him away from the youkai army. But she couldn't get far, they were already surrounded, the rest of the group was too far to help, and jumping was out of the question because of the eagle demons around them.  
  
The hanyous were to each other's back, and growled at their opponents, they moved closer ready to attack. Inuyasha and Kagome both released their, strongest attacks killing several of their enemies, the rest jumped forward, and attacked them. The hanyous dodged the attack, and were soon surrounded again.  
  
This time they had no time to release an attack, and create space for fighting the spider youkais jumped at them, but got stopped by a barrier. They continued trying to get through, but it held out. However Kagome couldn't hold out for long with every hit she became weaker. After a minute she was beginning to shake, and the barrier protecting them started to become smaller.  
  
Kagome felt her knees buckle, from fatigue she started to fall, but she never reached the ground because of Inuyasha, because he grabbed her by the waist. "Kagome are you all right?" she nodded, knowing that Inuyasha was aware that she won't be able to hold out for long.  
  
He searched the area for a possible escape, and found a spout, next to them. "Hey isn't that the entrance one of those sew-ers you have under the city?" Kagome glanced aside, and nodded. "Good I'll try to open it!" the miko-hanyou already felt like throwing up her lunch.  
  
"You're not getting me down there!" she replied.  
  
"Wanna bet?" yelled Inuyasha. He was about take the cover from the gully- hole, and throw in Kagome, when he heard, Karom.  
  
"Make way! Coming through!" he yelled slicing down several opponents. Kagome created an opening on the barrier for the cat, and he jumped in. He bore several cuts, and didn't fuss around. "We need to get out there are too many of them!"  
  
"What do you think were about to do!" yelled Inuyasha while helping Kagome to stand "Could you stop blustering and pick up that cover!" he continued.  
  
Karom growled, but did, as Inuyasha told him, his nose almost exploded, from the smell coming out of the manhole, and it was not a positive smell. "You two want to go down there!?" he yelled.  
  
"Would you rather fight with those guys answered Inuyasha pointing to the youkais around them. The cat hissed, and jumped in Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and followed him down. The first thing that they became obvious of was the unbearable stench, the second was the wet environment, the third that their opponents tried to get down to them.  
  
"Run for it before they break through, I'll slow them down!" yelled Karom. The hanyous didn't argue further, they knew that if they stay they'll only disturb, the cat, or end up sliced into pieces.  
  
A good five minutes later, the two dogs, left the sewer, scaring the people around them to death, but they didn't care; they were busy getting the unbearable smell out of their noses.  
  
Soon they could see the rest of the group coming at them Kiara immediately took on her human shape. "Where is my mate?" she yelled. Sesshoumaru's face already showed some signs of pleasure, but was quickly replaced by his content face when a flash bursted out of the manhole. Karom landed next to the hole, and was busy hitting his nose with his palms trying to get the polluted air out.  
  
"Now really Karom, a little smelly air can't be that bad!" Sesshoumaru remarked, he got an angry growl for response; the cat grabbed him, and walked next to the gully-hole, and threw the inuyoukai into the sewer, seconds later, Sesshoumaru came back up with an incredible speed, and did the same as Karom a few seconds ago. Another really un-Sesshoumaru like thing to do.  
  
"There's no way to purify the jewels if we attack like this, there are just too many of them." stated Kagome.  
  
"We need to lore the demons away from the pillar!" stated Karom.  
  
"And how?" everyone asked.  
  
"We need some people, who are strong enough to distract them, you see these demons are incredibly stupid, and if they are fighting something they won't turn around to stop you." answered Karom.  
  
"And where do we find something that's powerful enough distract a hole army?" asked Sesshoumaru. A few seconds of silence followed.  
  
"Shippo!" yelled everyone at the same time except Kagome.  
  
"Over my dead body!" she answered.  
  
"We're all be dead if we don't get those shards!" yelled Inuyasha at her.  
  
"But..." Kagome's voice faded, and her face showed pain, and concern.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened, he pulled Kagome closer "Mate! This is the only way, to get to the shards, he can look after himself!"  
  
"And I'll make sure nothing happens to him." remarked Kiara.  
  
Kagome softly nodded, she knew that the others were right, and Kiara would do her best to keep Shippo safe.  
  
Minutes later the Kitsune was preparing for a major magician act, he'll have to create an army out of illusions... then he'll have to run like hell, and Kiara was making sure that the enemy fells for it. Everything was set, the two demons saw a miko arrow flashing through the sky and knew that the others are in position. It was time to start the performance.  
  
The cat begun with a couple of fireballs, and Shippo continued with his illusions, soon the youkais thought that they are under attack from another demon army, and started to move in he direction of the bait. When Kiara, saw this she turned into her large-cat form, waited for Shippo to get on then took off.  
  
The rest of the group saw that the guards are leaving, the pillar, and knew that this is probably their last chance to stop the shards from taking up a youkais form, and they started to run towards it, everything went well, the group arrived at the crystal pillar with only a couple of demons in the way, Kagome was about to, touch it, but a barrier appeared around it, knowing her away from the pillar.  
  
She looked up to the crystal, and saw cracks on its side, the huge object started to shake, and some of its pieces fell to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the city Kiara, and Shippo are busy trying to loose their "fans" flying close to the ground between the buildings of the city. They had not much luck, since a couple of youkais were still on their tail, and the eagles above had a good view on them.  
  
Kiara made a quick left turn at a corner, and saw lots of humans, who were wearing some kind of uniform, and there was a huge metal wagon (We know those on the name tank) behind them. When the humans saw the two demons flying towards them, they, immediately grabbed their weapons and aimed at the two.  
  
/What are those?/ thought Shippo after a few moments it popped in, and his face turned from surprised to horror-stricken. /Those are those gun things mommy told about me!/ "Kiara PULL UP!!!" the kitsune stated to pull on Kiara's ears, the cat didn't know why he was doing that and continued to fly towards the humans.  
  
Shippo almost ripped off the cat's ears while continuing to yell "Pull up!" over and over again. In the end Kiara, let the passenger have his way, and just in time, that soldiers fired out of their weapons, filing a spider demons that just stepped around the corner with lead.  
  
The two demons in the air looked back, and saw what happened. Kiara gulped, "Meow!" (Translation: Thanks! That was close!)  
  
But the hunt after them wasn't over in the immediate second when Kiara left the security of the streets the eagle demons attacked her with all their power. The demon cat made a mad dash for the ground. Where the spiders were already waiting for them.  
  
The fleeing demons saw an open warehouse, and ran in to find themselves in a wood storage. Soon their opponents followed them but the kitsune nor the firecat could be seen.  
  
(At this point I need to stop and praise my word processor, the last sentence incorrect, recommended correction: did not follow instead of followed. Wow what kind of dope-moron-köcsög...CENSORED wrote this program?)  
  
The spider youkais searched the warehouse but couldn't find anything, one of them started to sniff on a log, next to a pile of boards, somehow it smelled like a kid, and he also could smell something burned. The youkai, made circles around the log as if trying to find something strange about it, but after five minutes they gave up and retreated.  
  
The log that earned so much interest his opened his eyes and rolled aside, so a small cat can climb out of her fresh burned hiding hole, fire appeared around the cat, and it turned into a young woman. "Fhew that was close!" she said.  
  
Shippo nodded, "Hope that mommy could purify the jewel."  
  
If he only knew what was going on the other side of the city, this time Naruse decided to create a shard-dragon, and this dragon was far too strong for the group. Even the youkai lords looked like little beginners against it. Sesshoumaru pulled himself from the ground, and grabbed the Tokujin, but he was immediately attacked by the dragon, he dodged the attack, but the power of the energy bolt that the creature fired was so strong, that it didn't matter, if you avoid the attack or not.  
  
The blast sent the youkai lord flying through the air and he crashed into a pile of rubbish. The rest of the group wasn't looking any better.  
  
The dragon opened its mouth to fire a lethal attack; his moth started to glow Kagome, and Inuyasha saw that the monster is aiming at them, but they were far too tired to move. Inuyasha, tried to lift Kagome and to throw her out of harms way, but she grabbed him, pulling the other hanyou close. "Don't even think about it, mate, if they kill you then I'm going with you."  
  
"But..." Inuyasha couldn't finish because he felt Kagome's lips on his. She awaited the shot, but the creature got interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Leave those two I want to kill them..." Naruse's words were cut short by the dragon, its claws, dug deep in his body, and Naruse had just enough time to order his army to destroy the dragon before he got destroyed...  
  
This gave at least some time for the group, the shard monster was busy with the spiders, and eagles, but the army was worthless against it, and the group was already thinking about possible ways to destroy it.  
  
Then Kagome had an idea. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes mate, would you mind if we had to collect all the shards again?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe there is a way to destroy the dragon, but if it works then we'll have to gather the shards all over again."  
  
He pulled Kagome close, and nuzzled her neck. "If it really has to be wench then do it!" Kagome became a little irritated by Inuyasha's choice of words. "Don't call me wench!!! SIT!!!" WHAM  
  
A good ten minutes later Naruse's army was history, along with a good portion of the neighborhood the dragon turned back to the group, opened it's mouth and aimed, Kagome tried to stand up but she didn't have enough power, then she felt two strong hands on both of her waists, lifting her high enough so she can use her bow Kagome quickly shot away her arrow along with the Shikon jewel. The arrow hit its target but first nothing happened.  
  
The dragon was about to fire, but before that happened it started to glow seconds later the light became so much stronger, that the dragon seemed to be brighter than the sun. A loud explosion could be heard and, bright trails of light lead away from the place where once the dragon stood. The Shikon no Tamma was shattered again.  
  
Kagome fell back onto Inuyasha and sighed in relief. "It's over we've won." The hanyou underneath her didn't hear what she said because of what he smelt; first he thought that he was just hallucinating, but when he leaned closer, and took another swipe of her scent and he almost fainted.  
  
"K...Kagome, umm... do you... did you feel something strange lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Umm... your scent, it has changed... you... you're pregnant... with our pup."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide "I...I'm..." she couldn't finish because she entered dreamland. 


	21. Inuyasha's gift

** HalfDemons  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
YIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!! Finally it's over, all exams are over, HALLELUJAH!!! No school for two and a half months and no more math and physics ever again. YEAH!!! I know it took long but for that this chapter is by far the longest I wrote. Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter.  
  
Inufreak831: I guess you skipped a line there, Naruse gave that order after the dragon attacked him, you probably agree that traitors are worse than enemies.  
  
Karina: Of course I'll write more than twenty chapters this is the twenty- first ne, and the end of the story wont be coming for at least another five chapters... Not with the ideas I had lately! I'll think about the twin idea, but it takes more to create a character then just to give a name. It took me a hole hour to create my favorite cat Karom, and it took another half hour just to give him a name. By the way karom literally means claw.  
  
Sorry but there still one thing I want to ask, mostly about the sequel I decided to give Nimera (Ranma ½) the worst fright since the appearance of Happosai but I can't make up my mind in one case, should the visit be done before or after the incident with Saffron at Mount Phoenix.  
  
**Chapter:21 Inuyasha's gift**  
  
===================================================================  
  
It took an entire hour for Inuyasha and company to get home, mostly thanks to the fact, that they were almost killed. The only ones who were able to move were Kiara, and Shippo, and they had to take the group back to the shrine.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her unconscious daughter with worry in her eyes. "What happened to her?" she asked from Inuyasha who was lying next to her on the bed.  
  
"I guess I should have waited till she calmed down a bit."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Mrs. Higurashi was preparing for the worst and Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Kagome's pregnant!" the elder woman was surprised to say the least.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile "I can smell it, she has a motherly scent on her."  
  
"Inuyasha?" the hanyou looked at Kagome when he heard her mumble his name.  
  
"Are you ok mate?"  
  
"Uh-huh I'm just tired." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sleep mate, you need to rest." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She leaned back to her pillow and snuggled against it. "Inuyasha, mom could you keep quiet about me being pregnant I want to tell it to the others."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha both nodded, and she left the two so the two hanyous can have their peace.  
  
Outside of Kagome's room Eri, Yuka and Ayumi raided her with questions. "Are they ok?"  
  
"Can we go in?" etc.  
  
"Yes they will be fine, but I think we should let them rest, you can talk to Kagome in the morning." the three girls became less cheerful but all of them nodded.  
  
Eri turned around in the door. "But couldn't we just..." she couldn't finish because her two friends started to pull her out of the house.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Higurashi see you in the morning." the two yelled.  
  
= Next day on the roof of Kagome's school at lunchtime=================================  
  
"WHAT??? You mean you're pregnant?" shouted the girls at the same time.  
  
"Calm down and stop yelling I don't want the hole school to know." yelled back Kagome.  
  
"So when is it due?"  
  
"What will be..."  
  
"Girls!?" interrupted Kagome "Don't start your question stream, pregnant women can have fast mood swings."  
  
"Ok then just tell us when it'll arrive." asked Eri.  
  
"Around next January."  
  
"Aww Too bad by that time you guys will have already sealed the well, and will be living in the other world." squealed Ayumi.  
  
"I don't think so, I had to shatter the Shikon jewel to destroy that enemy, so I guess it could take a year or two to gather the jewel, even with no really opponents to slow us down." Answered Kagome.  
  
"Really you mean you won't leave to the feudal era for some time!" all three girls yelled in delight.  
  
"Wrong again, I'll only come back come back to gather shards, or to visit my family, so you won't be seeing me much around anymore."  
  
"Ohh... so you won't be staying at your mothers." said Ayumi in a more disappointed voice.  
  
"I like this world but this isn't the place where I belong." explained Kagome.  
  
"I think you misunderstand..." Eri cut in with a mischievous grin on her face "She's more concerned about that she won't see Inuyasha again."  
  
"Hey why do you think that I'm after him?" Ayumi tried to defend herself.  
  
"Its obvious enough even for me so I would be really be grateful if you would stop going after my husband!"  
  
"Who's going after me?" asked a voice from behind. Kagome turned to the source of the sound.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, just girl talk." answered Kagome while trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Feh... I wanted to ask if you'd like to take a walk."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha what is it? Who did you kill this time?" asked Kagome with concern.  
  
"What do you mean?" answered a confused hanyou.  
  
"I know you good enough husband so what did you do?"  
  
"I just want to take a walk with you what's bad about that?"  
  
"So you didn't kill anybody." said Kagome still a little unsure.  
  
"The last human I killed belonged to those rouge samurai that attacked you a good year ago."  
  
The school bell rang downstairs and Kagome's friends headed back into the building. Yuka tuned around before she entered the building. "Kagome... I know this may sound stupid, and I know that you don't need to come to school anymore, but could you come one last time? You know for old times sake."  
  
The raven-haired hanyou smiled. "Ok. What do you think about this day next week?"  
  
Eri smiled back at Kagome, before disappearing into the building. She didn't notice the old lady who was hiding behind the door, and heard every detail of the conversation.  
  
=At the Higurashi shrine=======================================================  
  
"So do you agree Sango?" asked the perverted monk.  
  
"Yes next month will be good, but you'll promise that you won't grope me that day... at least not until I allow." A grin appeared on Miroku's face, but before he could make his move the huntress stopped him with a powerful slap. "I told you I won't let you touch me in those places till were married!"  
  
"But Sango I would never..." grope WHAM (A loose stepping stone can always come in handy) While Sango continued to beat the life out of the monk Kiara walked to her.  
  
"Mistress." Sango stopped her beating and let go of Miroku.  
  
"What is it Kiara?"  
  
"Karom has to go back through the well, he's afraid that other youkais try to take his lands."  
  
"So you came to say goodbye?" asked Sango with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Mistress." Kiara answered in the same tone.  
  
The hunter looked up and smiled at the demon cat. "You don't need to call me Mistress, you've been always like a friend to me." Kiara stood there for a couple seconds before jumping onto the exterminator, to give her a hug.  
  
"Thank you... Sango!" she said while weeping into her chest. Sango slowly lifted her hand to return the cats hug.  
  
"It's ok Karom will let you, visit me, I think he's a nice guy."  
  
"I know, but it won't be the same without you." Sango released her, and pushed her away from her so she can see Kiara's face.  
  
"You love him right?" the cat nodded. "Then you won't even notice that I'm not there." Sango answered. Kiara smiled at her with teary eyes.  
  
Before running of to the bone eaters. Where Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Karom were already waiting for her.  
  
A few minutes later, they were back in feudal Japan. The four demons jumped out of the well, and they were greeted by the sight of two fighting youkais. One of them was Jaken, and the other an old cougar demon. They immediately stopped fighting and ran to the lords.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled Jaken while bowing.  
  
"Lord Karom!" the cougar did the same in front of his lord.  
  
"You won't be pleased by the news I bring..." continued both of them when they realized that they are saying the same thing they started to hiss at the other.  
  
"Could you two cut it out with the fighting and tell us?" asked Karom with the first signs of annoyance on his face.  
  
"I think fish-breath is right the way it sounds this news includes the lands of both of us." agreed Sesshoumaru, before his face came into close contact with the hilt of Karom's katana.  
  
"Sorry! Reflex." the cat apologized.  
  
The two youkai lords started to growl at each other and it looked like that the fight is inevitable when Kiara jumped between them. "I think you two should listen to your servants before fighting."  
  
Both lords grunted and turned to the demons. "Spill it!" commanded Karom.  
  
The cougar demon bowed and started to speak "Lord Karom... Lord Tsugaru has been claming both your and lord Sesshoumaru's territories saying that you are dead."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face didn't change "That bird has been getting annoying lately, a few weeks ago he even tried to take lands from me." he said.  
  
"Than let's get rid of him! You know birds are my favorite food." stated Karom.  
  
"You mean we should kill him, and both of us get half of his lands?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
The cat nodded, with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Then we are agreed!" said the dog but his fingers were also crossed.  
  
By the time the two demon lords finished their conversation Shippo already left to the modern era to avoid the battle and found Kagome and Inuyasha waiting for him in the well house. "Could you give me the Shikon jewel Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Here mom why do you want it?"

"Your father wants to show me something." Shippo gave Inuyasha a knowing smile and gave Kagome his Shikon shard. (All Hentais go to hell) Shippo made his way to the Higurashi home's kitchen, and a couple seconds after him the dogs left through the well.

On the other side of the well Inuyasha was leading Kagome along the path to the village. "Where are you taking me?" she asked a little unsure.  
  
"You'll see!" answered Inuyasha, as he turned don from the main path, and followed, a smaller one, that looked like it was created just a few days ago. Kagome was beginning to become unsure but before she could open her moth they reached a clearing with a larger wooden house in the middle.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Inuyasha not bothering to hide his pride.  
  
Kagome gasped "You mean you built this for us?"  
  
The hanyou nodded, with his trademark smirk getting bigger. "So?"  
  
Kagome, launched herself into his arms. "It's perfect! Thank you Inu!" /So this is why someone was always at my side when we where in this era, and this is why Karom and Kiara slept on the top of the bone eaters when I wanted to go and visit him./  
  
"Shall we go in?" he asked. Kagome nodded, and he started to pull her towards the screen door. Meanwhile in the forest a demon noticed Kagome's Shikon shard, and started to move towards the hanyou's.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, and leaded Kagome inside, the interior of the house was simple, similar to Kaede's, but it didn't bother Kagome. /It looks kinda cozy./ she thought. There where two other doors leading into different rooms. "That door leads to our room, and the other one to a hall from where you can get to the rooms of our pups and..." he stopped, and decided to show Kagome what he meant.  
  
He led her out of the house, and to the hot spring, Kagome gasped again. "I knew you'll like it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But how did you find this hot spring? I thought that the one Sango an I use is the only one around."  
  
"Well... now there are two!" said Inuyasha with pride. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she had to thank Inuyasha for what he did, she pulled Inuyasha down to her, and gave him a kiss, he was about to respond when he smelt a demon closing.  
  
He had just enough time to push Kagome out of its way, but the attackers claws had ripped her shirt to shreds. First Inuyasha was relieved that his mate was unharmed, but seconds later he realized that something bad happened. "Where is it... WHERE IS IT?" she yelled while searching her torn clothes.  
  
"Where is what?" asked Inuyasha in a harsh tone.  
  
"The Shikon shard, that demon TOOK the Shikon shard!" she yelled. The two hanyou's pulled out their weapons and raced after the fleeing demon. But the other demon was fast they could barely keep up with it, the dogs were about to give up when suddenly the demon stopped, and waited till the hanyous caught up with it.  
  
It was Inuyasha who saw the demon first; it was a little owl he almost laughed, but when that owl sped up he lost his sense of humor, before any of the two could react, the owl raced passed Kagome, and it's clawed feet dug deep into her arm.  
  
Inuyasha growled and tried to hit the youkai with his claws, but it was too fast, he turned back to see Kagome clenching her arm, and in the same second the scent of her blood caught his nose. "Damn! Are you alright mate?" Kagome nodded, but he knew that she was faking. "Get out of here I'll take care of this bastard!"  
  
"I'll get out after we destroyed this youkai!" she answered.  
  
"Oh no you don't woman you'll leave right this instant!"  
  
"You can forget that Inuyasha! I'm not you lapdog!" she yelled back.  
  
"No! You're my mate, and you'll do what I say!"  
  
The two hanyou's continued to argue in front of their enemy. The owl demon had enough and charged hitting Kagome again. /It's dammed too fast! I couldn't even see from where he came from."  
  
The demon made another move this time he attacked Inuyasha shredding his fire rat haori like it was only a cloth. The demon raced forward, again only to crash into a barrier that was around the hanyous.  
  
Kagome dropped the barrier, and Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga the youkai, but that was already out his reach. "He's fucking too fast he's faster than Sesshoumaru and that dammed cat together."  
  
The demon attacked Kagome again, but this time she made it to dodge it. When it turned around, it tried again and she made it to dodge the attack again. This was the point when Inuyasha realized why she made it to avoid the hit. /That's it that fucking owl always stops after attacking once to see where we are... in that case.../  
  
Inuyasha saw that the demon looked at him this time, and when the youkai disappeared he lifted the Tetsusaiga and the demon raced right into it, cutting himself into two. "Where is the shard?" he asked.  
  
"In it's forehead!" answered Kagome, Inuyasha, sliced the head of the bird into pieces, and found the shard.  
  
The silver-haired hanyou stood up "Lets go home!" he picked Kagome up bridal style, and was careful not to hurt her more that she already is.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, while running through the forest.  
  
"A little, but I'll be ok." she answered. "We should stay in our era for the night, I don't want to worry mom." Inuyasha didn't answer. In a couple minutes he reached their house, and he took her into their bedroom. He laid her on their bed, and pulled the remains of her shirt off of her.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore when she saw that Inuyasha was leaning closer to her. "Inuyasha!? My arms are bleeding and all you can think of is mating?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with signs of laughter written all over his face. "What are you talking of woman? I only want to lick your wounds to make them heal faster!" Kagome's cheeks took on a deep red color.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't knew."  
  
"It's ok! Now relax and let me help you!" She did as he said, and he started to lick one of her arms. She couldn't believe how good it felt, the pain immediately disappeared at the touch the touch of his tongue, and she could already feel her healing getting faster. When he was satisfied with his work he moved to her other arm and continued. Every lick made her more relaxed, and he continued till she fell asleep. 


	22. Rings

HalfDemons  
  
I don't own Inuyasha man it's getting old.

Sorry if you got duble e-mail alerts but there was a bug and I had to temporaly remove this chapter.  
  
Well I'm done with another one nothing really interesting happened around here lately the party week went by with only a few severe affairs. Thanks for the reviews first a few answers and then on with the fic.   
Dumber than a Moogle ass: Don't worry I won't leave out the kids but my latest idea couldn't wait.  
  
InuKag=love: I don't know myself, First I wanted twenty chapters, with time it became twenty-five, and now I'm planning twenty-eight so I don't really know how many chapters there gonna be.  
  
Iloveraharu: I'll damn will finish it so don't worry! Looks like we agree at this by me Yugioh is situated just under Pokemon, in trash level.  
  
Inufreak831: I think you missed something there, both demons had their fingers crossed when they made that agreement.  
  
Chapter:22 Rings  
  
===================================================================  
  
Eight o'clock in the morning Hojo's hospital stay is over and he's being released, the kid stepped out of the hospital with determination on his face, and a couple lbs of bandages on his body. /It's now or never I have to make Kagome believe me! Her so-called boyfriend is an imposter! I can't let this continue!/ Hojo tripped over something and fell. Luckily help was near the only problem: he got the privilege to spend another few days in the "big building".  
  
Meanwhile at the Higurashi shrine Shippo started to awake, thanks to the newly "installed alarm clock" that yells "HENTAI!!!" the alarm is better known as Sango, guess what, or who the trigger is.  
  
The kitsune rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the bed, he made his way down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi was already busy making breakfast. "Grandma! Where are mom and dad?" he asked while trying to steal some candy from the cupboard.  
  
"They'll be soon back don't worry!" she answered. Shippo raced out of the kitchen since Kagome and Inuyasha still weren't back, and Kiara left with Karom the best thing he could think of was to look around in the city.  
  
He opened the door to race out but someone blocked his way. Shippo remained to totally calm, but the old lady in the door almost started to scream. She took a few steps backwards staring at the strange furry thing in the door.  
  
Shippo's nose recognized her scent, and he could also feel some fear coming from her. /This must be the high-blown woman that mommy spoke of!/ an unseen smile appeared on his face /I'll show you what happens to the people who try to hurt my mommy!/ he thought.  
  
Mrs. Shimazu, saw as the little fox like thing in the door turned into a dog that barely fitted through the door. Shippo growled and Mrs. Shimazu screamed she tried to make her escape by running down on the halfway- rebuilt shrine steps, but Shippo was much faster and he cut her way off.  
  
Then the panicking woman tried to escape through the Higurashi back yard, when she got there she saw the wellhouse and decided to hide in there, she ran as fast as she could, and she made it.  
  
Mrs. Shimazu reached for the door, but when she was about to touch it, it opened from itself, at least that was what she thought till she saw Kagome's face. Mrs. Shimazu jumped back with growing fear. Kagome glanced over to the source of the growling sound that filled the entire yard, and saw a dog with a kitsune's tail.  
  
"Shippo what did I tell you about scaring people with your abilities?" asked Kagome.  
  
"But mom she's been acting mean with you!" he whined.  
  
"That's no excuse for..."  
  
"Leave him alone mate..." interrupted Inuyasha "...she probably came to harass us again, and our pup wanted to scare her off for good."  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and then at the old lady. /I have to admit he has a point there./ "Mrs. Shimazu could you tell me why you're here?"  
  
"Came to speak with your mother I can't..."  
  
Mrs. Shimazu's speech was stopped by two growls. "Mrs. Shimazu! I want you to leave!" said Kagome in the most polite way she could manage.  
  
"I won't leave till I've spoken with your mother! You're both still kids..."  
  
"I won't say that our two hanyous are kids!" interrupted Miroku from the window of the guest room.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but I heard more enough of that conversation yesterday to know that there's something going on here." Mrs. Shimazu yelled.  
  
"And it doesn't belong on you so get lost hag before I throw you out!" yelled Inuyasha. The teacher didn't move Inuyasha had enough; he grabbed the old lady and lifted her in the air.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked out to see what was causing the entire racket, and saw Inuyasha pulling Mrs. Shimazu towards the stairs with the goal to teach her how to fly.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it!" yelled Kagome, with full force, but he didn't react. Kagome's mom knew what'll come next, and calmly went back to her work. "SIT!!!" Inuyasha met the stone ground underneath him.  
  
"What was that for woman!?"  
  
The teacher started to walk towards the door of the Higurashi home but this time Kagome was the one who blocked the way. "You really want to know what's going on?"  
  
Mrs. Shimazu's face took on a victorious look, but that disappeared when Kagome continued. "You heard of it more then enough of it in the news!" she glanced over do Shippo who was still looking like a dog; she chuckled, at the sight. (Think about a doberman with a foxes tail.) "Turn back Shippo! You're embarrassing us!"  
  
The kitsune realized that he still was looking like a dog, and looked back to see a fluffy foxtail attached to his rear. "Sorry mom!" he transformed back to his normal form, then he ran to Kagome and climbed onto her shoulder.  
  
The old lady gasped and stared at him. "Did that monster just call you mom?"  
  
"I'm a kitsune old vixen!" Shippo yelled back.  
  
"How dare you..."  
  
Kagome immediately silenced her by giving out a loud growl. "My pup is no monster!" the raven-haired hanyou looked at Mrs. Shimazu with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that young lady!"  
  
"GET OUT!!! NOW!!!" roared Kagome, surprising both men, the kitsune on her shoulder and especially Mrs. Shimazu. She started to back off, but stopped after a few steps.  
  
"You heard my mate hag, get out and I don't want to see you disturbing my pack in any way." Recommended Inuyasha in a similar tone. This was more then enough to make the old woman retreat.  
  
=A few days later on the other side of the well==================================  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at home from another day of shard hunting. They just got finished with the city of Tokyo and from this day on they'll have to make longer journeys in the countryside to find the rest of the jewel. But they were much more faster then before they already had about a tenth of the Shikon no tamma.  
  
Kagome placed her huge backpack in the ground next to the screen door, she was about to open the door when someone jumped onto her back bringing her down she turned back to see Shippo, he gave her a playful smile.  
  
Kagome threw him off, and tried to jump on the kitsune but he managed to dodge her, both landed on all fours and exchanged playful growls. Inuyasha sat down on the grass to watch them, but before he knew his mate and pup where on top of him pinning him down.  
  
"Do you give up mate?" asked Kagome.  
  
"In your dreams!" answered Inuyasha, and threw them off, and the game continued. With Inuyasha keeping his power in control so he won't hurt Kagome, or his unborn pup.  
  
After about five minutes they were all laying next to each other trying to catch their breath when Sango walked by and looked them over. "Looks like you three were enjoying yourselves."  
  
Kagome looked up at her from where she laid. "Hi Sango! Let me guess Miroku groped you, you've beaten him unconscious... again."  
  
"No, luckily this time you're wrong." Answered Sango. "I just wanted to see how things are going."  
  
Kagome walked to her backpack, to pick it up, and opened the door of the house. "Come in Sango, I brought some of my stuff from home, we can talk while I put them away." The demon exterminator made her way in, Inuyasha took off towards the forest with Shippo in tow.  
  
"I'll go and get us something for dinner!" he yelled while seeding up.  
  
"Ok mate I'll get the fire going!" Kagome yelled after him while entering.  
  
"Did anything happen since you threw that old ghoul out of your families shrine?" Sango asked, while sitting down on the hanyous' bed.  
  
"Nothing what I'd consider interesting. But Hojo was released from hospital today..." answered Kagome, as she placed another piece of clothing into her crate.  
  
"You're still worried because of him?"  
  
"I'm only worried that he'll make Inuyasha mad."  
  
Sango started to laugh at Kagome's sentence. "I think he already learned his lesson."  
  
"You really think? Once he caught me as I climbed out of the well but was too dense to realize what I was doing in the wellhouse. He thought I like sitting around in that old dusty hut."  
  
"You mean he's stupid enough to..." asked Sango not believing her ears.  
  
"I hope not, if Inuyasha smells Hojo, and mom tells him that he was looking for me again well... then... you know."  
  
"Inuyasha is going to tear him apart." finished Sango.  
  
"Exactly!" Kagome started to dig through her backpack, looking for something. "Sango I forgot something on the other side. I'll be right back."  
  
=Modern day era======================================================  
  
Hojo made his way up on the newly repaired shrine stairs. The rest of the street was still under repair, but considering to the other damaged part of the city it was in a good state.  
  
When Hojo reached the top of the stairs he looked around, everything was like normal but something in the back of his mind told him to turn around. /No I won't run away! I'll prove it to Kagome that her boyfriend is a fraud./  
  
He made his way to the door of the Higurashi house, and rang the bell. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Hello Hojo, can I help you?"  
  
"Is Kagome in?" asked the kid.  
  
"You just missed her."  
  
Hojo's face saddened "And when will she back?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning, but I'm not sure, if she'll drop by."  
  
Hojo didn't believe his ears "D...drop by what do you mean with that Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Oh I guess you haven't heard it yet?"  
  
"Heard what!?" asked the kid almost panicking.  
  
"Kagome moved." Announced Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Hojo's jaw dropped to the ground "She did what!?" he couldn't believe it, and dashed into the house, he ran up the stairs and made his way to Kagome's room, when Hojo entered he could see that about half of Kagome's belongings were already missing. /This isn't possible, she couldn't! She isn't even twenty yet./ (A little side note: The age of majority in Japan is twenty)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi got there a few seconds later, "Now really this was very rude of you Hojo!"  
  
The boy didn't notice what the woman said he fell to his knees and stared at the open window. He was even more shocked when he saw Kagome landing on the roof, and climbing in. "Hi mom, hi Hojo."  
  
The boy stared at the hanyou and didn't say anything. "K...Kagome..."  
  
Kagome turned to her mother "You told him right?" the older Higurashi nodded, and the hanyou turned back to Hojo. "Listen Hojo find someone else, I'm already married, and I don't want you to get into trouble, I can't assure your safety if you always try to make us brake up."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"No buts Hojo, my husband is very overprotective when it comes to me, especially now that I'm with his pup! So try not to make him mad!" Kagome felt really good after saying that she grabbed, a paper bag from her desk, and started to walk towards the window, but as she got closer to the window she had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, finally Hojo gave her the needed answer.  
  
"You! With his what!?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to answer and start a chain of shocks. "Mom could you tell everything to Hojo. I still need to make dinner." With that said she leaped out of the room.  
  
Hojo saw as Kagome flew through the window, and ran after her but to his surprise when he looked out he couldn't see Kagome anywhere in the back yard, and she definitely wasn't lying on the ground with all of her bones broken. "Where is she?" shouted the obviously confused boy.  
  
"Come down to the sitting room and I'll tell you what's going on." Said Mrs. Higurashi and started to pull Hojo downstairs.  
  
When Kagome arrived on the other side Sango already had the cooking fire going.  
  
"So what did you forget?" asked Sango. Kagome pulled her aside, and pulled a small wooden box out of the paper bag that she went back to the shrine. She made sure that Inuyasha wasn't around and opened it, to reveal two wedding rings. The exterminator gasped, "You got this for you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded sheepishly. "The one with the sapphire is mine and the other with the ruby, is Inuyasha's."  
  
"They're beautiful how did you get these?"  
  
"Grandpa gave them to me he said that these rings have some magic, that'll help us through the warring stats era."  
  
Sango stated to chuckle. "You really believe him that these rings have a working magic on them?"  
  
"Of course not!" answered Kagome "But they are so beautiful." she quickly hid the rings when she heard Shippo's cheerful voice closing.  
  
"So when are you going to give it to him?" whispered Sango.  
  
"This evening!" Kagome whispered back.  
  
"I don't want to disturb you two so I better get out." Said Sango and took off, seconds after she left Shippo and Inuyasha entered with a couple of rabbits.  
  
=Later that evening=====================================================  
  
/Finally!!!/ thought Kagome as she stepped out of Shippo's room. /I thought he'd never go to sleep!/  
  
When she entered the main room she saw Inuyasha lying on the floor already in dreamland. she gently shook the male hanyou's shoulder, to wake him up. He didn't even show the slightest sign of awakening, then she leaned closer to one of his ears. "Ramen is ready dear!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes immediately opened and he sniffed into the air trying to find the aroma of his favorite food, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk to clear your mind mate?" asked Kagome between giggles, Inuyasha Feh-ed and stood up.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
After a couple of minutes the two hanyous were somewhere in the forest sitting on a branch. Inuyasha felt that Kagome is very tense because of something. "What's wrong mate?" he asked, and felt the woman stiffen.  
  
She gulped and started to talk. "Umm... what do you know about human marks?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked both of his ears were fixed on Kagome and were curiously aviating her answer.  
  
"You see since were half human my grandfather thought that we should both wear wedding rings." The female hanyou gulped again, and pulled the two bands out of her pocket. Inuyasha looked curiously at the strange objects while she continued.  
  
"In my era humans wear these to show everyone else that they're married."  
  
"And how do you mark the people with these?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Let me!" said Kagome she held up Inuyasha's hand and slid on the ring onto his finger. Inuyasha repeated the same with Kagome, when he looked up at her, he could see a tremendous blush on her face. /Why is she so embarrassed, is it because I put this metal thingy on her finger? Oh well at least from now on humans will also know hat she's mine./  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a little saddened face. /You really know that little from human customs? In my time every girl is dreaming about getting such a ring from her boyfriend.../ Kagome's blush deepened /Or her mate./  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that I didn't know..." suddenly both hanyous felt that there was something strange about their conversation.  
  
/I could hear his voice but his lips weren't moving./ thought Kagome.  
  
/What the hell is going on since when does Kagome have telepathic abilities?/  
  
"It's the rings!" yelled Kagome in awe.  
  
"What do you mean woman?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Grandpa told me that these rings..."  
  
=Flashback==========================================================  
  
"These wedding bands have their own legend! It is said if that it can create a telepathic link between the wearers if their love is strong enough..."(I won't continue with grandpa speaking unless you want this sentence continue for another three pages)  
  
=End Flashback=======================================================  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "So your old man finally showed up something with real magic?"


	23. Mrs Higurashi's story

** HalfDemons**  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Here's the next chapter, The request of many of you guys is about to be fulfilled, I'm currently working on the birth scene, it'll be posted in one or two chapters. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Seine, Faith: Thanks guys, and I agree a good review is the best way of encouragement you can get, I didn't believe my eyes, when I checked my mailbox.  
  
Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: She pregnant for about three weeks, and it should be nine months.  
  
Sesshoumaru-luver: thanks for reviewing and Happy birthday.  
  
Inuyashasdragonballs: It's difficult to put in a complete description when you're almost at the end of a story, but I'll try maybe I can find a way.  
  
Candy: Sorry but I don't give out info, before it's time but I already decided on the name.  
  
**Chapter:23 Mrs. Higurashi's story  
**  
===================================================================  
  
Hojo saw as Kagome flew through the window, and ran after her but to his surprise when he looked out he couldn't see Kagome anywhere in the back yard, and she definitely wasn't lying on the ground with all of her bones broken. "Where is she?" shouted the obviously confused boy.  
  
"Come down to the sitting room and I'll tell you what's going on." Said Mrs. Higurashi and started to pull Hojo downstairs.  
  
When they got there she made him sit down, and went to the kitchen, after a few minutes she returned with two cups of tea. She sat down and took a sip. "Where should I start?"  
  
"You could tell me why you weren't shocked when she said pup instead of child." said Hojo, Kagome's mom nodded and continued.  
  
"I wasn't shocked because she isn't a human... at least not a full human." she corrected.  
  
"What!?" yelled Hojo.  
  
"You saw how fast she is?"  
  
Hojo looked strangely at Mrs. Higurashi before speaking. "If she's not a human then what is she?"  
  
"She's a hanyou."  
  
"Kagome is a what?" asked the crazed boy.  
  
"She's a hanyou!" repeated Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"But how... why...?"  
  
You remember the book you've read from? Well everything you've found was correct, Kagome's Inuyasha, and the Inuyasha you've read about is the same..."  
  
"And Kagome is the hanyou who married him." Hojo finished with a downcasted face.  
  
Minutes of silence followed none of the humans managed to say anything, finally Hojo managed to speak. "How the hell did she end up in the feudal era?"  
  
"Long story, and you won't believe me if I tell you." answered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I have time!" replied the boy, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and begun from her point of view.  
  
=Flashback 18 years ago=======================================================  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was on her way back from her daily walk with her newly born child, she didn't know that two eyes were following her movements, and those two eyes didn't knew that four noses were looking at their owner.  
  
Kagome's mom heard rustling from one of the nearby trees, but she didn't suspect anything bad, and continued walking. She heard the rustling again, but this time it was much louder, she turned around and saw something come at her, what somehow looked human but then again not.  
  
The scared woman couldn't move from fear, the attacker got closer, but Mrs. Higurashi felt someone grabbing her and pulling her out of the attackers way. The first thing that popped into her mind was Kagome (The baby version.) who was still in the pram, at least she thought that, till she saw that a silver haired man handed her daughter over to her, Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her rescuers' face, and felt something strange.  
  
Two of the rescuers, a woman, and a man seemed to be around their late twenties, and there were two teenaged boys who were fighting the youkai that tried to kill her a few seconds ago. Mrs. Higurashi held her child close, while gazing at Kagome. This woman, she felt like she knew this woman all her life, if she only knew that she was holding the woman's baby version in her hands, but the strangest thing to her was that all four had dog ears.  
  
"Akira! Kenji! Protect you mother!" commanded Inuyasha's voice, and within seconds the two teenage boys where between the attacker, and their mom or moms ready to wend off any attack. Inuyasha turned to his opponent, when he saw that the females were looked after ignoring several of his mate's telepathic warnings.  
  
He sped up, and the unfriendly demon was no more.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wanted to scream, when she saw the blood of the attacker, but she was too scared to let out a peep. "Are you ok?" asked the adult Kagome feeling awkward because she couldn't call her own mother mom.  
  
"Y...yes. Thank you." Muttered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"You're welcome!" came the answer, from Kagome she turned to Inuyasha. "Mate I think we should get her out of here so she won't get into trouble."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and picked up Mrs. Higurashi, the woman was scared to say the least, but somehow she trusted this strange people.  
  
They took her and the younger Kagome to the street where the Higurashi shrine stood; when they got there Inuyasha set her down, and immediately left in a blur along with the two boys, but the adult Kagome remained there.  
  
"How can I ever repay you." asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome looked at her baby version, and then at her mothers face. "I own you more than you think!"  
  
"Why we've never met before?"  
  
"You'll understand in a few years!" answered Kagome.  
  
"But I still want to repay you!"  
  
"Just take good care of her..." answered Kagome pointing at her baby self "... and if she causes some trouble that you can't fix for her then let her go ahead, and do it herself." after saying this she disappeared like the others.  
  
=End flashback==============================================================  
  
"What does that have to do with Kagome?" asked Hojo after, Mrs. Higurashi finished her story.  
  
"I believe that woman was Kagome."  
  
"But that's impossible!"  
  
"No it is I already told you that Kagome's Inuyasha, and the Inuyasha that you've read about are the same, at the moment Kagome is living in the year 1512 and since she's a hanyou she's got a far longer lifespan than we." Hojo's jaw dropped. "And what the woman told me before she disappeared. It also became truth, when Kagome made her first journey to the feudal era, she made a huge mistake, and I couldn't help her fix it.

"You mean she knew the future..." Hojo became silent again. 

"I was afraid that something might happen to Kagome and I didn't want to let her go through the well, but I saw that woman again not much after Kagome started to go to the feudal era... she didn't age, a bit since last time I meat her, the white haired man was also with her and he called her Kagome and she even took after my daughter... and she looked so happy."

Hojo couldn't stand it anymore, he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "When you meet Kagome could you tell her that I'm sorry." he said in a defeated tone he opened the door and left.  
  
=Next morning==============================================================  
  
"Why the hell are you going to that school of yours again, I thought you said you won't go any more!" yelled Inuyasha as he followed Kagome out of the bone eater well. She was dressed in her school uniform ready for her last day of modern education.  
  
"I already told you that this is the last time I go there. All I want is to spend some time with my friends it's not like I'd leave you!" she answered.  
  
"Feh!" /Try it only once and I'll make sure that you won't step out of our home again!/ the little problem was that Inuyasha was still inexperienced with the telepathic link that was between him and Kagome, in other words... Kagome "heard" it all!  
  
"SIT!" Shippo silently chuckled at the everyday scene.  
  
She made her way to the Higurashi home, and opened the door, the scent of breakfast struck her nose and she made her way to the kitchen "Souta are you ready for school?" the boy just got finished with breakfast, and ran up to get his satchel.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the corridor and checked Kagome over and found everything ok her ears were well hidden her claws pulled in, but she could only hope that nobody will notice her fangs. She started to weep and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Hey come on mom, it's not like you won't see me again!" Kagome said giving her mother her usuall cheerful face.  
  
"But it's the last time I can see you as a schoolgirl." replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"My mate isn't a "school-girl" for some time by now!" cut in Inuyasha.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Maybe your right, the last three years she's been mostly in your era chasing demons with you!"  
  
"I'm ready sis lets get going!" yelled Souta as he raced down the stairs. Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"See you later mate!" she placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, and left.  
  
Ten minutes later she was in her school she sniffed into the air, to find out if her friends where already there, she couldn't find their scent, instead she found Hojo's and it as getting stronger.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome mentally kicked herself for her little mistake the day before. /Great this is just what I need!/ she plastered a smile on her face and turned around.  
  
"Hi Hojo!"  
  
"Kagome I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't knew that you were the hanyou from who I spoke about."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, this time the smile wasn't plastered. "It's ok Hojo, but I wish you would've gave up on me earlier, you could have avoided that beating from Inuyasha." She answered, while patting Hojo's plastered arm.  
  
"I know you gave me more then enough warnings, I should have backed off before that happened. Err... can we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course as long you don't send people to spy on me."  
  
"So how's your belly doing?" he asked with a slight blush appearing on his face.  
  
"Good, but the really hard part is still in front of me."  
  
"Well if you need anything you can always come to me. See you." Hojo turned around and walked into the building. Kagome took another swipe from the air, this time she could make out her friends scents, not much later the three girls appeared in the school gate.  
  
"Hi Kag!" yelled all three.  
  
"Hi girls!"  
  
"You won't believe the latest gossip..."  
  
"Eri! I don't think Kagome came to talk about those two lovebirds." interrupted Ayumi.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not interested? I may be married, but I'm the same Kagome."  
  
"Yeah if you don't count those cute dog ears." Ayumi whispered leaning close to Kagome.  
  
"Oh no you don't I'm not a lap-dog." The hanyou answered.  
  
"Come on can I touch them... just once?" Ayumi pleaded.  
  
"Humm... maybe.................................................... not!"  
  
"Kagome!" the human girl continued to plead without the slightest chance of success.  
  
They walked into the school building, and Eri started to fill her in on latest happenings.  
  
The morning went by without anything out of the ordinary Kagome once again found Inuyasha and Shippo in the old oak in front of her classroom, but as long they were only listening she had nothing against it.  
  
Then the afternoon, came Kagome wasn't feeling so well, the pregnancy was tiring even for her demon body. In the middle of the second afternoon period she couldn't hold it back any more and raced out of the classroom with the goal to reach the ladies toilet before throwing up.  
  
"Where did Kagome run off?" the teacher asked, one of the students peered out of the class, and saw the open bathroom door.  
  
"She must be sick again!" she informed.  
  
The teacher ran to the door and was about to continue his journey, but Eri had to open that oversized mouth of hers. "Don't worry Mr. Asukai she's perfectly healthy, she's only expecting a child isn't that..." Yuka and Ayumi plugged Eri's mouth but a little too late.  
  
"Kagome is what?" yelled the entire classroom. A minute later Kagome returned to see several shocked faces, and hear several whispers; she immediately knew what's going on.  
  
She looked at Eri and saw her blush. "Sorry Kagome."  
  
"No problem, they would have eventually found out." /Nothing about this!/ she finished without saying it.  
  
"What!?" yelled the whole class in union. The lesson was unofficially over, the teacher didn't even have the slightest chance to regain control, and he wasn't even trying.  
  
"So who's the father is it Hojo?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Of course NOT!!!" yelled back Kagome.  
  
/I'll fix this mate!/ came the mental note from Inuyasha.  
  
/Don't even think of it!/ Kagome screamed back but the dog wasn't paying attention, and prepared to jump into the room. /Inuyasha!? O-su-wa.../ at the last second he stopped, grumbling some curse. (Osuwari is in Japanese and means sit)  
  
"Then who's the father?" asked another.  
  
"You haven't heard that she's engaged with someone else? He's the father am I right?" came the answer from someone else. Kagome already foresaw that there nobody will be able to regain the in the afternoon she stood up and made her way to the teacher.  
  
"Err... Mr. Asukai, I don't think there will be any more lessons in the afternoon and..."  
  
"It's ok, and take care!"  
  
Kagome bowed and left with her friends on her tail.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Well since our loudmouth here..." answered Kagome pointing at Eri "...let it out I'll be the main subject in school all afternoon, so I guess we should gather my husband and pup, and take a walk in the park, maybe buy some ice."  
  
A hanyou and a kitsune immediately appeared at her side. Soon the afternoon was over, Kagome and her friends were saying tearful goodbye for half an hour by now, they knew that this could be easily the last time they see each other.  
  
However Inuyasha had enough, he started to walk towards the Higurashi shrine, in the hope that Kagome follows him. Shippo remained at Kagome's side for a few more minutes, but when the girls stopped their goodbyes, and started to talk about the good old times again he ran after his father.  
  
"And do you remember when we were to the beach last year?" asked Eri.  
  
"Yeah you can't imagine how mad Inuyasha was when I went back to his era after almost a week." answered Kagome.  
  
"How many sits did you need to "calm" him down?" asked Yuka, while trying to stop laughing.  
  
"I don't sit Inuyasha for being mad..." Kagome thought about it for a few seconds "...not always!" a hilarious laugh followed, what was soon replaced by tearful hugs.  
  
"Ok everyone drop your valuables!" commanded, a male voice. All the girls turned around to see a common robber, with a knife in his hand. "Come on you bitches move it before you get hurt."  
  
The man's warnings made the three Human girls scared, but Kagome just wanted to laugh. She extended her own set of build in knifes, and gave out a long warning growl but the human didn't acknowledge it, he didn't even back off when she made her ears stand up.  
  
"Do you think a costume can scare me?" he said with a sneer on his face. That sneer disappeared, when someone grabbed him by the back of his clothes, and pulled him up into a tree.  
  
As he got pulled further up, first he saw two bare feet, then a red hakame (A kind of loose pants), a red haori, that did a well built chest, and last he saw the face of a VERY angry Inuyasha. "Tough luck jerk my mate isn't wearing any costumes!"  
  
"W...what are you?" asked the now obviously scared man.  
  
"You haven't seen demons before did you?" asked Inuyasha. The robber gulped and the hanyou turned to Kagome and her friends. "Get done with saying goodbye mate and go to the well, I'll catch up after I've dealt with this guy."  
  
"Don't worry mom I'm going to help out!" yelled Shippo from somewhere within the bushes.  
  
Kagome didn't argue and left, soon after that Inuyasha and Shippo started, their little chat with the robber. A good hour later, the hanyou and kitsune left leaving behind a not really good looking human, both physical and mental way.  
  
When they reached the Higurashi shrine, they found Kagome, talking, with her mother, and grandpa. "Where were you two?" asked the female hanyou.  
  
"We were busy with that stupid human." answered Inuyasha.  
  
/You didn't kill him?/ asked Kagome, in mind so her grandpa won't freak out.  
  
/Of course not mate, we just gave him a good piece of our mind./ answered Inuyasha.  
  
/You mean, he's not injured?/  
  
/I won't say that. Your idea, to scare people like him to death was great./  
  
/So that's why you needed Shippo./ anwered Kagome, she couldn't help but laugh, a the thought. This didn't got unnoticed by her family.  
  
"What's so funny dear?" asked Kagome's mom, noticing the silent conversation.  
  
"Nothing mom." replied the hanyou.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock and saw that it was already late in the evening. "It's getting late. You can sleep here if you want."  
  
"No thanks, we'll sleep at home." answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not Inu, we'll have to come back, in the morning anyway."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
/I don't have any nightgowns, or pj's here, we took all of them home./ replied Kagome in a sensual voice. Inuyasha dwindled, but remained strong.  
  
"Try something else Kagome, we're mated, that means I can look as much I want any time I want." Inuyasha immediatly got strange looks from the family."What!?"

Kagome gave out a silent moan, and looked at the sealing. /Inuyasha... you OAF!!!/


	24. Nosy Freaking Uncle

** HalfDemons  
**  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
=laughing like a maniac=You guys should see this my cat the all over weenie lover playing with his breakfast, he's addicted to those things like Inuyasha to ramen. Ok I get to business this time, my answers, got a little long.  
  
Inufreak831: Tough luck with the lightning, but at least nobody was hurt, I have a friend whose grandparents got killed by such an incident.  
  
Dark Inu fan: The main problem with that part you mention (When Mrs. Higurashi was attacked) was that I couldn't use, most of my nicknames, because something that I'll only make public in the last chapter. And technically there were two Kagome's in the scene. A newborn Kagome, and a five hundred year old Kagome, it took me at least three hours of work to make that scene.  
  
Dark Lady 69: Well I don't think that Kagome and Inu would have only two kids in 500 years, so much time is more than enough for the first child to grow up, and get married/mated. And we all know Inuyasha's temper ne?  
  
LoverofInuKagome: I've seen the German version where they called the cat Kiara, I know that if I write it in English then I should stick to her English name and correct the spelling, but if I would change that now it could cause confusion for some readers, and I want to avoid that, and about Horikawa you'll see it in the next chapter.  
  
Kagome 2009: Ok but e-mail you what, I'm not one of those who can start a chat without any reason.  
  
Kotoko: Let's see, maybe I can give you help with that. =First option is to use, the e-mail address of a friend of yours you, disable the review alert feature, and then he won't be bothered, by the reviews. If you want I'll lend my address, but I think it would be better if you use the address of a closer friend, who is in reaching distance, so you can update at any time. =Second: If you know of any page that offers a free e-mail address, then you could use that, the only one I know is freemail.hu, but the entire site is in Hungarian and if you click on the English button you get to a site that advertises, the local tourism so we can forget this way. Of course, I could explain that part for you if you pick this option.  
  
Dumber than a Moogle ass: Thanks for reviewing (hey don't embarrass me you don't need to bow that low), but I'd like to ask a favour, you said that you don't have a computer, but you are signed up to the site, Kotoko has trouble getting an e-mail address, she doesn't have a computer, maybe you can help her out.  
  
Review answers are done, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
**Chapter:24 Nosy-Freaking uncle**  
  
=========================================================================  
  
A two months have passed since Kagome's last school visit, the Inu family has almost reached the city of Tokyo after a week of jewel hunting, Shippo (of course on the outside he seems to be a human) is enjoying the moving landscape, throughout the train window, while his parents are snuggled up, in the opposite seat.  
  
Kagome was busy admiring the jewel shard in her hand while Inuyasha continued stroking her hair. "These modern wagons are really good, in my era it would have took at least a few months to scavenge that province!" he remarked.  
  
"You're right, and somehow we didn't have any strong opponents, almost all demons seem to be afraid of us and give up their jewel shard without a fight." added Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha grinned "They have more brains then the ones in my era, and know what's good for them."  
  
Kagome giggled and nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. "Maybe or maybe they're afraid of the mood swings I have lately."  
  
Inuyasha muttered a "Feh!" to warn Kagome that he doesn't think that this is funny.  
  
"Ah come on Inu you're no fun!"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his position so that he's now facing the seat, and Kagome is trapped between him and the sitting article. He leaned against her and pulled her close, she leaned closer burying her head in his silver hair. "Who's no fun?" he murmured into her ear, Kagome didn't respond.  
  
He took the tip of her ear into his mouth and shook it playfully; he got a soft purr in answer. "Stop it Inu there are other people on our coach, what if they hear me."  
  
"Like I care about humans."  
  
"Maybe you don't but I do." responded Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her ear "You still haven't said what I wanted to hear!" he said before going back to torture her flappers.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kag?"  
  
"Let go of my ear or I'll say the word!" she warned plastering on her sit face.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Ten say it but you'll be squished under me along with our pup, and that'll make me awfully mad." Kagome tried to stop purring but all she could manage was to turn it into a low growl. "Say what I want and I'll stop."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat "Ok you ARE fun, now let go of my ear!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" she asked.  
  
"Something is still missing."  
  
She shook her head "I love you, but you already know that."  
  
"But it feels good to hear."  
  
"You'll never learn!" Kagome glanced over to Shippo who was in a light slumber, after she was sure, that they didn't have any audience she pulled Inuyasha down and pressed her lips against his, he responded, and licked her lips for permission to enter.  
  
The hanyous continued to kiss till Kagome's brain registered that they, have stopped, she looked out the window, and almost fell from the seat, the sign read )Tokyo central station(  
  
"Great we missed our stop we're at the terminal!" cursed Kagome. /I just hope we won't run into the conductor while getting down./  
  
"You didn't protest!" answered Inuyasha.  
  
The female hanyou let out a long meaning growl, Inuyasha stood up, and started to gather the luggage, she moved over to Shippo to wake him up.  
  
The family was about to exit the train coach when a male voice interrupted them. "Um... Mrs. Your ear!" Kagome started to sweat she forgot to hide her ear after, Inuyasha's caressing, she quickly, folded, it under her hair, but the man already saw it, and to make things worse he was the conductor.  
  
"'I...I... can explain you see..." Kagome lost her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a hanyou myself!" he announced, while, showing her his clawed hands. "It's just easier for me to find the stowaways with my scent masked. I'm not a canine like you and don't have a that good smelling."  
  
Kagome relaxed a bit /So there wont be any questions because of my ears but still we've traveled as freeloaders for the past ten miles. /  
  
"And don't worry I won't give you any check since you didn't miss your stop on purpose..." the conductor opened the coach door so they can get off, "...you were too busy with each other." he finished.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and left the train with Shippo following up close. "Mom! Dad! What were you so busy with that we didn't get off at our stop?" he asked.  
  
"We'll tell you when you're older." answered Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo waited for a few moments "Ok dad I'm older you can tell me!"  
  
Inuyasha held back the urge need to destroy something while Kagome tried another approach. "You need to be at least a few years older to understand it!"  
  
"You and daddy were mat..."The kitsune started in shock Kagome plugged Shippo's over-sized mouth before he could finish his sentence, and embarrass her in front of the whole train station. "Why are you so embarrassed about this mom?" asked the Kitsune after Kagome let go of his mouth.  
  
"Shippo this is something very private between me and you're father." Kagome started to pull the kitsune out to the street, and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"But mom please!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had enough "We were kissing and didn't notice that we reached our stop. Are you satisfied runt?"  
  
"You were only kissing, what's so embarrassing about that?" asked the now hyper kitsune.  
  
"I already told you Shippo you're too young to understand." answered Inuyasha. "Now get on my back were going to run!"  
  
The whelp complied and mounted Inuyasha's back the two hanyous moved into a less crowded street, and both took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
After about half and hour of running they reach the Higurashi shrine to find that there are visitors. Inuyasha tried to make his way to the bone- eaters, but Kagome stopped him "Don't worry Inu it's only my uncle, he's a nice guy."  
  
"I just hope he's not like your grandpa!" stated Inuyasha  
  
Kagome gulped. /Oh shit I forgot that he owns a shrine in Nagoya, but hey he doesn't need to find out./  
  
Kagome pushed her mate and pup inside, and made sure they were still camouflaged. "I'm home!" she called out to announce her presence, to everyone.  
  
Before she could start taking off her shoes, she heard, someone making his way to the entrance. "Oh no you don't!" yelled her mother after the figure.  
  
Kagome's uncle emerged from the kitchen; he ran to her and took her hand. "You won't believe me Kagome I found you the perfect fiancé, he's from a rich family that runs more shrines throughout the country, he's a priest with high respect..." Mrs. Higurashi tried to stop him with no luck.  
  
As the man continued to speak Kagome heard Inuyasha cracking his fingers. /Fist armed.../ she thought.  
  
"...and he's just the right age for you..."  
  
Kagome heard the sound Inuyasha's (modern) clothes moving. /Aim...yeah right just the right age, I eat my wardrobe if the guy is only forty./ Kagome's uncle continued not noticing the pissed Inuyasha. /Attack allowed just don't make him loose conscious./ Kagome "thought" to her mate.  
  
"...so what do you think wouldn't that be a good party for you to marry..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled the trigger on his fist -POOOWWW- /Fire.../ finished Kagome.  
  
Seconds later the surprised human looked up to see a fist where once his head was and saw a very pissed man with a boy on his shoulder. "Another word and I'll introduce you to my sword!" he roared.  
  
"Dad why did you hold back?" asked Shippo.  
  
"He's your mothers relative, and she asked me to hold back." the hanyou replied.  
  
"How can you dare to hit a priest..." two long and meaning growls came from the boy and his adoptive father.  
  
"Well uncle Aki..." Kagome begun softly "...maybe he hit you because he IS my HUSBAND and YOU offended HIM in one of the WORST ways!!!" she finished roaring, at the human.  
  
Kagome's uncle couldn't give out a peep his eyes traveled down to Kagome's swollen abdomen and he gulped a few times when realizing that he made a mistake a BIG one to be exact. "Err... sorry dear, I didn't... hey why didn't you give me a wedding invitation, and at least you could have told me that you got married, you know how hard it was to get you a good fiancé."  
  
(Before anyone chops off my head saying that this is nonsense, I'll inform you that in Japan some people from religious families still have arranged weddings and with a grandpa like Kagome's I wouldn't be surprised if she had a crazed uncle who'd try to get her a fiancé without her knowledge.)  
  
Kagome sent the old man a warning glare. "I wouldn't marry someone out of convention, even if he would be the riches man in the world."  
  
"But..." the old man couldn't finish because Inuyasha's fist driven by some magnetic power collided into his face again.  
  
"Inuyasha! You don't need to get vulgar!" Kagome sent a death glare to her mate, but in a way she also tanked him for hitting her uncle.  
  
Aki recovered from his surprise within seconds. "K...Kagome did you say Inuyasha!?" the female hanyou nodded. "Isn't that a demon's name?" he asked with a face that resembled, to the one that Kagome's grandpa wore when he saw a demon before he learned that his only granddaughter was one, and now that he practically lived with demons for a few days, he learned that not all youkais are bad, Aki however, was still more than terrified of them.  
  
"My father was a demon do you have a problem with that?" answered the male hanyou.  
  
/That did it!/ thought Kagome dryly, while she signaled for her mother to take cover.  
  
"M...my niece, married a demon!!!" yelled the freaking priest, and pulled out a bundle of wards, he threw one of them at Inuyasha, but Kagome grabbed it before the paper strip reached her mate. She waited for a few seconds as if to find out if the scrolls have any power, but nothing happened. /Just like grandpa, he doesn't even have the slightest idea how to make demon wards./ she thought.  
  
/I'm not surprised./ answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Aki could you stop with the nonsense you'll only make them mad!" warned Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"He's right Uncle stop it..." Kagome couldn't finish because she had to duck to avoid one of the SFOs (Sticky Flying Objects).  
  
"Don't worry Kagome dear I'll save you from this demon!" he threw another piece of paper at Inuyasha, this time the ward reached its destination, but nothing happened.  
  
"I told you to stop it, you'll only make Inuyasha mad!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi but the want to be priest didn't stop.  
  
Souta and his grandfather just arrived at home, they heard the yelling coming from the house, when they opened the door they saw two hanyous and a kitsune with several useless wards stuck to their bodies. "No! Stop it before he gets..." -WHAM- they were too late Uncle Aki was enjoying a one- way flight into the sitting room. "...mad." the boy and his grandfather finished, a little too late.  
  
Half an hour later Aki started to awake, what he first thought to be a bulb became Kagome's face, but something was wrong she had dog ears on the top of her head the man's face became horrid, he backed to the far end of the sofa on all four while continuing to stare at Kagome.  
  
He looked to the right, and saw Inuyasha with the same ears, just in white, and sitting next to him was a kitsune pup. A huge scream sounded from his moth. "Calm down friend!" said Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Inuyasha won't hurt you." continued Souta.  
  
"Kagome what happened to you?" asked Aki on the edge of panic.  
  
"Throw another of those stupid papers at my mate and I'll give you a SPLITTING headache!" warned Inuyasha, when he saw the man searching for his paper strips.  
  
/He's not scared enough Inuyasha, go on and let him freak out again./ Kagome was rewarded with a grunt.  
  
"Uncle Aki I think I should tell you the story how I ended up like this, and before you start looking for a cure I'll tell you that I'm happy this way." started Kagome.  
  
A few hours later, Aki was much more relaxed, he carefully listened to what Kagome told him, and somehow he thought that Inuyasha wasn't a that bad guy. He protected his niece when she was a full human, saving her life several times, and took care of her after she became a hanyou, as Kagome went on with the story he couldn't help but feel more and more like an ass.  
  
After another few minutes Kagome finished her story, uncle Aki slowly opened his mouth, but the only thing he could spit out was "Sorry." The female hanyou smiled and nodded, to signal that he accepted the apology.  
  
"Let's get going Mate it's getting late, and you don't want to sleep through the monk's wedding tomorrow." said Inuyasha while getting up.  
  
"Guess you're right." /You only want us to go home because you can't stand the bad air anymore. Right?/  
  
/Do you have a problem with that?/ asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll pick you guys up in the morning. Ok?" asked Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and the demons made their way to the bone eater well and left to the feudal era. 


	25. It's here

** HalfDemons**  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Happy week, first of all I MADE IT!!! My university matric was successful. YES!!! Secondly yesterday morning, I accidentally bumped into something in the TV program section while sneak- reading (owner reads it, and I read along), some guy's newspaper on the bus, Inuyasha in Hungarian first episode this Sunday YAY! One question, did they really manage to turn that hanyou into a saint like they usually do, with other characters? Ok enough blabbing around, and time to get moving.  
  
Kotoko: I asked, Dumber then a Moggle ass if he has a solution for your problem, he suggested a free email site named "Hotmail. com" (don't use the space, after the dot) you just need to create and account, and you'll have an adress of your own. He advised for you to select the free 2MB account and you won't need to pay a cent. He also volunteered to create the account for you, you just need, to tell him what you want as your address you can e- mail him at Pearl 13 hotmail. com (I used the spaces, because, othervise, the sytem would have deleted the adress so don't use them) if you want him to help out.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Well the conductor had a very short part in the story, and I haven't thought about what kind of hanyou he should be so I can't answer your question.  
  
Rachel: Thanks for telling me about the mistakes, I already took care of one of them, and I'll try to find the other one.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Well we he's a demon and from a demons point of view mating can also mean getting married, and you remember, that surprised his parents in one of their intimate moments, so he probably has some knowledge, about such things. Thanks for helping me with Kotoko, and for your last question... sorry but I better don't answer, I don't want to mess up one of my ideas.  
  
YAK: Well there are several Inuyasha homepages out there, and I just went through one of them before starting to read. The information sections usually contain the names with correct spelling... well mostly they spell correctly.  
  
**Chapter:25 It's here!**  
  
===================================================================  
  
Next morning the Higurashi family was gathering at the bone eater well, along with Aki who planed to stay for a few days, to explain "things" to Kagome, now the only thing he could do was to accompany, his relatives.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well not much after the orb of the sun became completely visible, dressed in his usual red outfit, and he was greeted by a demon ward, he growled but didn't do anything except, getting the piece of paper from his face.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, Aki still needs to get used to you." Apologized Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Feh! Lets get going."  
  
Not much later the family was at the home of the hanyous, a table was placed in front of the house with different kinds of food resting on it, along with a kitsune who was busy devouring the cake. "Where's your mother?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo stopped eating he looked up, and swallowed his food before speaking. "She's changing clothes in your bedroom." Inuyasha nodded, after Shippo saw that his father is satisfied with his answer he went back to his "breakfast".  
  
Inuyasha made his way inside, and the Higurashi family followed him carefully, Aki inspected Kagome's new home carefully and was shocked. "You call this place a house? How could Kagome pick you she could..." Inuyasha immediately reacted, with a loud growl.  
  
Aki was about to answer with a load of wards when Kagome's voice interrupted. "I heard that! You better stop pissing my husband! And for your information were in the middle ages, pluming and electricity haven't been invented yet!"  
  
Kagome stepped out of her bedroom, and her uncle almost freaked when he saw her wearing a priestess outfit, instead he decided, to start it with the water works. "Sniff My dear niece, you look so sweet in those Sniff clothes! Do you finally understand that your place is at the side of a priest."  
  
The old man immediately registered several pissed faces. After receiving a couple of bumps he came face to face with his niece. "For your information I'm considered, as the future village miko in a nearby settlement, the villagers don't care that I'm married, and they gave me these clothes as a... /Don't say mating girl he'll flip out.../ wedding gift."  
  
Aki's eyes went wide "You have miko powers!?"  
  
"You're supposed to be a priest. Couldn't you sense her powers old fart? Well if you're that lame than guess who made that hole in front of the bone eater well." snapped the male hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be mean to him, he's just not used, to things like real demons,..." Kagome's voice trailed off and she finished in mind so she wont hurt her uncle's feelings. /...priests and priestesses!/ "Well I'm off, I promised Sango to help her getting dressed for the ceremony." she said out loud and left.  
  
Soon Kagome was at Kagome arrived at Sango's, and Miroku's soon to be home, she made her way inside, and found the bride, staring at her wedding kimono. At first the exterminator didn't notice the hanyou she was too deep in her thoughts, Kagome walked next to her, and touched her friend's shoulder, Sango jumped a little, but relaxed when she saw whom the, hand belonged to.  
  
"It's Ok Sango you'll be soon over it. Everyone is a little nervous before such a change in her life." reassured Kagome.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this it's such a big decision and it's meant for life." Responded the exterminator.  
  
Kagome started to smile, and hugged her friend. "Calm down It's completely normal to be a little scared, I've been also nervous, before I got mated with Inuyasha but when it was time, there wasn't even a bit of it left. So stop worrying and start getting dressed." Sango smiled, at the hanyou, and nodded, before, getting out of her every day clothes...  
  
===================================================================  
  
Six months passed, and it was time for the little inu to be born. Inuyasha was sitting in the main room of his house, with Shippo and Karom who came by with Kiara, to visit Sango, they couldn't find the exterminator, but, came right on time to help with the birth. Another scream sounded from the bedroom, and Inuyasha became even stiffer, the last few hours were like hell to him. The poor Hanyou and his pup were both nervous wrecks by now and it still wasn't over.  
  
"Calm down you two Kagome's going to be all right." the cat said trying to calm them with no effect.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there not bothering to listen to the demon. /I'm sorry Kagome!/ He didn't know that his mate heard every word.  
  
/Inuyasha you baka! It wasn't your fault I wanted it the same way you did, now try to calm own and let me get over with this./ several ear shattering screams could be heard from the room, but after the they faded the sound of a crying child could be heard.  
  
Inuyasha jumped onto his feet, he raced to the door and opened it in the immediate second he got struck on the head by a stick. "Ye stay out!" yelled Kaede, and closed the door. In the same time the crying calmed, and the room went silent.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed into the air trying to find out what happened, but the scent sample was little, and the immense scent of sweat, herbs, combined with the scent of the burning wood on the fireplace made it impossible for him to find out anything. /Kagome are you all right?/  
  
/Yes./ came the answer but this time it was a calm voice. Inuyasha perked up his ears but the only thing he could hear were Kaede's footsteps, Kagome's relieved sigh and her purring, and a silent whimper.  
  
This made Inuyasha more then excited; he knew that that whimper probably belonged to his pup. The silver-haired hanyou was close to break down the wall when Kaede left the room along with Kiara who helped her. "Inuyasha! Ye can go in now!" the old miko said.  
  
She didn't need to say it again, the hanyou dashed in like a complete idiot, he found Kagome laying on their bed, with a small furball attached to one of her nipples.  
  
Inuyasha was relieved when he saw both his pup, and mate safe and sound, he sniffed into the air, and felt two female scents. "So our fist pup is a girl?" he asked with a smile. Kagome nodded happily and the silver-haired hanyou made his way to the side of the bed and sat down to examine the newcomer.  
  
She had Kagome's face, and some short strains of silver hair, there where two furry black ears on the top of her head, but he couldn't figure out the color of her eyes, since they were shut.  
  
"So how shall we call her?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, you name her you're her mother!" replied Inuyasha, he leaned closer and pulled a few strands of hair from Kagome's face, thinking that she was more beautiful then ever.  
  
"You're her father I can't do everything!" she replied.  
  
"Ok woman... What if we call her... Izayoi?"  
  
"Isn't that a human name?" asked Kagome a little surprised from his choice.  
  
"Yes... that's how they called my mother!"  
  
"That's so sweet of you!" responded the young mother, she turned to the whelp in her arms. "So what do you think Izayoi? Do you like your new name?" Izayoi didn't reply she just tightened her grip on her mother, and continued to eat.  
  
"Looks like she likes my idea." remarked Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like." answered Kagome and gave him a weak smile.  
  
The screen door opened and Shippo dashed in "Sorry dad, but I want to see..." sniff, sniff, sniff "...my little sister."  
  
The kitsune jumped on the bed to sit by Kagome's side he also checked the little girl, and sniffed at her again to make sure that he'll never forget her scent.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked.  
  
"Izayoi." replied Kagome.  
  
"Hi Izayoi I'm your big brother and I'll take care of you if mom and dad are busy." The whelp stopped eating, she yawned and snuggled to Kagome to get some sleep.  
  
"Inu?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his mate "Yes?"  
  
"Is my family here?"  
  
"Of course we are here!" snapped Inuyasha. "Where the hell should we be woman?"  
  
"I meant my side of the family!" Kagome responded.  
  
"Huh?" asked both boys.  
  
"I meant my mom, Souta, and grandpa!" answered Kagome, in a little nervous tone.  
  
"Err... I sort of forgot to get them." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Then we'll have to visit them." remarked Shippo.  
  
"No your mother needs rest!" warned the male hanyou.  
  
"Then give me a Shikon shard, and I'll get them!" answered Shippo.  
  
"But not today I want Kagome to rest!" Inuyasha continued.  
  
Shippo was about to reply but Kagome's chuckle made him stop. "Calm down boys you're both right. I'll rest today we'll visit them tomorrow."  
  
"You'll be still weak, from the birth. I want you to rest for at least a week." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow, I'm also a hanyou I'll be probably ok within a few minutes."  
  
"Don't even think of getting up before morning! Understood?"  
  
"Don't worry mate, I'm not that weak." she answered trying to calm her hanyou's overprotective ego.  
  
"No you'll stay right there!" the hanyou snapped back.  
  
"All right, I'll let you win this once, but next time I'll sit you till you give up."  
  
"Feh." /Dream on woman./  
  
/I heard that!/  
  
=Meanwhile in another part of the province==========================================  
  
Miroku and Sango were on their way back to Kaede's village, they wanted time for themselves, and decided to wander through the land for some time before settling down, but when it came out that Sango's pregnant, they decided to return, the place where they started.  
  
It was getting close to dusk, and Miroku was busy scanning the horizon for a village where they could spend the night. It was the middle of January, and he didn't want his wife to sleep in the open.  
  
He saw a hill to his right and urged his horse to gallop to the top. (He "received" two horses from a village as "payment" for his "services" in reality he didn't want Sango to walk in her state, and... you know right?) From the top of the hill he saw a village in the distance.  
  
"I think I just found a place for the night!" he yelled down.  
  
"Don't tell me that you see a "dark cloud" above a nearby village?" answered, Sango well knowing what her husband usually meant with that.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the village Miroku made his way to the largest hut, in hope to find the village leader this time he wasn't planning to plunder the house but a good payment was still something, he was about to knock when Sango stopped him. "Did you forget? I'll do the talking!"  
  
"Why dear Sango? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Don't try to give me that innocent face, I still remember that little incident."  
  
"What incident?" asked Miroku giving her an innocent face.  
  
"You know, damn well what incident I mean."  
  
=A few months earlier=========================================================  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting next to the village elders, as they told them about the youkai that has been terrorizing the village, when the they finished Miroku was already hiding a smile because he knew that it'll be easy.  
  
"Don't fear we'll exterminate that youkai for you!"  
  
"Will you really?" asked many of the old men with a smile.  
  
"We ask nothing in return expect for a place to stay, some food, and women." The village elders couldn't believe their ears, ad started to think about the possibility to throw the couple out of their home.  
  
"What did you just say!?" asked Sango while reaching for her weapon.  
  
"It was just a joke... how about just the women." WHAM  
  
"We'll be back in a minute!" said Sango while she dragged, her husband outside with the hiraikotsu on her back to give him the beating of his life.  
  
=End flashback==============================================================  
  
Sango stepped to the door, and knocked, seconds later a young woman opened it. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I would like to know if we could stay for the night, and if there are any demons around we could exterminate them for you."  
  
"We don't really have youkai problems thanks to my husband..." answered the woman she glanced over to Sango and saw that her belly is starting to show "But I think we can find you a place for the night."  
  
"Who's at the door?" asked a male voice.  
  
"A monk and his wife, they are looking for a place for the night." answered the woman.  
  
"WHAT?" in the matter of seconds Horikawa appeared in the traverse. "Miroku, Sango what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"We could ask the same from you." responded Miroku.  
  
"I live here." came the answer.  
  
"So she is Hitomi?" asked Sango remembering the little incident that happened half a year ago.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Horikawa well knowing what Sango meant "So why don't you come in?" he asked.  
  
"Gladly but first could you direct me to the stables?" Miroku motioned for the horses, behind him.  
  
"And where did you steal them?" asked an amused Horikawa.  
  
"What do you mean? I received them for my services."  
  
"Tell someone who believes!" the hunter responded.  
  
Minutes later everyone was back in the hut. "So Sango how was you're wedding?" asked Horikawa.  
  
Sango's face became dreamy "It was perfect, and thanks to some miracle, Miroku made it to keep his hands away till the evening."  
  
"I assume that you were happy that he didn't keep his hands to himself IN the evening." responded Horikawa holding back, a chuckle.  
  
"At least you could have stayed, for or wedding." defended Sango.  
  
"I had a wedding of my own to attempt." the hunter shot back. "So how are the others?"  
  
"Well Kiara moved to Karom's castle we bumped into her a month ago, and she was still her old self, as for Inuyasha, and Kagome, they are probably celebrating the birth of their pup." Miroku informed.  
  
"Kagome's going to kill me, for not getting back in time for the birth as we made out." added Sango.  
  
"And it looks like you two are not far behind." remarked Horikawa.  
  
"Well with a perverted husband like MINE, it's easy to get pregnant!" Sango stung Miroku's hand with her nail hard enough to make him let go of her rear.  
  
"You weren't joking when you told me that Miroku's a lech." Hitomi said to her husband while laughing.  
  
"And what a lech he is, I don't even know what I love about him."  
  
"Is it my special charm?" asked the monk.  
  
"Huh, maybe it is, but could you let got of my thigh?" warned Sango.  
  
"At least I don't act like Inuyasha." he defended himself "Remember what happened after our wedding?"  
  
=Flashback Six months ago in Kaede's village========================================  
  
Sango and Miroku's wedding ceremony was over and the two were now officially a married couple.  
  
The wedding reception was full in swing and Inuyasha was busy devouring the pot of home made ramen that Kagome cooked for the village.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha there are other people who want to eat." yelled Kagome, at her mate but that didn't trouble himself to stop for a second. "I'll say the word!" still no reaction "SIT!"  
  
The hanyou fell head on into the ramen pot, Kagome immediately regretted that she said the magic word he reached out to pull Inuyasha out of the soup, but saw that there were no bubbles, signaling that the hanyou is having breathing problems. Soon she realized that the foods level is dropping in a fast rate. Kagome's face turned red from anger. "Why you..."  
  
The female hanyou was about to rip her mate apart, when Sango stopped her. "It's ok Kagome, everyone in the village knows that Inuyasha's a ramen maniac. There are no hard feelings." Kagome calmed a bit and pulled her ramen covered Inuyasha out of the food.  
  
=End flashback==============================================================  
  
Miroku was barely able to breath from laughing by the time he and Sango finished the tale. "That night he slept like a baby." said Sango.  
  
"Unlike Kagome she couldn't get a second of sleep because Shippo was on sugar high till next morning." added Miroku, and another set of laughs left the hut. 


	26. The creep returns

** HalfDemons**  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Ok chapter finished, I decided to get things rolling and start the last happenings in the story, there's a scene in the chapter that disturbs me a bit because I think Inu is a bit out of character in it, but you'll be the judge. Before I forget it... again, I forgot to say thanks for the reviews of the past two chapters, so Thank you for reviewing, Thank you for reviewing, and Thank you for reviewing, and sorry again. Well time to get down to things first a few answers to you questions, and then on with the fic.  
  
YAK: Umm... well there are many answers for that, from a point of view the hole flashback scene in chapter 23 happened almost 500 years in the "future", by that time Izayoi probably got mated, and wasn't living with her parents anymore. By the way, frankly I don't think that Kagome would have only two kids after living with Inuyasha for 500 years but even the best families spend some time apart.  
  
Darkheart: YAK's answer also answers your question.  
  
Yu yu lover: This is chapter 26, and it didn't even exist a week ago, you're probably talking about that minor bug, I've tried to update on July the eighth when ff. net crashed, the only thing the dammed system did was to increase, the number of chapters, but it didn't post the actual chapter, and when I put it up the next day it increased the number of chapters again, and this way I got a phantom chapter on the counter.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: You'll get her better known in the sequel, but I give out a little thing she'll be a major ramen addict.  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella: Well I can't really say a number, but there are not many chapters left, and yes there's going to be a sequel, the title will be "The dogs are on the loose".  
  
FoxylilRaven: They only went to visit. No she isn't related to them you'll see why in a later chapter.  
  
Akihanah: There's a short scene with Inu's mom in movie 3 where everybody calls her Izayoi. By the way Inu was cute as a baby!  
  
**Chapter:26 The creep returns**  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo jumped out of the bone eater well with Izayoi to inform Kagome's family about the great news. Kagome's grandpa was just finished cleaning the shrine grounds from last nights snow-layer when he heard a child protesting against something, first he thought, that someone brought his or her child for a bless, but the sound came from the back yard, he immediately ran there to find her granddaughter without her baby belly. Instead he saw, a newborn child in her arms.  
  
The old man gazed at her not daring to move, Kagome moved, closer to him while trying to calm her pup. "Is that my great-grandchild?" he asked warily. Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yes her name is Izayoi!" she answered.  
  
"What you gave her a human name?" asked the old man, a little surprised.  
  
"You're forgetting that she's a part human!" Kagome answered.  
  
"I'd be happier if she would be a full human!" the old man answered, Kagome decided to overhear that remark, and telepathically advised Inuyasha to do the same.  
  
"Where are mom and Souta?" she asked.  
  
"Your mother is cleaning, the house, and Souta's at school but you probably know that." Kagome's grandpa answered indicating his granddaughter's ears.  
  
"Just a habit..." the raven-haired hanyou was cut short by her mate.  
  
"Get moving mate, you can talk in the house!" Inuyasha more or less, took his mate his mate inside after saying that, Kagome's grandpa walked in after them shaking his head and muttering something about a rude hanyou, while closing the door, behind himself.  
  
"Thanks for cleaning the, front yard." yelled Mrs. Higurashi from upstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." Kagome yelled up to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi, appeared, at the stairs within seconds. a smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Her name is Izayoi!" she finished staring lovingly at the infant.  
  
"She's so cute!" squealed Mrs. Higurashi just little schoolgirl as she ran down. "Can I hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Of course you can!" the hanyou mother answered with her smile getting bigger. The family walked into, the living room, and sat down, for a long talk.  
  
Meanwhile some distance from the Higurashi shrine Eri, Ayumi and Yuka made a disturbing discovery. On their way to school their way lead through a park, where they found a spider, only hat this particular spider, belonged to Naruse's army.  
  
"This means trouble! We need to tell Kagome." Whispered, Yuka to her friends the other two girls nodded, not caring about school anymore, they turned around and ran for the Higurashi shrine.  
  
=At the shrine==============================================================  
  
"So how much demon blood does she have?" asked the old man, as the never- ending streams of questions continued.  
  
"We know that she's a hanyou but we never really checked exactly how much demon blood she has." answered Kagome while standing up, she walked to her mother who still had the pup in her hands to take a scent sample from up close. Kagome sniffed at her whelp, concentrating on her smell. "Well she is a hanyou no doubt about that." The hanyou took another sniff "But I think she has a bit more a demon than me or Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha beamed with pride, and thanks to some incredible wonder Kagome's grandpa managed to keep his opinion to himself.  
  
Izayoi stretched, and begun to move around, in her grandmother's lap, sniffing into the air looking for her mothers scent. "I think she's hungry." remarked Mrs. Higurashi, and gave the pup to Kagome.  
  
The hanyou, sat down, and unbuttoned her shirt so the whelp has access to one of her nipples, the little hanyou started to eat and her mother wanted to continue the chat when she heard the sound of three running girls. /Just what I needed!/ she thought.  
  
"Come on mate let me get rid of them and they won't bother us ever again!" answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't make me say the word!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
The door of the Higurashi home flew open and Kagome's friends entered in the possibly noisiest way. "Mrs. Higurashi, where's Kagome we need to..." yelled Eri until she reached the sitting room and saw it's inhabitants. She slowly turned around and looked at her two friends with a goofy grin.  
  
Ayumi and Yuka understood immediately and raced into the room forgetting everything about the demon in the park. "KAGOMEEE!!! Why didn't you tell us!!!" shouted all three as they stopped around their friends, however they didn't hug her thanks to Inuyasha's death glare that warned them not to hurt any members of his pack.  
  
"Is it a he or a she?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Her name is Izayoi." answered Kagome, while dodging one of the possible questions, but only one.  
  
"Look at her ears!" squalled Eri.  
  
"They're so cute!" agreed Ayumi in a similar voice.  
  
"How old is she?" asked Yuka.  
  
"She..." Kagome got cut of, by Ayumi.  
  
"Look at her cute nose!" she squalled.  
  
"Girls!" interrupted Kagome but the three didn't react.  
  
"Yeah it's soo cute!"  
  
"GIRLS!?" repeated Kagome in a harsher tone.  
  
"Sorry Kag." apologized Yuka "We're just a bit exited!"  
  
"I never noticed." The other hanyou answered in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh... I guess you're right we're a bit too exited." agreed Eri.  
  
"Why we're talking about Inuyasha's child." remarked Ayumi, like the hanyou would be some superstar.  
  
"How many times do I need to tell you? DON'T curt my husband." responded Kagome, coloring her sentence with a few growls.  
  
"Sorry I just can't help it he's soo cute!" Ayumi answered.  
  
"And taken!" finished Kagome. "So why are you guys here? I thought you all have school around this hour."  
  
Only now did the three remember their original reason for their visit, Kagome could suddenly feel a strong fear radiating from her friends, finally Eri spit it out. "We found one of that Naruse guy's sword spiders in the park."  
  
"What!?" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"Didn't you say that that demon army got completely destroyed in that fight?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with both surprise, and concern in her voice, while grandpa made his way to his room to "arm" himself for battle.  
  
"When did you see it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"About half an hour ago." the girls responded.  
  
Kagome tensed and felt Izayoi hurrying up to finish her meal. "It's ok dear, just calm down, nothing is going to happen to you!" she whispered into the pup's ear, not caring that the little Inu was still too young to hear her. However she managed to calm herself, and her pup could already feel that.  
  
"Naruse pulled the same thing his father did two years ago!" remarked Inuyasha. (If you saw movie 2 you know what I'm talking about)  
  
"You mean when he tried to absorb Kaguya?" asked Kagome, well knowing her mate's answer.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded, "Take our pup to the other side!" he ordered. Kagome was about to protest when he continued. "And take you're family along."  
  
Kagome turned to her mother, "Mom could you take care of Izayoi for some time?" Mrs. Higurashi agreed and, took the whelp from Kagome's arms.  
  
"You're going along mate! I don't want you in my way!" ordered Inuyasha in a tone that didn't let any argument, but Kagome just didn't care.  
  
"I'll go and help you!" she shot back.  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her "I don't want you to become one of those "little obedient scaredycats" as you call them, just obey me this once, and go with the others."  
  
"Inu... I know that you won't be able to defeat Naruse without my help, and if he kills you then he'll come after me, and our pup. I know you don't like it but please let me help you, you can yell all you want, sear all you want, and you can even hit me if you want, I won't change my mind!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand and stared into his mates eyes, he didn't know what to do he wanted to keep Kagome safe at all costs, but he couldn't hurt her either. Shippo charged him determined to defend his mother; Inuyasha simply plucked the kitsune from his head, and held him far enough so the fox's short, hands couldn't reach him.  
  
Kagome didn't even show the slightest sign of fear, and looked firmly at Inuyasha. However the human inhabitants of the room were scared to death, the want-to-be priest even jumped in front of her to take the blow, but Kagome pushed him aside. "Come on hit me, you won't get anywhere."  
  
The male hanyou growled, he sped up his hand, Shippo stopped struggling and watched in fear, but Inuyasha stopped before his hand came in contact with Kagome's face, he couldn't do that to her, she gave so much to him, and he loved her just too much.  
  
However Inuyasha still had his hand in the air, and nobody dared to move or say anything. After a few moments that seemed to last an eternity he started to move his hand again, but this wasn't a swift motion like before, he gently cupped Kagome's cheek and looked into her eyes, hoping to be able to make at least some effect. "Mate please!"  
  
"No! I'll go with you!" answered Kagome. Inuyasha knew that it was useless to struggle. If she would be a human he would have already tied her up, and taken her to the feudal era but, a couple ropes and bandages won't be able to hold a hanyou Kagome for long he had to admit that he lost this fight.  
  
"You can come along..." Kagome's face brightened up, and the humans around them gave out a sigh of relief "...but if you get hurt you won't step out of our home ever again!" he finished.  
  
/Fhew... that was a bit risky, but I knew he didn't have the gut to hit me!/ thought Kagome.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Err... sorry?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
A few minutes later everyone was on the other side of the well except the hanyous. Mrs. Higurashi stared at the well with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked her father stopping at her side.  
  
"I think Kagome made the right choice when marrying Inuyasha." she answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the old man.  
  
"Well for starters, in one way or another she dared him to hit her, and Inuyasha couldn't do it, and I think, when he raised his hand he only wanted to protect her, by forcing her to come with us."  
  
The old man couldn't put in anything against this and remained silent, meanwhile in the modern era, Inuyasha and Kagome reached the park where the three girls met with the sword spider, they couldn't find the youkai there, but they found it's scent, and started to follow it.  
  
The two hanyou's soon realized that the trail leaded back to the Higurashi shrine, when they were halfway back Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha also stopped when he saw that his mate wasn't running by his side anymore and turned around, Kagome stood, there staring into thin air, Inuyasha tried to read her mind but, he couldn't get through, because of something.  
  
"Kagome... what's wrong?" he asked. The female hanyou slowly turned to him with shocked eyes.  
  
"Shikon shards!... Hundreds of them, and all of them are headed to the shrine!" she said with her face, still remaining expressionless.  
  
"Well what are you standing there woman! Get moving!" yelled Inuyasha at her. The hanyous started to run again, with a speed that they never knew they had. A few minutes later they arrived at the shrine to see that the place was crawling with demons.  
  
"My god!" was the only thing Kagome could say. 


	27. Never mess with a mother

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Boy what a week two of my nephews were having their summer vacation at my house, and guess who had to look after them they're nice, but taking care of a six and a three year old kid is a killer job, not to mention that I had to kid proven my room. The problematic part is that the decoration in my room mainly consists of a couple of daggers; mock-ups, books and some ceramics, and you probably agree that none of these belong in a little child's hands. Thanks for the reviewing; I never thought to get so many of them.

Dumber then a moogle ass: Well I created a completely different growing speed for demons manly because of the sequel. First every demon grows with the speed of the normal specie that they are (cat dog etc.) and can't transform into a human form even if their elders can. Then when they reach the age of six moths they become able to do that, but their growth also slows down to the half of the human growth speed, and they only reach adulthood at forty. In case of hanyou's this age is twenty and they look like a human when they are born. I still haven't thought of the rest so you'll have to wait for the sequel to find out. See you.

Elementalobsession: You're forgetting that we're talking about two half dogs. In this case the word "mate" means wife or husband it depends who you mean.

Lilaznmiko22892: The wanna-be-priest is Kagome's grandpa.

Joey: Much of the sequel will be about that Shippo and Izayoi... ok I give away another bit of information; Shippo's girlfriend will have a large part in it.

Demonchick39: I know cliffies are evil, but this time the situation was just screaming for one.

Chapter:27 Newer mess with a mother 

=========================================================================

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ

I already answered this question a couple times but here's it again in a bit more visible way. From a point of view the hole flashback scene in chapter 23 happened almost 500 years in the "future", by that time Izayoi probably got mated, and wasn't living with her parents anymore. By the way, frankly I don't think that Kagome would have only two kids after living with Inuyasha for 500 years and even the best families spend some time apart.

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ

=========================================================================

"My god!" was the only thing Kagome could say.

Some of the demons, turned towards her, and came down flying with the goal to cut her into shreds Kagome dodged, them, and Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga before lunging forward. Cutting down several opponents.

Kagome also pulled out her weapon, and started to fire arrows at her attackers. Within a few minutes, the two hanyous were at the top of the shrine stairs and the second surprise came. They saw, a sword spider that was surrounded, by other demons, this wasn't really disturbing, but the fact that all demons were glowing, and this thanks to Shikon shards, meant nothing good.

The same word, came to both hanyous' minds when they saw the bright light /Shit!/ the two had barely enough time, to duck, to avoid getting absorbed. When they climbed out of their entrenchment to see what happened, they saw, Naruse in the demons' place.

Of course Inuyasha immediately released a Kaze no Kizu, the attack headed directly towards Naruse, but he didn't try to jump away. Inuyasha was already doing a mental victory dance, and was looking forward to a long talk to Kagome that she shouldn't go into battle since he's more then strong enough, to defend her and the rest of their pack.

Let's just say he was more than surprised, when the attack collided with, a barrier, and bounced back at him, and there was no way to dodge the attack. Kagome had barely enough time to create a barrier, but that wasn't close to be strong enough to hold back the blast. After a few seconds the Tetsusaiga's blast broke through, sending the two hanyous that were hiding behind the barrier on a long trip through the air.

But before they could reach the ground, Naruse sped up, and delivered several blows on both, with his last blow he sent them down the shrine stairs, so they get even more injured when they land after the long fall.

Halfway down Kagome managed, to get herself in a sort of landing position, she pulled Inuyasha into her lap, and prepared for landing, when she made contact with the ground, she tried to slow down, and not fall backwards on the stairs. Her legs slipped from a step to a lower one, but she knew that she was starting to slow down and her mate was safe in her hands.

But this time luck wasn't with her, the stair-step under her leg broke, and her leg slipped aside, she tried to hold her balance, but there was no way. She fell, and Inuyasha landed right on the top of her. Kagome heard a small crack coming from her from her left leg, and the next thing she could remember that she was, at the bottom of the stairs.

She tried to stand up, but the stinging pain in her leg told her to stay put. /This is not good, my leg is wounded, the Tetsusaiga is up in the shrine, along with my dagger, and Inuyasha is out.../ the male hanyou stood up, and picked her up while he was at it / ... cold ?/ she finished, more like asking.

"Do you think a blast like that can knock me out?" he asked.

"You could at least thank me for slowing our fall!"

"Feh if you would have obeyed me we wouldn't be sitting here, with all those demons in our neck!"

"Yeah, you'd be already dead!" Kagome snapped.

The two couldn't continue their argument because, Inuyasha saw a sharp bone like projectile coming at him, and had to dodge. He landed on a telephone-box, but had to jump again because another, youkai attacked him. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw, more demons arriving at the battle scene.

/How the hell did we end up in this mess?/ she asked.

/Like it matters the only thing I care about is you getting out of here alive./

/Don't you dare die on me! You heard that!/ Kagome yelled back mentally, a youkai came at them, from the back, she moved one of her hands backwards, and slammed her claws into the attacker, while using her other hand, to stay on Inuyasha's back.

/We need to get our weapons before we go youkai./ stated Inuyasha, and tried to make his way up the stairs, but Naruse was in the way, and he attacked the couple with all his power. The stairs of the Higurashi shrine were once again turned into pebble, as every human around was busy getting out of the neighboring streets.

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were back where they started, and they were surrounded by and entire horde of demons. One of the youkai's attacked the two hanyous from front, but Inuyasha managed to block the attack, another demon came from the back but this one, was diverted by Kagome, after that several came, and after a minute of bitter fighting, the youkais managed to throw Kagome from Inuyasha's back.

As soon as she hit the ground she used her uninjured leg to jump up, but didn't get far the youkai surrounding her caught Kagome's leg and pulled her back down.

Inuyasha watched all this in horror, and tried to get to his mate, but his opponents held him back, he saw several clawed hands getting raised into the air. Even his demon blood was paralyzed by the sight, this was the reason why he wanted to keep her away from battle, but the demons around Kagome couldn't finish her because of a bright light that suddenly appeared above the battlefield blinding everybody. Kagome felt someone lifting her up, and throwing her onto a furry back, seconds later, she felt someone landing right next to her, and the someone who they were riding on sped up.

Soon Kagome came out of her first shock, and sniffed at the one, who was carrying her. /Kiara??? I thought she didn't stay at the village for the night and left with Karom./

She also smelt another scent and immediately know whom it belonged to "Shippo! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to help!" answered the Kitsune; Kagome didn't bother to ask more.

By the time her eyesight returned they were already in the warring states era. Kiara set her passengers down, and Inuyasha immediately checked, Kagome's wounded leg.

"It's ok Inu, I only sprained my ankle, I'll be ok within a few hours, just..." then something hit her. "Naruse has more than half of the jewel he can come out of the well along with those demons any second. We need to get out of here!" Kagome more like yelled the last few words with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry he won't be any more trouble." stated Karom.

"What are you talking about? He's alive and more powerful then ever!" asked the surprised-pissed hanyou.

Karom saw that the dog in front of him would really like to use him as a scratching post, and decided, to tell her everything before she decides to go through with the idea "Well you told... will tell us that you got... err... mate could you?"

Kiara sighed and continued for the male cat. "When we were in your time we met with your future self, she told us about what just happened, and asked us if we could help you out."

"But what about Naruse and his men?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry she told me that her family would take care of those demons, and our only opponent will be Naruse." answered Kiara.

"And about that bastard..." interrupted Karom with a sneer on his face "...he's going to be my morning exercise, just get your mate out of here." For once Inuyasha didn't argue and did as told.

=========================================================================

On the other side of the well Naruse recovered from Shippo's lightshow, and saw that his opponents were out of site, he made his way to the well. /You may have escaped but, your pup won't!/ he jumped through the well, the other demons would have followed, but a barrier blocked their way.

Then the light winter wind took several scents towards them, that they didn't seem to recognize until now, it was the scent of dogs, foxes and humans mixed some other types of youkai.

=Back in the feudal era========================================================

Naruse jumped out of the bone eater well, and was greeted by two cats, first he saw a large number of closing fireballs, and then, a couple of swords, his barrier was able stop them, but he knew that it won't last long Inuyasha's attack already took it's toll on it. Two words went through his mind /Not Good./

=In the modern era===========================================================

The demons in the Higurashi shrine just got the biggest fright in their lives, they could hear constant growl from everywhere what meant that all battle capable members of Inuyasha's family were there, and along with Inu's grown up grandchildren what means, a group about thirty.

"GET THEM!!!" shouted a voice, and the massacre begun. (Sorry but the rest is censored, because of the immense violence.)

=Back to our two favorite dogs==================================================

Inuyasha raced, into Kaede's village, and thanks to his nose he quickly found the healer along with, the Higurashi family.

Kagome's mom gasped in shock when she saw her daughter, the female hanyou had several wounds, and bruises and was wrapped up in Inuyasha's fire rat haori, but she still looked at her pup with a smile on her face. Kagome noticed this and, gave her mother one of her happy faces. "Don't worry mom I'll be ok within a few hours."

"Old hag can you help us, Kagome hurt her leg, and can't walk." Inuyasha said as he placed Kagome on the ground.

The village healer checked her over and was shocked "Ye may be a hanyou, but ye should still be a bit more careful." Kaede inspected Kagome's leg from closer. "Ye're lucky that I don't need to yank the bone back into its proper place, but you won't be able to walk for some time."

"So she'll be ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"She'll be." answered Kaede.

Inuyasha turned to Ms. Higurashi "Get her out of the village!"

"But how?" asked the mother.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo "Pup!"

The kitsune pulled out one of his leaves, and placed it on his head. Seconds later a large stork stood in his place... well at least something similar to a stork.

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha you're staying right here!" screamed the raven-haired hanyou as she was laid on Shippo.

"What are you talking about woman? Naruse has been a pain in our ass for a long time, I can't let those two fucking cats to take care of him for us." he yelled back.

"Is you're dammed pride that important for you!?" came the not so silent reply.

"It's not only my "pride" that I'm talking of, what would other youkais think of you when they find out that you mated with someone who can't even fight, for himself!"

Kagome's face reddened from anger, and she jumped on her unharmed leg, she hopped over to Inuyasha and looked into his eyes. "If you're going to go then I'll be right behind you." she yelled, after that Kagome hopped over to one of the villagers and, borrowed his bow and some arrows. Inuyasha tried to use the time, to get out of the village, but his mate knew about his plan before he even had time to get moving.

"SIT!" the hanyou crashed into the dirt, and Kagome thanked for the bow, and quiver of arrows. She hopped over to Inuyasha who was still practicing his colorful language. "I'm ready, we can go!"

Another row of curses came from the hanyou kissing the ground, when the spell wore off he jumped up, with a face that could kill. "You're not going anywhere!"

"So you mean you'll stay here?" answered Kagome.

"Fehhhh!" /What kind of bitch did I mate with, I'm supposed to be the boss around here./

Inuyasha gulped when he heard Kagome's growl. "I may be a bitch but, I hate it when people call me one! SIT!" and again, Inuyasha's muffled curses could be heard from beneath.

Meanwhile Karom and Kiara, were making their finishing touches on Naruse, the hanyou's (Naraku was a hanyou) barrier was history, along with some of his tentacles, when he landed after dodging another attack both cats, raced after him and tried to finish the fight. Naruse jumped forward, and Karom's sword and Kiara's claws only found air.

They were about to run after Naruse when they saw two beehives on the ground in front of them, and a swarm of saimyoushou, attacked them.

By the time the two cats fought their way trough the hell wasps successfully avoiding to get stung Naruse was already out of sate, but instead of getting lost he decided to attack the dogs, and try to get his hand on Kagome's jewel shard.

Karom and Kiara could still feel his scent and raced after him.

Soon Naruse reached the village and charged for Kagome, however Inuyasha was in the way and Naruse had no time to fight a battle that he would probably loose, but he saw a way to make it out alive, and get some more jewel shards while he was at it.

He charged towards Mrs. Higurashi who still had the little Izayoi in her hands, he was only a few feet from the whelp and her grandmother when he felt a sting in his gut. Naruse looked back to see Kagome with a bow in her hands, balancing on one of her legs, with her hands in "just fired pose"

Her eyes were glowing red and usually this means nothing good.

Kagome reached for another arrow and loaded the bow, Naruse got closer to Izayoi and Kagome and fired again this shot was much stronger and Naruse fell on the ground he could feel that his jewel shard fell out of his body because his healing slowed down to a hanyous healing rate, and he lost many of his powers.

The female hanyou didn't care and continued to fire, Naruse reached for his shards but never got to them his body lost the battle against Kagome's sacred arrows. Only a pile of dust remained of him marking the spot where a second ago a deadly enemy was laying.

Kagome fell on the ground and sighed in relief "It's over! This time we really got rid of him!" She could feel Inuyasha's hands on her shoulder, and looked up to him.

"I know and we have almost the complete jewel." he answered with a smile on his face.

A couple miles north Miroku felt a strange tickling sensation coming from his cursed hand that somehow felt familiar.

He removed the praying beads from his hand and stared in awe at the disappearing Kazaana.

Sango stopped her horse and turned around to see what stopped her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked before seeing him, when she finally saw him her jaw dropped.

"The curse! It's disappearing" she yelled with shock and happiness written all over her face, she would have jumped on Miroku if it wouldn't be for her belly.

The monk didn't reply he just stared at his Kazaana fee palm. Then something hit him. "That can only mean! Naruse was alive the hole time, and only got defeated mere seconds ago."

"You're right!" answered Sango and sped up her horse. "We're not far from Kaede's village, and won't stop till we're there." the monk nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later everyone returned to the Higurashi shrine to collect Souta who was arriving back from school to find that the whole place was covered with the remains of demons, whoever was there knew his work. Inuyasha and Kagome's weapons were lying next to the well, along with a bundle of banknotes, and a note with "for the repair bills" written on it.

=That evening==============================================================

There was no way the shrine could be cleaned, before the evening, so Kagome invited her mom, grandpa and brother into her house, so they won't have to sleep in a filthy home.

"Kagome why don't you taste the soup? You won't know how it tastes!" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome chuckled and pointed to her nose "I already know how it tastes!"

"Oh!" Kagome's mom also laughed, "I forgot about that!"

"I would prefer, if you'd still need to taste it, why won't you let me help you, and I'll find a way to turn you back into a human!"

Kagome looked at her grandpa with red eyes, the man gulped, and she turned back to her work after acknowledging that.

Inuyasha just got finished pouting because a minor accident that happened in the afternoon when someone knocked on the door, he saw that everyone else was occupied, and made his way to the traverse with a few unheard grumbles. When he opened the door he saw a certain perverted monk with his wife, his gaze traveled over to the horses behind them and couldn't keep the comment to himself.

"Looks like you're the same as ever monk, who is the owner of those two."

Beats me we just bumped into them and they had nobody with them." answered Miroku.

"Yeah you bumped in them in a stable right?" remarked the hanyou.

"What are you thinking they wanted to accompany us!" Miroku shot back.

"Yeah right, just get in it's could out here." the two humans complied, and Inuyasha shut the door.

However Miroku couldn't keep his mouth "My Inuyasha you got tender, I never thought you tend to feel cold." Sango didn't really care that her husband irritated, a certain quick-tempered hanyou, and started a conversation with Kagome.

"Get this you stupid monk!" hissed Inuyasha "I was only caring about my pup, and mate..." the hanyou ripped the staff out of Miroku's hand and spun it around in the air. "...I don't want them to freeze!" with that said he brought the staff down on Miroku's head, and the monk, went asleep for the night.


	28. The Shikon no Tama's end

HalfDemons 

I don't own Inuyasha

Well this is it, the last chapter of Halfdemons I never thought that it'd be so popular when I begun to write it back in January, and I would like to thank all my revivers, for the many wonderful reviews, I won't mess around with you anymore and get down to business.

Inu-chan Sesh's little bro: Maybe you misunderstood there something I wrote that Shippo's girlfriend will have a large part in it, and never said that Izayoi will be his love.

Tyedyequeen: I already explained this in chapter 24 but here is it again. I've seen the German version where they called the cat Kiara, I know that if I write in English then I should stick to her English name and correct the spelling, but if I would change that now it could cause confusion for some readers, and I want to avoid that.

Youigy Hunter: Who knows but I bet there'll be quite a few pups!

Soramiko: The Tetsusaiga also broke so why couldn't the same happen to its sister sword?

Well there's something you for got about, Sesshoumaru carries two swords, yes one of them is the Tokujin, but he also inherited a sword from father, called Tenseiga, this "weapon" has the ability to resurrect people.

Thanks for the vocab but I already know these words, I don't want to use too many Japanese terms, and make the story unreadable for some people.

Chapter:28 The Shikon no Tama's end 

=========================================================================

Ten months have passed since Naruse's defeat and finally after long search Kagome picked up the last Shikon shard, the jewel of four sols was finally complete. She sighed, and silently prepared herself to leave for five hundred years into the past for good, but she was also happy no more ear hiding no need for long explanations, if someone asks in the feudal era she can just throw the fact in front of the person that she's a hanyou.

Another week later she was back at the Higurashi shrine, relaxing in the top of the god tree waiting for her friends, so they can say their goodbyes before she leaves. The sky is started to turn red as the sun reached the horizon. Kagome sighed again gazing at the huge city in front of her. /I'll kinda miss this view, but who cares as long I'll be with Inuyasha./

Kagome heard footsteps coming from the shrine stairs, and looked down to see her friends, they didn't see her in the tree and she decided to give them a little surprise. She climbed lower, and waited till the three girls got under her then jumped.

Inside Inuyasha and Izayoi were busy depleting the Higurashi home's ramen storage. The little hanyou grew quite a bit over the months, and was already strong enough to beat up any human. Both father and daughter stopped eating when they heard a shriek coming from outside. Inuyasha immediately, raced out but Izayoi stopped, she quickly gulped down her dad's ramen, and only after that did she follow him.

Outside the three human girls were determined to strangle the their friend for trying to scare them to death; they only stopped their attempt when they heard two growls. They looked up to see two amber-eyed hanyous glaring at them.

"Let go my mate before I get nasty." he yelled.

"Yeah leave mommy alone!" yelled Izayoi while trying to imitate her fathers face.

"It's ok you two it was only fair, I was the one who begun!" Kagome explained.

"But they were hurting you!" snapped the male hanyou.

Kagome shook her head "Do you ever learn? We fought with hundreds of demons and you think I can't handle three girls?"

"Then why were they on top of you?"

"We were just goofing around we don't know if we'll be able see each other again." answered Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that this is going to be hard for Kagome, even if she felt herself more at home in the feudal era, she still loved her friends, and he answered with a gentle "Feh!" out loud and continued in thought. /What are you so depressed about woman you'll meet them in five hundred years!/

Kagome smiled at him, she knew that he was right but then again, she'll be five hundred years older, and she'll probably be the mother of multiple pups, it definitely won't be the same. /But then again who cares!/ she thought.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome looked up, and saw Hojo, the boy flinched at bit when he saw her ears twitch, and she sighed /When will he be over it, it has been almost a year by now./ "Hi Hojo how are you?"

"Fine!" he responded "But I still can't believe that you're leaving for good."

"I know it's hard for you guys, but the feudal era in my home now." everyone nodded at this except Hojo.

"But won't you rather stay! It won't be the same without you." answered the boy, and a low growl came from Inuyasha as an answer, it was loud enough for Hojo to hear and his face became a few shades paler.

/Don't you dare Inuyasha!/ warned Kagome and the growl faded. "Hojo! How many times do I need to tell you this? I'm a hanyou and I have a lifespan far greater the yours so I'll meet you in a couple hundred years."

"But..."

"No buts Hojo I'm going to be the one who won't see you guys for that time, and frankly I think my older self is just down the street waiting for me to leave."

Minutes later, everyone was gathered at the bone eater well. Hojo was silently disposed; of some lovesick boy trying to get to the feudal trough the sealed bone well would be the last thing they need. The women were busy fighting with their tears except for Izayoi she was to little to understand what's going on grandpa was saying goodbye to Inuyasha on his own special way throwing scrolls at him.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with teary eyes, "My little girl is all grown up now!"

"I'll always be your little girl." answered Kagome also fighting with her tears.

"I know Kagome. So do you have everything you need?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Don't worry mom, all my stuff is at the other side!"

"And the gifts I gave you?"

Kagome smiled at her mother's jangled nerves "Yes they're all at home three cook books a history book, a dozen kimonos, and all the other stuff they're all there."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Good! Go and be a good wife!" she said, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't take it any more, and jumped forward to give her daughter one last hug.

At this point Kagome's dams also broke as she retuned her mother's embrace. "Don't worry mom I will!" she said.

Kagome's friends were the next ones to loose control and they jumped onto the two crying women knocking them over in the process.

Inuyasha, Souta, Shippo, and the old freak strangely eyed the bundle of crying females, but all of them decided to remain silent.

After what seemed to be an eternity Mrs. Higurashi managed to release her daughter "I want to see lots of grandchildren when you get back." a tremendous blush was her answer. Then she turned Inuyasha "And you better take good care of my Kagome!"

For once a real smile appeared on Inuyasha's face "I will."

Next was Souta he tackled Inuyasha giving him a bear hug "I'll miss you big brother!"

"Well meet again squirt!"

Souta raced over to Shippo and Izayoi along with her mother to say goodbye, while grandpa gave Kagome a bundle of wards. "Just in case he'd do something bad..."

"Grandpa!!!" Kagome snapped.

"Just joking!"

Inuyasha stepped on the edge of the well and glanced over to the Higurashi family "Coming mate?" he asked.

Kagome released Souta from her bone-crushing hug and stood up "Well I guess this is it!" she picked up her pups, and walked over to the well. She looked back, at her family and friends memorizing them for a long time. "I love you all!" she said with a smile. Inuyasha, grabbed her by the waist, and jumped down the well. "Goodbye!" she yelled as the familiar light surrounded them on their journey into the past.

The Higurashi family and Kagome's friends stepped out of the wellhouse and now all of them were weeping. "Hey mom! Is that the way to treat your daughter when she finally visits you after a half millennia." said a female voice.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see several dog-eared visitors.

When the hanyous arrived on the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the well and placed his mate on her legs. Kagome looked at the ancient well and brushed a tear out of her eye before turning to Shippo "Go home and take Izayoi with you, your father and I have something to do."

"Ok mom!" said the kitsune and raced off.

Kagome felt two strong arms pulling her close to their owner she leaned back against Inuyasha, and rested her head on his shoulder. /Well time to get rid of the jewel./ she reached into her pocked and pulled out the magical pink pearl that made her life crazy, and wonderful at the same time. Then she pulled one of Inuyasha's arms from her waist and laid the jewel into his hand.

Inuyasha lifted his hand and looked at the Shikon no Tama with curiosity then he looked at Kagome, with a curious face. "Why did you give me the jewel!" he asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I promised to give you the jewel after we complete it, so you can become a real demon!" Kagome broke out of his hold, and turned around to look at him with eyes full of love.

"D...do you really mean it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded "If that's what you want then I have nothing against it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at the jewel. /It would be good to become a real demon, but I don't want to become one while Kagome remains a hanyou, and she definitely wouldn't like if I used the jewel to turn her into a youkai./

/What am I doing here listening to Inuyasha's thoughts?/ thought Kagome /This is something that's really his business./ she looked over to Inuyasha who was still deep in his thoughts. "Sorry I'll..."

Inuyasha nodded thanking Kagome for the privacy, and Kagome pulled her ring from her finger. The male hanyou continued his thoughts, considering any other options, until something hit him. He looked in the direction of his home.

/How could I forget about her? Izayoi is also a hanyou, she'll only be accepted by us and even if she could find a suitable mate he would probably treat her like a slave, and Shippo will be also looked down up on because he was raised by hanyous./ Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gulped. /I know she'll kill me when she finds out but it's for our best. Maybe if... but the jewel will only give me one wish... THAT'S IT!/

Kagome saw as Inuyasha closed his hand around the Shikon jewel and in the same time closed his eyes. She didn't need her ring to know that he was making the wish. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, and the jewel in his hand started to glow, four flashes of light left his hand one struck Kagome and another one Inuyasha, while the remaining two headed towards the house, where Shippo was along with Izayoi. Soon the light faded and Inuyasha opened his hand to find nothing the jewel of four souls was officially history.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with murderous eyes. "You didn't?"

Inuyasha saw that Kagome didn't put her ring back yet, and decided to keep the truth from Kagome for now and tell her when she's in a better mood and won't hurt him that bad. "I just wished for a long and happy life for all of us, and when Shippo's old enough he'll be able to become and Inuyoukai if he wants." (Well it's not too far from the truth)

The female hanyou's eyes beamed with joy as she jumped into her husband's hands to give him a hug. "That was sweat of you!" she gave him a deep kiss and it took him several seconds to actually figure out what's happening and respond.

After a few minutes they had to brake the kiss because the lack of oxygen. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest burying her head in to his haori, when she tried to snuggle closer she felt something solid. It was the rosary that gave her the "power of sit" over him. /I should have taken that off long ago./ She shifted, her position and lifted her arms.

Kagome grabbed the necklace, and pulled it over his head, after she was done she gave him a smile and relaxed against his chest, she brought the rosary up to her face, and sniffed at it. /It smells so good just like my Inuyasha./ luckily for the hanyou she didn't notice the missing human scent.

Inuyasha was more then surprised when Kagome took the bead necklace off of him, and thus lifting the spell. He just stared at his mate, not believing what she just did. /She had to pick this moment to do this she'll probably beat the shit out of me after finding out what I just did!/

Kagome slipped her ring back on her finger, before braking out of Inuyasha's hold "Let's go home and I don't know if Shippo is able to handle Izayoi!"

"Ok mate I'll still have to tell Shippo about my wish."

Kagome nodded with a beaming smile /He'll be so exited./

When the two han... I mean youkai reached their home Inuyasha took Shippo on a short hunting trip. When the two were out of hearing distance Inuyasha stopped and sat down on a rock. Shippo picked a nearby log as a sitting place and started before Inuyasha had a chance to open his mouth.

"Why did you turn everyone into Inuyoukai?" he asked.

Inuyasha gulped trying not to think of that and started with his original speech. "Shippo I want to talk with you about my wish, because it'll also affect you..."

"What are you talking of dad? I'm still a Kitsune."

"Then shout up I'm getting to the point!" snapped back Inuyasha. When he saw that Shippo remained silent he continued. When you're old enough you'll have to decide if you want to stay a kitsune or become a dog demon."

Shippo's eyes almost jumped out of their place "You really mean it dad?" he tackled Inuyasha just like he usually did with Kagome but didn't manage to knock him over. "Let's go pup Kagome won't like it if we go home without and catch."

"Umm... dad! I think you shouldn't go home for a while!"

"What are you talking about pup?" asked Inuyasha turning to Shippo.

"That!" the kitsune pointed to the Horizon where the sun just disappeared. "The new moon will be tonight."

Inuyasha gulped /She'll kill me!/

Meanwhile Kagome started to miss something like she knew that something's going to happen this evening, she searched the entire house but found nothing. Then it hit her, Izayoi's human scent was missing then the other part also came to her. She walked outside, and tried to find the sun, but that was already under the horizon, and the moon was also missing.

She knew who was the one responsible for this, but before she went after him she transformed her weapon into its bow form and notched and arrow. When she saw that the arrow glowed up she sighed /At least I still have my miko powers, but you're still in trouble!/

She released the arrow, sending it into the sky, as if signaling Inuyasha that he's in trouble. Then she sped up, following his scent, seconds later she was at the clearing where Inuyasha and Shippo were speaking.

Inuyasha saw the bow in her hand and gulped. "Calm down mate!"

"What did you wish for?" she demanded.

"I... err... eh..."

"Speak husband!" she yelled, while unconsciously materializing an arrow.

"Mate..." gulp

Kagome looked at her bow, and understood, she changed back into its original form and sheathed it. "Now speak!"

"Umm... well I kinda turned you and Izayoi into Inuyaoukai."

"WHAT!?" shouted Kagome with full force. The birds throughout the forest left their nests quickly as possible sensing the danger.

"Mate calm down it was for our own good!" Kagome extracted her claws "Mate!?" the female youkai, sped up, and Inuyasha had barely enough time to avoid her claws. "MATE!?" he yelled, but Kagome didn't stop she attacked him again, this time she destroyed the tree behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome can we talk about this?"

"Sure we can! SIIIIT!!! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit..." Inuyasha was expecting to be pulled towards the ground and receive a couple of broken bones but nothing happened. First he sighed relaxing then he saw her eyes turn read and her face got longer.

/S...she's turning into her true form! I'm dead!/ soon a huge raven pelted dog was standing in front of him. (Think of Sesshoumaru's true form) She had a long raven mane two lop-ears and white teeth.

"Calm down mate! I only changed your blood nothing else, you still look like a hanyou!" there was no reaction, just a few growls.

/How can something so beautiful be so dangerous?/ he asked before starting to run. Kagome looked at Shippo and he understood.

"I'll look after Izayoi!" he said, and raced off. Then Kagome also left running after a certain white haired youkai.

Minutes later Shippo was playing with Izayoi, he stopped, when he heard someone running towards them he looked up to see Inuyasha with an Inu Kagome right on his heels.

(Picture freezes and music starts to play) **The End**

Stay tuned for the sequel, "The dogs are on the loose" the first chapter should be up within the next two weeks. Ja ne!


End file.
